


Spread Your Wings, Let Fate Take You

by Talizora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bittersweet, Body Worship, Camping, Claiming Bites, Courting Rituals, Edo Tensei, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Flirting, Heavy Angst, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Implied Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Terminal Illness, Time Skips, Vomiting, discussion of suicide, throat singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talizora/pseuds/Talizora
Summary: There was something building between them, they were already a team, partners, comrades of Akatsuki. Working towards a shared goal together, but it seemed to Kisame that it was more than that now. Their relationship was growing ever deeper. Kisame helplessly followed Itachi’s lead and obeyed his commands. The swordsman was uncertain that if Itachi decided to leave Akatsuki, would he remain loyal to the organisation? Or would he follow wherever the Uchiha led?
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 209
Collections: Amazing fics and where to find them





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to hell. Just kidding. This monster has taken over my life for the last month. It's finished, will be 15 chapters in total (including an epilogue) and approx. sixty-thousand words. My beta and I are working through the editing process now, and I'll be posting each chapter as it's completed. I decided not to hide any of the tags to avoid spoilers because I know I run when I see "Major Character Death" tagged on a fic when there is no corresponding promise of a happy ending, and trust me. No matter how sad this gets, Itachi and Kisame will get their happy ending... eventually.
> 
> This is turning into a rather long note, so I'll keep the rest brief. I have attempted to keep everything as close to cannon as possible, while still having fun. So if you're familiar with Naruto and Shippuden then you'll probably recognise several scenes I've included from the anime. I chose to keep everyone's names, jutsu's etc in the Japanese form. So Pain is referred to as "Pein" in this, and I hate the silly english names for the attacks let's be real 'Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero' sounds ridiculous. 
> 
> I've done about as much research as I can to keep this accurate to the world of Naruto, but I'm certainly not a Naruto expert and I've taken a lot of liberty with Kisame's clan as there was almost nothing mentioned in the show about it. I've also created a spotify playlist for this fic, which you can listen to [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6FaJ8k37o7m6yyibvWfzMI?si=nse0ilWAS5CCEC--57SCww)
> 
> Anyways I've waffled on enough, please enjoy!

The sounds of the ocean soothed Kisame, the cries of gulls, the smell of salt and the sting of the sand felt like home. The Hoshigaki clan had always lived near the sea and Kisame was saddened to realise it had been many months since his travels had brought him so near to the coast. His choice to join Akatsuki hadn’t been a difficult decision for him, not really. The promise Madara had made of a perfect world free of lies called to Kisame just as strongly as the sea. The swordsman had had enough lies for a lifetime, he would uphold the silent oath he’d sworn as his blade cut down Fuguki. No more lies. No more betrayals. Only truth would remain. 

Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, had explained that his organisation worked exclusively in two-man groups. This meant someone was always there to watch your back, or perhaps, Kisame thought with a growing feeling of resignation, someone to never turn your back on. Would Kisame be betrayed again? What kind of organisation was Akatsuki at its core? What kind of man would Kisame’s partner be? What was _his_ truth? Kisame had heard many rumours, and there was usually _some_ truth hidden beneath all the gossip. He’d read the man's bingo book entry and yet, Kisame continued to wonder. 

His partner was sitting casually at the end of the jetty, one leg dangling off the edge too high up from the water’s surface to make contact. He seemed relaxed and at ease with the world but Kisame could see the stiffness of the man’s shoulders, the way his leg swung idly but the rest of his body remained perfectly still. He reminded Kisame of an island. Deserted, adrift, abandoned. _Isolated_. As he approached Kisame continued to watch the man, reaching out with his chakra to jab harshly at the former Leaf-nin, hopeful to get a reaction and see what kind of shinobi Kisame would be dealing with. 

“I’ll be teaming up with you starting today,” Kisame called out, drawing level with the seated ninja. The swordsman was tall, the tallest of the Akatsuki members and he used the extreme height difference between them to his advantage. “I’m Kisame Hoshigaki, formally a ninja of the hidden mist, one of the seven ninja swordsmen. I’m so pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Kisame’s partner turned his head slightly, not yet fully looking at him but acknowledging him at least. Perhaps those rumours had more truth to them than Kisame had originally thought? Did he think himself above everyone? 

“And you are Itachi Uchiha,” Kisame continued, “formerly of the Hidden Leaf. I’ve heard rumours that you slaughtered all of your fellow Uchiha clansmen.” Itachi turned back to the calm ocean. _Had that been a reaction?_ Perhaps Kisame just needed to push him to see what Itachi’s truth was. 

“I think that we’re very much alike you and I. That’s why I wanted to be partnered with you in Akatsuki.” Kisame grinned, “It’s indescribable, isn’t it? Killing your comrades, is quite a _sensation_ isn’t it?”

“You talk too much.” Itachi’s voice was soft and quiet but powerful. It drew Kisame’s attention, demanding his obedience. “You don’t understand me. You don’t even understand _yourself_. You’re just a thug who’s gotten lost in the mist and ended up here.” 

Kisame’s eyes narrowed -- if this _teenager_ thought he knew Kisame, what he’d been through, all the lies, betrayal and pain -- then this would be the shortest partnership in Akatsuki history. Kisame would _eviscerate_ him. Samehada writhed on his back, the loyal blade picking up on Kisame’s ire. 

“You can’t even control where you’re going… Am I wrong?” Itachi seemed to dismiss him and turned back to face the ocean.

Kisame grasped the handle of his blade and swung it down, stopping just before touching Itachi’s shoulder. Just a warning for now. 

"Did you know? Sharks start as eggs but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilised. Do you know why? Cannibalism.” Kisame watched Itachi closely, but the other ninja didn’t move. He hadn’t even flinched when Samehada had gotten so close. 

“The pups start _eating each other_ within the mother's womb the moment they hatch.” Kisame continued, he would make sure Itachi knew his truth right from the start. “They start killing the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful... _of me_."

Itachi’s chakra flared and to Kisame’s eyes, it almost seemed to surge with red for a moment. This must be the Sharingan he’d heard so much about. “Same goes for you,” Itachi whispered back. 

Kisame laughed, “Well then, let’s be friends and have some fun. Let’s hope we won’t end up facing each other in final combat.” The swordsman lifted Samehada from the Uchiha’s shoulder and watched as Itachi pulled himself up, standing and finally turning to face Kisame for the first time. The photo in the bingo book couldn’t compare with reality. Itachi was gorgeous, his long dark hair hung around his face, the glow of his Sharingan spoke of terror, blood and death. It was exquisite. 

"Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death. Remember that." Itachi said, meeting Kisame’s gaze. 

Kisame’s grin widened, “Well then, our fates are sealed. Seems you and I are depraved and worthless.”

Itachi’s eyes fell away from Kisame, “Not true. We aren't fish, we’re human. No matter who you are, you do not know what kind of man you truly are until the very end. As death comes to embrace you, you will realise what you are.” Itachi began walking back up the jetty, leaving Kisame to look out over the ocean.

* * *

Kisame flipped through the bingo book for the hundredth time, the edges were torn, soft and frayed by overuse. Some pages were forevermore stuck together keeping their secrets from would-be hunters’ eyes. Others had been made entirely useless by blood, sweat and water stains. However, there was one page that Kisame favoured rereading, a page he found more _interesting_ than all the rest.

 _‘Itachi Uchiha, Master Of Illusion, Clan Killer Itachi, Itachi of the Sharingan. Formerly a ninja of Konohagakure, a Captain of ANBU at age 13, Chunin at 10, Genin at 7.’_

It was an impressive start to the article, but Kisame found his eyes drawn away from the information dump and to the accompanying picture of his partner. Itachi’s face stared up at him; the photo was outdated by many years now, the young boy dressed in his ANBU uniform, face still clinging to the softness of childhood. Itachi had little innocence left in his face now, he’d grown into a hard man, cold and unfeeling. The life of a missing-nin wasn’t for the faint-of-heart or the ill-prepared. There was no doubt Itachi was a very powerful shinobi. Perhaps even the strongest of his generation? 

Kisame wondered if Itachi had stayed loyal to Konohagakure, would he have eventually matured into a candidate for Hokage? He frowned, closing the book with a dull snap. Kisame still wasn’t sure why Itachi had betrayed his clan, defected from the Hidden Leaf and became a fugitive. The unknowable aspects of his partner’s past itched between Kisame’s shoulder blades. 

Certainly, it was none of Kisame’s business why Itachi had massacred his clan, but that didn’t stop Kisame from wanting to know. _Why?_ Why kill every Uchiha but leave his younger brother alive? Did he hate his brother above all else and wished for him to live a clanless existence? Isolated and shunned? Or perhaps it was the opposite, Itachi might have loved his brother enough _not_ to kill him. To spare him instead.

The harsh rasp of icy chakra against his own and the quiet thump of Itachi’s feet landing nearby drew Kisame’s attention away from his inner thoughts. The younger man had intentionally alerted Kisame to his presence so as not to startle him. It was a kindness that Kisame would never have extended. Kisame was too prickly and hard for such things. He was a blunt weapon, a thug Itachi had called him. His partner was carrying shopping bags overloaded with food for their journey to the Hidden Stone Village. Kisame sucked unhappily at his teeth, he wasn’t looking forward to living on rations for the next few weeks.

“I brought you a fresh bento of sashimi,” Itachi interrupted his thoughts, dropping the bags where he stood and reached down into one to reveal a large dark blue container. 

“Careful Itachi,” Kisame warned, rising to his feet. “I might start to think you like me.” Itachi didn’t answer, which wasn’t unusual. Kisame was the one to fill up the silence most of the time, endless chatter and comments about whatever thoughts came into his head. “Oh ho!” Kisame grinned, opening the bento. “Squid!”

It could have been Kisame’s imagination, but had Itachi’s mouth twitched?

* * *

“Your previous partner was Juzo Biwa.” Kisame struck -- like the sharks his ancestors had interbred with long ago -- circling his prey and attacking when they least expected it.

“Yes.” Itachi’s usual bland tone responded from upfront. Kisame had taken to walking behind the other shinobi, covering his back and leaving his own exposed. Kisame wouldn’t be betrayed again. Not while there was still breath in his lungs and blood in his veins. 

Kisame watched Itachi’s long hair sway back-and-forth as he walked, “You killed him.”

“I did not.” 

“I heard differently.” Kisame’s razor-sharp chakra circled, poking at the Uchiha. Ready to strike.

Itachi stopped and turned back towards Kisame, staring at the former Kiri-nin and appearing to search his face for some clue as to the reason for this sudden questioning and hostile approach. “Who was Juzo to you?”

Kisame shrugged and kept walking, passing Itachi and continuing to their destination. Just a nibble, a small bite to test the waters. It wasn’t the right time to attack yet. Kisame could wait, he’d keep swimming below the surface. The pair had been walking for a few days now, they could have run and made better time but it seemed they both enjoyed to travel at a civilian pace. One small thing the two shared in common. Taking in the sights of the world around them, stopping at each town and village along their way. It was almost pleasant. 

"It is not wise to judge others based on your preconceptions.” Itachi’s voice carried effortlessly across the growing distance between them. Kisame ignored his partner and continued walking. 

* * *

Kisame’s sharp grin widened as he watched Itachi eat his _third_ serving of dango. His delicate hand already reaching out for a fourth before he’d finished chewing. Itachi’s eyes seemed to shine with each bite, the smallest hint of a smile at the edge of his lips. With all the subtlety of a fūma shuriken, Kisame pushed his plate of dango to Itachi’s side of the table.

“Itachi, do you have a sweet tooth?” Kisame flashed his teeth, “Has the great Master of Illusion revealed a weakness?” Samehada’s weight resting against his thigh shifted, the greedy thing eager to take advantage and steal Itachi’s chakra for its own. 

Itachi swallowed his mouthful of sweet before answering, his eyes meeting Kisame’s as the red swirl of his Sharingan seemed to steal his breath away. "Even the strongest of opponents have a weakness." Itachi’s answering move of pushing the teapot full of hot Jasmine tea to Kisame’s side in exchange was delightful. What fun!

* * *

“I haven’t sweated this much in years,” Kisame growled, knocking the kunai away from his throat carelessly with a finger. Kisame had been right in his earlier assessment, Itachi was an extremely powerful ninja. Perhaps the Mists' constant contempt of their rival village wasn’t unfounded. Could it be that the Konohagakure shinobi weren’t all worthless fodder after all?

“Does that mean you’ll finally take a bath?” Itachi muttered, stepping away from Kisame. “You smell like fish.”

Kisame chuckled, “I know.” 

“I’m surprised we make such a good team.” Itachi offered suddenly, surprising Kisame with the comment. The Uchiha wasn’t wrong, they made a great team but Kisame considered whether this was a good thing. Was Itachi trying to learn all his strengths and weaknesses? Would Itachi use what he’d learnt to betray him? Itachi moved, crouching down into a ready stance and with a simple flick of a wrist he had six senbon in hand. 

He must have a container seal painted inside his cloak, Kisame thought. How useful! Samehada shifted restlessly on his back. Kisame knew his blade wanted to join in, to consume Itachi’s chakra and devour his partner’s body until there was nothing left. Kisame wanted a taste too, to feel that icy chakra fill his veins. Perhaps it was time to get serious? Their little sparring match had gone on long enough. 

Itachi took a step back as Kisame reached behind him, gripping Samehada’s hilt and swinging it down like a shield between them. “Run little Uchiha,” Kisame taunted, “scamper like the frightened bunny I know you are. Give me something to chase.”

His partner’s eyes swirled, the Sharingan splitting into a black pinwheel revealing Itachi’s true power. The Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

“The Akatsuki?” The blonde kid exclaimed, turning and looking back towards them. Kisame and Itachi had met up with Sasori outside the Hidden Stone Village. They had been sent here to recruit some promising young shinobi named Deidara. So far, Kisame wasn’t impressed. The kid seemed much more interested in playing with clay than becoming part of their organisation. 

“Sorry, but _that_ has nothing to do with me. The only thing I want to do is concentrate on my art, hmm!” That got Sasori’s attention, Kisame glanced down at the master puppeteer. 

“Art?” Sasori inquired, his voice a deep growl. 

“The art I create with the clay that I make myself!” Deidara explained as he continued to fiddle with whatever was in his hands. “It can explode and when it does it makes its existence more _sublime…_ ” 

Deidara’s voice was loud and excited like he was delivering a sermon to a loyal group of followers. Kisame wanted the mission to be over already. 

“And that’s when it finally becomes true art! Because art… Is an explosion!” Deidara inspected his latest creation, seemingly happy with what he saw. It looked like a child's rendition of a spider to Kisame. Certainly not what he would call, _art._ Kisame felt Itachi’s chakra spike beside him _._

“That’s enough,” Itachi announced, stepping forward towards the kid. “I’ll handle this.” 

“What? You wanna fight?” Deidara turned and met Itachi’s gaze. Kisame smirked, watching over his partner’s shoulder. This wouldn’t take long. 

“Yes, and if I win, you’ll become a member of the Akatsuki.”

Deidara rose to his feet, finally facing the three Akatsuki members. Why had Zetsu wanted them to recruit this dumbass again? Kisame was glad he wouldn’t be stuck as the ‘Art is an Explosion’ kids partner. Itachi was much better suited for him. 

“Don’t underestimate me… or my art, either! Hmm!”

Kisame watched as the kid suddenly went still, appearing to stare blankly off into the distance. Itachi had used his dōjutsu. Kisame was bored. A centipede-like clay creature wrapped around Deidara, pulling tightly across his chest.

“Before you do anything, you should take a good look at yourself,” Itachi spoke aloud, breaking the genjutsu he had placed Deidara under. 

Deidara gasped and looked down at himself, his centipede still wrapped around his body. “Genjutsu! Since when…?”

“Right from the beginning.” Kisame explained, “When you first saw Itachi’s Sharingan, you were already under his genjutsu.” Their fight was over. Itachi had won, and Deidara would join Akatsuki. Mission accomplished. Kisame wondered if Itachi would let him get some fresh Jasmine tea before they left Iwagakure.

* * *

Kisame felt Itachi use his shoulder as a launching point, the power of the move barely shifting the Kiri-nin’s centre of gravity. Itachi was _so_ light. So small. Kisame would never understand how such a small man could put so much force behind a punch, a kick, a swipe of a sword. Itachi was so many things, but he wasn’t weak. 

Itachi had been incorrect, they didn’t make a _good_ team, they made a _phenomenal_ team. Perhaps the strongest in Akatsuki, excluding Pein and his Six Paths. Although Kisame wanted to argue that splitting your consciousness into multiple bodies was cheating. Kisame and Itachi seemed to just _work_ , they’d been sparring and training together for months but even from that first moment, they seemed to naturally find themselves slotting together. Like two puzzle pieces.

Kisame assisted Itachi with a well-aimed strike, protecting his left side. Two of their opponents simply dropped to the ground as Itachi’s Sharingan passed over them. The force and power of Itachi’s visual jutsu was magnificent, Kisame couldn’t get enough. The flash of bright, hot charka, was so different from Itachi’s usual icy exterior. Kisame wondered if the fire was Itachi’s true self. Perhaps the ice was nothing but a facade.

Itachi flipped backwards avoiding the swipe of their enemies' katana. Kisame’s hands were already twisting through seals, the foreign ninja’s end was on him before Itachi’s feet had hit the ground. Kisame’s water clone appeared behind the katana-wielding shinobi, large blue hands grasping his enemies head and twisting. The body dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Kisame and Itachi turned as one to face their last remaining foe. The man seemed to shrink in fear, his whole body shaking. _Pathetic_.

The heat of Itachi’s Katon pulled Kisame’s attention back to his partner beside him. Kisame watched as the flames engulfed both the terrified ninja and his fallen comrades. The screaming and scent of burning human flesh wasn’t anything new to Kisame, but he certainly prefered to drown his opponents rather than set them alight. It was a quieter method. The blazing fire erased any evidence of their opponent’s existence. The flickering of the fire jutsu was magnificently reflected in the swirling red of his partner’s Sharingan. 

* * *

Kisame ducked the bright pink bento, the container sailing harmlessly over his head and slamming into a nearby tree. The second bento was lime green and aimed at Kisame’s chest, the former Mist shinobi shifted and watched the box fly past, a trail of rice and miscellaneous meats following after it. The third, this one bright yellow, was aimed at his feet and was easily jumped over. 

Oh, that one had contained yakisoba, what a shame. The forth, a familiar-looking dark blue, Kisame caught absentmindedly one-handed, still staring down at the spread of rice and food covering the ground around him. Kisame huffed and turned to look at his grumpy partner. “It wasn’t _my_ fault.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, his Sharingan flashing red before calling his crows and disintegrating into the night. He would be back, Kisame knew. Itachi would sulk and return in the morning. It hadn’t been Kisame’s fault, how was he supposed to know the Kirigakure hunter-nin had also been in the market? And that he’d been _specifically_ looking for Kisame. The fight that had broken out was entirely out of Kisame’s control. He’d just ended it. 

Kisame shrugged, opening the bento he’d caught. It was a little shook up, the contents no longer resting in their precisely planned locations. “Haha!” Kisame cheered, as he called out loudly into the night, “How thoughtful Itachi, this one has crab!”

There was a high pitched whistle to his left and Kisame shifted lightly on his feet, crouching down to avoid the explosive kunai that would have sunk into the back of his head and began to eat. During his earlier battle, Kisame may have destroyed the _only_ bakery within a one hundred kilometre radius… before Itachi had finished purchasing his usual hoard of sweet pastries. 

* * *

Kisame dropped the corpse on the floor and raised his arms in an exaggerated stretch. “You’re carrying the next one, ‘Tachi.” Kisame groaned, making an overdramatic show of how much of a burden bearing the dead weight of their mark had been. Itachi didn’t even look at him. 

“Ah yes, this is Jakishi. The bounty is 15,000 ryō.” The elderly man nodded, he’d cut away Jakishi’s shirt to reveal his distinctive lion tattoo to positively identify the body. It wasn’t the biggest bounty Itachi and Kisame had claimed, but it would still help Akatsuki with their plans. Kisame didn’t stay to watch Itachi count the ryō, instead, he returned outside and waited. 

The swordsman looked up at the clear sky, enjoying the cool breeze as it blew through the trees. It was a nice day perhaps, but it hadn’t been an enjoyable fight. It had been too easy. Samehada was still rumbling unhappily on his back, his blade also unsatisfied. Kisame hungered for a _real_ battle. 

The soft-touch of Itachi’s hand on Kisame’s elbow drew his attention back to the present. “Mission complete,” Itachi said, keeping his hand on Kisame, the warmth of his grip slowly seeping through Kisame’s cloak.

* * *

Kisame watched Itachi walk in front of him, his long hair swaying left and right in counter to the shinobi’s steps. It had become a form of meditation for the former mist ninja to walk behind his partner. The night was cool but still pleasant, the crescent moon and bright stars throwing enough light to keep their path clear. 

They’d been partners for a little over four months now, Kisame felt like he knew Itachi as well as he would be allowed. The man kept so much of himself behind walls and silence. Itachi liked sweets, any would do but dango was his favourite. He didn’t talk much and tended to end battles quickly rather than draw them out for his entertainment. He was stronger than Kisame. In fact, Itachi could take Kisame out in a heartbeat if he desired to, the swordsman wouldn’t even know that Itachi had moved before he was dead.

“Juzo was too slow.” Itachi’s soft voice broke the silence of their walk like an explosive tag being activated.

Kisame’s breath caught in his throat, his chakra reacting automatically. Reaching out with spikes and claws, sharp and unforgiving, battering against Itachi’s ice wall like a siege ram. “I heard-”

“Then you heard lies.” Itachi snapped, coming to a stop and turning to face Kisame. His eyes swirled with the power of the Mangekyō.

“Lies?” Kisame hissed, “Are _you_ telling the truth, Master of Illusions?” 

Itachi continued to watch Kisame, his eyes constantly swirling, the pinwheel always shifting, but Kisame didn’t even blink as he met Itachi’s powerful gaze. Kisame wanted the truth. 

“We were sent on a mission to the Land of Water,” Kisame swore. “Yes.” Itachi agreed, “You understand the danger we faced.”

“Why would Pein send Juzo to Water?” 

Itachi lifted a single shoulder in a shrug, “I don’t know.”

Kisame closed the distance between them, reaching out with one large hand and grasping Itachi’s throat tightly. “The truth.” Itachi’s eyes continued to swirl but to Kisame’s surprise, he released the dōjutsu and returned to his usual dark colour. Kisame didn’t look away. 

“We completed our mission without any issues. However, we were followed by Kiri hunter-nin and the Mizukage himself.” Kisame growled, the rumbling sound resonated deep within his chest and filled the soft silence of the night. Samehada twitched in response on his back. 

“Yagura entered tailed beast mode and attacked Juzo, he reacted too slowly and took a direct hit from the Jinchūriki. I defeated Yagura but Juzo had been fatally wounded. He didn’t want his final resting place to be the Land of Water but I was unable to help him. I watched him die and placed Kubikiribōchō in his hand so that he would not be without his most trusted ally as he travelled on to the next world.”

Itachi’s eyes held no lie, his voice was strong, quiet and soft as it always was, but it hadn’t held any hint of deception. 

“Juzo was one of the Seven with my master Fuguki.” Kisame found himself whispering, an answer to Itachi’s question from months ago. The grip Kisame held on Itachi’s throat softened, becoming something closer to a lover's caress. 

“I’m sorry Kisame,” Itachi whispered, and Kisame almost believed him.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta finished editing chapter two early so... Enjoy! :)

"I do not tire, and cannot be defeated,” Kisame bragged, throwing off his Akatsuki cloak and flickering away. Itachi just watched passively as Kisame slowly ripped their target to pieces. 

“The body will still need to be identifiable if we are to collect the bounty, Kisame,” Itachi’s gentle voice called out as a reminder, his dark eyes tracking his partner’s movements. 

Kisame laughed, “Just a few more minutes ‘Tachi! Samehada is starving!” The wall of water that the former Kiri shinobi had summoned crashed over his opponent, revealing an opening which Kisame immediately took full advantage of, swinging his blade down and severing the man's legs. Kisame laughed as their mark screamed. 

“Enough Kisame!” Itachi didn’t yell. He never needed to, Kisame found himself invariably tuned to listen to him. To follow his lead, his instructions. Kisame could do nothing but obey. 

Kisame’s grin never wavered as he leaned down and threw the whimpering man over his shoulder. “You’re lucky Itachi is here Hyoburo. Make peace with your choices, your life is at its end.”

* * *

Itachi was staring at him, his dark eyes hadn’t moved from Kisame in over an hour. They were still sitting in their cross-legged poses after their latest Akatsuki meeting. Kisame could tell Itachi wanted to ask him a question, but he wanted to know if Itachi would come right out and say what was on his mind.

“The Scourge of the Hidden Mist,” Itachi said, finally breaking the silence. Kisame was almost disappointed, that wasn’t a question. “You killed your comrades and your master. Yet you asked me about Juzo, so you must have some lingering loyalties.”

That still wasn’t a question, Kisame leaned backwards throwing his arms out to catch his weight. “And you Itachi? How strange that you slaughtered your entire clan, just to prove that you were the strongest of them. If the rumours I’ve heard are to be believed.” 

“Explain.” Itachi snapped, his eyes flashing red for the briefest moment.

Kisame couldn’t help himself, he loved to stir the Uchiha. “Ask me.”

Itachi huffed, uncrossing his legs and stretching them out between the two. “What made you defect from Mist?”

Ah, it was nice to win sometimes, but the pleasure of getting one over Itachi of the Sharingan was short-lived. Kisame’s story was a simple one but the truth of the betrayal still hurt.

"It’s not that I remain loyal to Kiri, but I still have my pride as a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman.” Kisame explained, “I knew that from the first time I had to kill my comrades… That my whole life until that point had been one giant lie.” Strangely Kisame found that he hoped Itachi would understand. That his partner wouldn’t judge him unfavourably for the choices that he’d made. 

“I was assigned as a guard for the Kirigakure Cypher Division. My mission was to protect the team and the knowledge that they held above all else.” Kisame broke Itachi’s gaze and looked up at the sky, a few fluffy white clouds drifting above them. “We were attacked by a team of Konoha-nin, led by Ibiki Morino.” 

Kisame heard Itachi shift at the name and looked back at his companion. “You knew him?”

Itachi nodded, “Yes.”

“Hmm…” Kisame considered asking for more but village secrets were sacred, even for missing-nin. “There were too many enemy shinobi and too many Cypher-nin for me to protect all of them. I overheard Morino direct his squad to capture my comrades alive so they could be tortured for information about Kirigakure and the codes we use for our communication. I had my orders, protect Kirigakure at all costs. The codes could not be handed over.”

Kisame paused, remembering the night and the young Cypher-nin woman who’d asked him out to dinner. The feel of his blade cutting down his fellows. Kisame didn’t regret his choice, it had been the only option to protect the Mist’s secrets. The safety of the village was more important than one squad of shinobi. If he was faced with the same situation now, he would make the same choice. That was part of being a good shinobi, making hard choices and then living with them.

“To kill a Kiri-nin as a Kiri-nin myself? What does that make me, Itachi?” Kisame asked, looking into the dark eyes of his partner. “When I returned to the village I became suspicious of how the Konoha-nin squad had known where we were and the route we had taken. I started sniffing around, and I found a rat.”

Itachi beat him to the reveal, “Fuguki Suikazan.”

Kisame nodded, “My master. A swordsman of the Mist. A man whom I thought was a loyal Kiri-nin was selling information about our village to the highest bidder.” The feeling of disgust and betrayal still burned brightly inside Kisame. Killing Fuguki would never be enough. “I killed him and took Samehada for my own. That bastard didn’t deserve to wield one the Seven.”

“I decided then that I was done with Hidden Villages and their disgusting lies. I wouldn’t allow myself to be deceived any longer. When I find the enemy within my village what does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? Where do I go? Where _can_ I go?” Kisame growled, frustrated with his life and unsure about his place in the world. 

A soft hand touched Kisame’s knee, Itachi had moved closer during his speech. Itachi’s hand squeezed gently, his chakra was warm, like it was during battle. The ice seemingly melted. 

“Stay beside me.”

* * *

The clone's hand reached out and grasped Itachi’s ankle, yanking him down under the water. The startled gasp from the Uchiha abruptly cut off as the water closed over his head. Kisame’s chest heaved, panting hard from their most recent sparring session. 

“If you dunk me again, I will slit your guts open and harvest your liver,” Itachi growled, he looked positively waterlogged as he pulled himself out of the water. His chakra fanned out in front of him, stilling the rippling surface so he could stand. 

Kisame threw his head back and laughed, it had been a dirty trick but it was worth it. Itachi had to pay attention to what was happening beneath the water, not just what was on the surface. He had to look _underneath_ the underneath. 

“You needed a bath.” Kisame winked, clutching at his bare chest in an attempt to stifle his laughter. “You smelt like fish.” Kisame doesn’t even bother ducking the senbon that stabs into his shoulder. He deserved that.

* * *

“I bought extra dango!” Kisame says, dropping the bag in front of his partner. Itachi smiled up at him, his head tilting slightly. It’s a small thing, delicate and secretive, just like the man himself. It even carries to Itachi’s eyes as they seem to cheekily flash red. 

For a moment Kisame finds he can’t breathe, Itachi just _smiled_. At him. Because he brought Itachi his favourite sweet. Kisame thanked the gods for dango. As Itachi reached out for the bag, their fingers brushed gently for the tiniest moment and hysterically Kisame found himself wishing for more. What was _wrong_ with him?

* * *

Kisame watched in awe as Itachi’s Kekkei Genkai, Tsukuyomi ripped through the group of Kusa-nin that had been tracking them. Each time a Grass shinobi met his gaze they would simply drop, their eyes no longer seeing _anything_ anymore. They were dead before they hit the ground. Kisame hadn’t needed to help, Itachi had simply held up his hand as a signal to wait and he'd just _moved_.

 _And oh_ , the way Itachi _moved_ , darting around, swirling to trap each Kusa-nin in his unbreakable dōjutsu. Kisame couldn’t look away, Itachi was _deadly_. The swordsman’s mouth felt dry and he licked his lips, the idea that Itachi could disarm him at any moment with only a _look_. Could bring Kisame to his _knees_ , without even using an elemental release, it was an exhilarating thought. 

There had been four enemy ninja following them in total and all but one had been defeated. Kisame couldn’t stop the liquid heat pooling deep within him as he watched his partner lift up the last remaining Kusa-nin by his hair to force his eyes to meet that deadly gaze. Kisame was familiar with _this_ feeling, lust was no stranger to Kisame. It was the _other_ feelings Kisame felt beginning to stir inside him that he was hesitant to name.

The body in Itachi’s grip went limp and flopped to the ground with a dull thud. It was over. Itachi had just taken down a squad of Chūnin within a minute without even using a senbon, kunai or jutsu. That was probably the _sexiest_ thing Kisame had ever seen.

The blood dripping down Itachi’s face, however, wasn’t.

“Itachi!” Kisame cried out, using a Shunshin to reach the other ninja’s side instantly. Had there been some attack Itachi had failed to dodge? Something Kisame hadn’t noticed while he’d been stupidly undressing Itachi in his mind? “Are you alright?”

Itachi looked startled for a moment like he hadn’t seen Kisame approach. “What?”

“Your eyes...” Kisame kneeled in front of his partner, putting them at a more equal height. The swordsman reached out, swiping his thumb over Itachi’s cheek trying to find the cut where the blood must be coming from. There was nothing but smooth skin underneath, the blood wasn’t from some graze or scratch, it was pouring out of Itachi’s eyes. “They’re bleeding.”

* * *

Things had been different between them since their conversation about Kisame’s defection. They walked closer together now. Kisame walked beside Itachi, no longer taking the space behind the other shinobi and watching his hair sway. It felt nice like they had become more equal like maybe Kisame could trust Itachi not to betray him.

 _‘Stay beside me.’_ Itachi’s voice echoed inside his head. 

The Uchiha waits for him when they’re in town picking up supplies. In the mornings Kisame doesn’t kick his partner awake as he used to when they first partnered together. Instead, Kisame lets the smell of breakfast bring Itachi out of sleep naturally. Kisame announces his presence with his chakra so as not to startle his partner, reaching out for Itachi with a gentle caress instead. Kisame can’t remember the last time he’d struck out with a sharp jab of prickly chakra.

There was _something_ building between them, they were already a team, partners, comrades of Akatsuki. Working towards a shared goal together, but it seemed to Kisame that it was _more_ than that now. Their relationship was growing ever deeper. Kisame helplessly followed Itachi’s lead and obeyed his commands. The swordsman was uncertain that if Itachi decided to leave Akatsuki, would he remain loyal to the organisation? Or would he follow wherever the Uchiha led?

_‘Stay beside me.’_

Kisame couldn’t bring himself to even think about it further yet, not even inside his head. That he might be… 

* * *

“You want to do _what?”_ Kisame stops dead, he must have misheard Itachi. Surely he hadn’t just said he wanted to go to Konohagakure? The place was _crawling_ with powerful Jōnin, not to mention Itachi’s face was well known there and they would be risking him being recognised on sight. 

Itachi had slowed his steps but continued walking, “I want to visit Konoha.” He said with the slightest shrug of his shoulders as he passed. If Kisame hadn’t known Itachi so well he would have missed it. The Hidden Leaf had recently been attacked by Orochimaru, their Hokage killed during the invasion. Kisame wasn’t sure now would be the best time for two wanted criminals to go waltzing into a village that would be on high alert. 

Kisame continued to stare, “You’re insane.”

Itachi turned left at the crossroad, toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves ignoring his stupefied partner. “They have the best dango in Fire.”

“That’s a biased opinion.” 

“And jasmine tea.” Itachi called back casually over his shoulder, one hand waving to the side in a ‘hurry up’ motion Kisame was becoming all too familiar with.

“Well, Konoha it is then.”

* * *

“I hate the hat.” Kisame hissed at his partner, “It looks _stupid_ , the bells are annoying and I can’t see _shit_.”

“You were the one to suggest disguises.”

“You know I meant a _henge_.”

“It’s always best to hide in plain sight.” 

Kisame can hear the silent laughter in Itachi’s voice. “Is this revenge for the dunking incident?”

“If you don’t feel sufficiently hidden, why not give us some _extra_ cover?” 

With the loudest most overly dramatic sigh Kisame could manage, he brought his hands up and quickly performed the necessary hand motions. 

“Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu.”

Itachi waits for a beat before speaking again, “Feel better now?”

“Keep pushing ‘Tachi and see what happens,” Kisame said, teeth clenched as his chakra spread out to control the mist gathering around them. It would need to look natural as it blew into the area around them so as not to alert the guards. Thankfully it was still early enough in the morning that a mist wouldn’t be suspicious.

“Hmm…” Itachi hummed quietly, they were getting close to the village now. The outpost was only a hundred or so meters away. The mist cloaked their approach, the chiming of the bells on their hats seemed almost otherworldly. The Leaf-nin at the guardhouse appeared to startle for a moment before simply collapsing to the ground, asleep. 

* * *

Kisame released the mist go as they approached Konoha proper later that morning. It would be too suspicious on such a bright, sunny day to suddenly be shrouded by a heavy mist. The animosity between Kiri and Konoha meant that far too many Chūnin and Jōnin knew about the Suiton Jutsu. The evidence of Orochimaru’s attack on Konoha was everywhere, civilians and ninja alike were helping to repair the damage. The thumping of hammers and cries of workmen echoed around the streets. 

“Do you already know his whereabouts?” Kisame asked because he’d been right. Itachi hadn’t gone crazy and suggested coming to the Hidden Leaf just to eat dango and drink tea. Pein had instructed Itachi to take advantage of the unrest and attempt to capture the Nine-Tails.

“Yes.”

“In that case, it will be easy…” Kisame smiled, “You said something about the best Jasmine tea in Fire?” 

Itachi started walking and Kisame accompanied him. It was interesting watching his partner pull back into his icy shell after their lighthearted banter earlier. Kisame could imagine that being back here, surrounded by memories wouldn’t be pleasant for the Uchiha. The ever-present risk of being recognised also weighed heavily on them. 

They were a superb team, but if someone raised the alarm they wouldn’t just be fighting a few Leaf shinobi. They would be taking on the entire village. Kisame didn’t like those odds. Itachi lifted the noren and ducked inside the tea-shop, Kisame followed behind him. They ordered a pot of tea to share, a plate of dango and sat at a table near the entrance, both Akatsuki members listening to any conversations that might bring them useful information.

It wasn’t long before Kisame noticed Itachi had gone completely still, his hand frozen with the cup halfway to his lips. Something had put his partner on edge. Kisame reached out with his chakra, he was no sensor but he could still recognise familiar chakra signatures. There was no one around that Kisame had fought before, so it must be someone only familiar to Itachi. 

“Yo, you two!” A voice called loudly from outside the tea-shop, with his back facing the door Kisame couldn’t see the ninja that had spoken but he could feel a presence standing near the doorway of the shop. “You two seem to be getting along well.”

“Idiot!” A female voice answered, “Anko asked me to buy some dango, that’s all.” 

“What are _you_ doing here?” A second male voice said.

“Well, I’m here to buy offerings, I’ve made plans to meet here… with Sasuke.”

Kisame’s attention snapped back to Itachi, he’d flinched at the sound of his brother's name. He was gripping the cup too hard. Itachi had never spoken about his brother and Kisame hadn’t brought it up. This could be a problem. Itachi had never been one to react emotionally or at least, Kisame had never seen it, but the Itachi sitting across from him was already cracking at the edges.

“Huh, it’s rare for you to wait for people. Is the offering for Obito?”

Kisame’s foot nudged Itachi’s under the table, he needed to snap out of it. _Now._

“Obito?” The female voice asked.

Itachi’s head lifted, his eyes already swirling red, gaze fixed in a glare towards the Jōnin that had spoken his brother's name. 

“That’s right.” 

Kisame put his cup down, they needed to leave. Itachi’s chakra levels were rising, he would give them away. Kisame reached out, grasping Itachi’s wrist with one hand and used his other to form a half tiger seal as he silently flickered them away from the three Leaf Jōnin. If they hadn’t noticed them before, they certainly had now. 

“What the fuck was that Itachi?” Kisame hissed, he’d pulled them to the side of a canal. Itachi ripped his hand free and started walking away. Kisame hurried to catch up and fell into step beside his partner. He didn’t get a chance to press Itachi further for answers before their path was blocked. 

Two Konoha-nin stood before them, one male and one female. “You guys aren’t from the village…” The male said cautiously, Kisame recognised his voice as one of the shinobi that had spoken to the Jōnin that had mentioned Itachi’s brother. “Why are you in Konoha?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you, Asuma, Kurenai,” Itachi said softly, nodding to each in turn. _Oh great,_ Kisame hated reunions. 

“If you know our names, are you a former Leaf shinobi?”

Itachi reached up to grasp the rim of his hat, lifting it away from his head and letting it hang in a loose grip at his side. Unclasping his cloak to its more casual open style which allowed for easier movement during a fight. It would seem things were about to get interesting.

“Hmph, without a doubt.” Asuma grumbled, “You are Itachi Uchiha.”

“So, you’re acquaintances of Itachi?” Kisame asked, following his partner’s lead and removing his hat. “If so, then I shall introduce myself. I’m Kisame Hoshigaki.” 

Asuma crouched into a ready stance, “Never mind introductions, I’m going to wipe the floor with you both!”

Kisame grinned, two-on-two weren’t bad odds. It was better than facing off against the whole of Leaf. “Itachi, it seems you're quite unpopular.”

“I know you.” The woman, Kurenai interrupted, her eyes locked on Kisame. “Originally a shinobi of Hidden Mist. Suspected of national covert activities and killing a feudal lord, a missing-nin from the Land of Water, your name is on the wanted list in all nations.”

“You’re a major S-rank criminal, listed in the bingo book.” Asuma agreed, “Itachi.” The leaf-nin turned his gaze away from Kisame. “You have some nerve coming back to the village.” 

“Asuma, Kurenai. Don’t interfere. I don’t want to kill you.” Itachi warned and Kisame wondered about that. Had these two been friends with Itachi before he’d left the village? Would Itachi hesitate? Kisame was starting to get bored with all this talking.

“That’s not something I thought you’d say.” Asuma shook his head, “Given that you _murdered your own family._ I know there is no way you’d come here without a purpose. What are you _really_ after?”

Itachi’s chakra pulsed, that was all Kisame had been waiting for. He grasped the hilt of Samehada and slammed the blade down between them. “This guy is annoying. Can I kill him?” 

“It doesn’t look like we’ll be able to leave the village unhindered. Don’t overdo it, Kisame. Your _techniques_ tend to make a scene.” Oh, how he wished Itachi would stop bringing up that time Kisame had accidentally destroyed the bakery. 

Kisame swung Samehada back up onto his shoulder as Itachi tossed his hat to the side, an unspoken signal. Asuma jumped backwards to dodge Kisame’s first strike, the second swing was met with the clang of clashing weapons. Asuma's chakra blades struggled against Samehada. Kisame pushed down, superior strength and leverage to his advantage. The moment the edge of Samehada made contact with Asuma’s arm, Kisame yanked the sword back along the length of the limb. 

“My sword doesn't cut.” Kisame bragged as blood burst forth. At the taste of his enemies chakra, Samehada ripped through its binding. “It lops off!”

* * *

Konohagakure shinobi were troublesome, Kisame decided. They had been well-matched with Itachi taking on the genjutsu user and Kisame focusing on the man. Their opponents hadn’t stood a chance against them, but now their foes had been joined by a third. Copy-Nin Kakashi. Kisame had heard about the man and read his bingo book entry. If they could capture him and claim his bounty Pein might throw them a party. Dead or alive, Kakashi Hatake was worth an extraordinary amount of ryō.

Kisame listened to Itachi speak with the Copy-Nin, they were familiar with each other. It was interesting that someone outside of the Uchiha clan had a Sharingan. Kisame wondered if it had been stolen, perhaps Kakashi had taken advantage of the bodies after the massacre and claimed an eye for himself?

Itachi’s chakra was spiking again, pulsing and swirling with immense power. His Sharingan had been active for several hours now and Kisame was beginning to worry about the effects this could have on his partner. He didn’t want to see Itachi hurt again. 

“I’ll demonstrate the true strength of the Sharingan, my Kekkei Genkai,” Itachi said in warning, but it was already too late. Kisame had seen Itachi use this technique before. Kakashi didn’t stand a chance, not even with the help of his stolen Sharingan.

“Both of you! Don’t look at his eyes!” Kakashi shouted and Kisame watched Asuma and Kurenai immediately flinch and follow the command. Both closing their eyes tightly. But it seemed Kakashi wasn’t one to follow his advice and continued to watch Itachi. “Do not open your eyes, this fight will be over the moment you meet his gaze. I have to fight him alone, my Sharingan against his.”

“Indeed, your abilities are impressive.” Itachi smirked, “Especially for someone not of the Uchiha clan. You might even be able to resist the Mangekyō Sharingan, to a certain extent. However, my special visual genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, is unbreakable. The only person who can defeat me is someone who has both the Sharingan and Kekkei Genkai.”

Kisame knew Itachi’s dōjutsu had taken effect the moment the Copy-Ninja’s body went stiff. It only lasted for a brief moment before Kakashi grunted and fell to his knees, appearing suddenly exhausted, panting so heavily his whole body rocked back-and-forth with effort. All at once, Kakashi’s body seemed to give up, collapsing forward onto his hands.

“What happened, Kakashi!?” Kurenai shouted. “Can we open our eyes now?

“N-no, not yet.”

Kisame was amazed, every other time he’d witnessed Itachi use Tsukuyomi their adversary hadn’t been able to retain consciousness. Usually blacking out, or simply dying the moment the genjutsu was released. 

“Oh ho!” The swordsman jeered, appearing with a Shunshin at Itachi’s side, “I’m impressed you were able to take that dōjutsu without being crushed!” Kisame glanced to his left, reaching out with his chakra to test Itachi’s levels. His partner had used a lot of chakra with that attack. “But Itachi…” Kisame leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. “You know it’s dangerous for you to overuse those eyes of yours.” 

“This thing you’ve come for? Is it Sasuke?” Kakashi interrupted, his voice was shaky, each word gasped out. Kisame was surprised the man could still talk.

“No.” Itachi snapped, and it was in that moment that Kisame realised Itachi had been shivering slightly. His eyelids fluttered, then narrowed and abruptly appeared to regain control of himself. The tiny shaking movements stopped. “We’ve come for the legacy of the Fourth.”

“The Nine-Tails inside Naruto is your target?” Kakashi asked, “I know that you two aren’t the only ones on the move… the name of your organisation is Akatsuki, right?” 

Well, so much for Akatsuki being a _secret_ organisation. Perhaps that Deidara brat had been shouting about art being an explosion and being a member of Akatsuki too loudly again. 

“Kisame, we’ll take Kakashi with us but we don’t need the other two.” Itachi’s voice had taken on that commanding tone Kisame was unable to ignore. “Get rid of them.”

Kisame could easily take the two Konoha shinobi, this would be a blood-bath. Without a second's hesitation, Kisame launched himself forward, pulling Samehada back for a full swing. However, a large wall of water rose in front of him, blocking Kisame’s attack. He caught a brief flash of green before a kick connected and launched Kisame backwards. 

“Who are you?” Kisame growled, now there were _four_ of them!? This new enemy was dressed in a tight green bodysuit, with orange leg coverings and the standard Konoha Chūnin vest. 

“The Leaf’s noble, fierce blue animal… Maito Gai!” The newcomer exclaimed.

Kisame chuckled, “A _mighty_ stupid looking guy.”

“Don’t underestimate him.” Itachi snapped. 

Kakashi finally gave in to exhaustion and fully collapsed, no longer able to support himself on the surface of the water. Their new foe, Gai bent down and threw the Copy-Nin over one shoulder. 

“Alright, both of you! Open your eyes now.” Gai ordered, turning back to face Kisame and Itachi. 

“But if we-?” Kurenai started to protest, but Gai interrupted her. 

“Don’t worry, just don’t look at his eyes! That’s the trick to fighting someone with the Sharingan. Instead, just look at his feet!” 

_Was… Was this shinobi serious?_ Kisame shook his head, it was certainly an unorthodox approach to fighting someone with dōjutsu but it wasn’t entirely without merit. Kisame might steal it for himself. Not that Kisame would ever _willingly_ look away from Itachi’s beautiful eyes. 

Gai passed Kakashi’s body to Kurenai and the three ninjas formulated a plan of attack. Kisame didn’t bother listening, something about training and feet and taking Kakashi to the hospital. The former Kiri-nin couldn’t care less. Samehada would rip them to shreds regardless of their plans.

“Alright!” Gai yelled, “I sent word to ANBU but until they get here, we’ll hold them off! Just you and me, Asuma!”

The green bodysuit wearing ninja wanted to take the swordsman on _himself?_

“Interesting,” Kisame grinned, lifting Samehada and moving into a ready stance. “You have some nerve!”

“Kisame...” Itachi’s voice broke Kisame’s focus. “Pull the plug. We didn’t come here to wage a war. It’s a shame, but there’ll be no more of this nonsense.” Itachi’s eyes moved to meet his own. “We’re leaving.”

“Too bad, I was finally getting motivated.” Kisame's eyes narrowed, anger pooling in his gut. Letting out a frustrated sigh he followed Itachi’s Shunshin to the outskirts of the village.

_tbc_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! Enjoy!

“You said you knew the Jinchūriki’s whereabouts!” Kisame was _pissed_ , that hadn't gone to plan at all. They were meant to have lingered in Konoha for a few hours gathering intel before stealing the Nine-Tails away. “Chatting to enemy ninja you used to be buddy-buddy with and play fighting in the river isn’t what Pein sent us here to do.”

As Kisame expected, Itachi ignored him and kept running. They didn’t normally _run_ anywhere, both of them prefered to walk and simply enjoy the journey. Neither of them in a hurry to reach their destination. Now they were essentially running away with their tails between their legs. It didn’t sit right with Kisame. The swordsman didn’t retreat. 

“What was with you back there?” Kisame asked again, “I’ve never seen you react like that.”

“It’s nothing,” Itachi muttered, jumping from one branch to another. They were tracking the Jinchūriki, who was currently travelling with one of the Sannin, Jiraiya. It seemed the duo had made their way outside of Konoha’s borders and were headed in the direction of Tanzaku Quarter.

“Nothing huh?” Kisame tisked, “Seems to me the moment Sasuke’s name was mentioned you fell to pieces.” 

Itachi’s fist slammed into Kisame’s chest with so much force the swordsman instantly dropped to the forest floor with a crack. It took Kisame a moment to stop the spasming of his diaphragm as he desperately tried to suck air back into his lungs. _Fuck_ Itachi could _punch_. 

“If you _ever_ mention my brother's name again Hoshigaki, the last thing you will ever see will be the red sky of my Tsukuyomi as I rip your heart out of your chest for the rest of eternity.” Itachi hissed, the pinwheel of his Mangekyō Sharingan spinning menacingly millimetres from Kisame’s face. 

“Understood.” Kisame gasped out between shallow breaths. Well, that certainly answered _that_ question. Itachi loved his brother _desperately_ , that must have been why he’d spared him that night. The great Itachi certainly did have a weakness, and it wasn’t dango. 

“Get up.” Itachi snapped, getting off Kisame and disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Kisame rejoined Itachi a short time later on top of a large rock overlooking the vast valleys and mountains that surrounded Konohagakure. The Land of Fire was beautiful, Kisame thought. The cry of one of Itachi’s crows echoed through the forest, the bird calling out to its master providing the shinobi with information on the location of the Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki.

He rubbed at his chest where Itachi had hit him, he would have one hell of a bruise by morning. Kisame considered healing it with Samehada but the thought of a mark, however temporary, of Itachi touching him was too good to give up. Perhaps Kisame needed to put a name to these feelings after all.

“This mission failed the moment you made me wear that stupid hat.” Kisame tried to lighten the mood. Offering an immature joke as an apology. 

Itachi glanced at him, “I thought it suited you. An ugly hat for an ugly thug.”

Kisame’s mouth fell open, Itachi thought he was ugly? Itachi resumed ignoring the swordsman. Dropping their argument with a quiet sigh Kisame let his eyes examine his partner. Itachi’s behaviour had certainly been strange since the moment they’d walked through the gates of Konoha, but watching him now sitting on a rock seemingly enjoying the view and the cool breeze it appeared as if nothing had happened. 

“While you may be able to manage against Jiraiya, I couldn't possibly. He’s on a completely different level.” Kisame stated, he might be an _ugly thug_ and a strong one at that but that didn’t mean he was stupid. Jiraiya was easily a Kage level shinobi, there was a chance, a big one, that if Kisame went toe-to-toe with him, he’d lose. 

“Yes,” Itachi agreed, breaking his silence. “If we face him, we’ll either both be killed, or at best we’d kill each other simultaneously.”

“I didn’t expect that kid’s guard to be a legendary Sannin. With Jiraiya as our opponent, the names of the Uchiha Clan and the Seven Ninja Swordsman could be tarnished.”

“Remember Kisame, even the greatest shinobi have a weakness. Jiraiya is a pervert. I suggest we find some provocatively dressed young woman and _convince_ her to take the Sannin out on a date.” Itachi stood, his eyes once again swirling into the blood-red of the Sharingan. Kisame found he would never tire of seeing his partner’s eyes spin and swirl with that disastrous power.

“You want to mind-control some poor woman to fuck that old geezer?” Kisame’s face scrunched up in a grimace. He felt sorry for the poor woman, whoever she would be. 

* * *

Their targets had stopped in Shukuba Town, not far from the Hidden Village. It had been disturbingly easy to lead Jiraiya away from the kid. The woman Itachi had _compelled_ to entice the Sannin away only had to tilt her hips and wink in the old man’s direction and he was all but shoving the Jinchūriki up to their hotel room alone. 

_“This_ is the legendary Toad Sage Sannin?” Kisame asked absently to himself. 

“Everyone has a vice, Kisame.” Itachi shrugged, his Sharingan tracking the Sage as he threw an arm around the woman and led her off to a nearby bar. Kisame and Itachi watched from the shadows as Jiraiya and the woman drank and began to play sideshow games together. 

“Satisfied?” Kisame asked and turned away from the Sannin. Starting to walk back towards the hotel room and the precious Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki who waited for them inside. 

Itachi nodded and followed Kisame’s lead. Together they made their way upstairs and to the correct door, Itachi’s hands flicked through a few communication signs. Kisame was to hang back and wait. Itachi wanted to take this slow, better to try and take the kid quietly and sneak away before the Toad Sage returned. Kisame stopped and watched Itachi knock gently on the hotel door. 

“What’s up?” The kid's voice called out, “Has she already dumped you?” Itachi knocked again. “Okay! Okay! I’ll open up!” 

There was a click of the lock turning and then the Jinchūriki opened the door. Itachi shifted forward, his chakra reaching out like icy fingers. The hallway was overflowing with his menacing presence. Kisame wondered if the kid would piss himself in fear. 

“S-Sasuke?” The kid stuttered out. Kisame quickly stepped forward, putting himself at Itachi’s back and looming over his partner’s shoulder. Kisame couldn’t predict Itachi’s reaction to his brother’s name. He might start shaking again, or he might just snap and kill the kid and then Pein and Madara would be pissed. 

“Seriously...” Kisame said in a bored tone, “Who’d believe a kid like you would have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him?” The Jinchūriki’s attention snapped to Kisame. His eyes wide, fists clenched. Kisame could tell he was terrified. 

“Naruto, you will come with us,” Itachi ordered, the kid flinched and swallowed roughly. Kisame was almost impressed when Naruto stepped forward into Itachi’s space, his partner taking equal steps backward not turning his gaze away from the kid. If the Jinchūriki tried to take off...

“Hmm… Itachi, it would be annoying if he moved around a lot.” Kisame said, one arm reaching up to grasp the hilt of Samehada. It would be easier to control the Jinchūriki if he was unable to run. “Maybe I should cut off a leg… or two?"

Kisame waited for Itachi’s approval or rejection of the suggestion, but Itachi had returned to his usual cold silence. Kisame didn’t want to risk it and check on his partner. If the kid ran, as his body language was currently screaming he would do at any moment, Kisame might lose his chance. Taking Itachi’s silence as approval, Kisame stepped forward.

“Now then... “ Kisame growled, pulling Samehada from his back. 

“It’s been a long time… Sasuke,” Itachi said suddenly, but he wasn’t talking to Naruto anymore. Kisame glanced back over his shoulder, risking the chance that Naruto would bolt and looked towards the newcomer. Another child was standing in the hallway behind them. 

“Itachi Uchiha!” The kid cursed, glaring furiously at Kisame’s partner. Naruto gasped at the name, taking a step backwards away from Itachi. Why were all their plans going to shit lately? It seemed like Konoha was cursed, having Itachi’s brother here made Itachi unpredictable. Would the Uchiha turn on Kisame to protect his brother? But even as the swordsman thought ill of his partner Kisame felt himself become strangely excited.

Itachi’s brother was before him, and there was _something_ growing between them. Something Kisame hadn’t been willing to put a name to yet. Long ago the swordsman had defected from Kiri, the Village Hidden in the Mist no longer held his allegiance but that didn’t mean Kisame had deserted the ways of the Hoshigaki clan. There were few of them left now, in fact, Kisame might very well be the last and he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to make a good impression. Kisame wondered if he had finally succumbed to total madness… He wanted Itachi’s last remaining relative to _like_ him. Because Kisame suspected he already knew the name for what he felt for Itachi. 

“Oh ho! _Another_ Sharingan and you look _just_ like Itachi.” Kisame grinned.

“He’s my younger brother,” Itachi whispered, quietly enough so that only Kisame would hear him. He still hadn’t turned to face Sasuke. Kisame wondered if he had the strength to look at him. 

Sasuke stepped forward, “Itachi… I will kill you!”

_Well, this wasn’t the best way to start a family reunion._ Moreover, Kisame worried that Sasuke would distract Itachi enough that he’d forget about their mission. They needed to capture Naruto and get out of Shukuba Town before the Toad Sage returned. Itachi turned his attention away from Naruto and looked back at his brother. 

“It’s just as you said. I held a grudge against you, and hated you.” Sasuke explained as his left hand began to glow, sparking with lightning chakra. “For the singular purpose of killing you, I have lived my life!”

“Sasuke!” The Jinchūriki called out in warning.

“Chidori?” Itachi frowned. 

“I _will_ kill you!” Sasuke screamed, the chakra in his fist barely contained. The lighting sparking and arcing to every surface around him. The concentration of power so bright it appeared white. Itachi’s younger brother threw his arm wide, scraping it along the wall as he ran towards his partner.

Sasuke attacked with blind rage, his emotions undoubtedly clouding his ability to think strategically. Declaring your attack in such a way was foolish, the kid didn’t stand a chance against Itachi. Kisame didn’t even bother to intercept the attack. Itachi reached out and turned Sasuke’s wrist away from himself directing the attack to the wall beside him, the explosion instantly ripped through the hotel, creating a giant hole. 

Kisame frowned, had Itachi just intentionally given away their location? There was no way the Sannin wouldn’t notice Sasuke’s attack. As the smoke cleared, Kisame watched Itachi twist his brother's wrist further pointing it away from the wall he’d just destroyed. Sasuke flinched, letting out a small groan of pain. _What was going on?_

The sudden burst of menacing, flame-like chakra caused both Kisame and Itachi to hastily turn back to Naruto. He had been engulfed by the Nine-Tails orange-red chakra, the Tailed Beast's presence beginning to fill the hallway. 

“Oh, so this must be the power of the Nine-Tails?” Kisame reached for Samehada again, pulling the sword from his back. 

“Enough!” Itachi growled, shifting his hold on his younger brother's arm. There was a loud crack and Sasuke screamed yanking away from Itachi’s grip before collapsing on the floor.

“Sasuke!” The Jinchūriki shouted, his hands moving through seals for a clone jutsu. 

“You’re too slow!” Kisame jeered, swinging his blade through the visible shroud of chakra that covered the blond boy. Samehada immediately absorbed the excess power, filtering it into Kisame. There was a warm buzz in his chest, the stolen chakra had healed the growing bruise from Itachi’s earlier attack. 

“Damn! Damn! Why can’t I feel the chakra anymore?” Naruto shouted, his hands still clenched together halfway through his seal sequence. 

“My sword, Samehada, has the ability to cut through chakra and devour it!” Kisame declared, pulling his blade up against his body like a shield. “As I said, it’d be a pain if you moved around, but perhaps I should start with lopping your _arms_ off instead.”

Kisame raised his sword over his head, preparing to cut the annoying boy’s arms, legs, _whatever_ , off at this point. Kisame was done playing around. The moment Kisame expected Samehada to rip right through flesh he hit something solid instead. It wasn’t the Jinchūriki standing before Kisame any longer, it was a large toad. The summon had been the one to block Kisame’s attack. The Sannin, Jiraiya had found them.

“You guys don’t know me very well, do you?” The Sannin laughed, “Jiraiya doesn’t fall victim to just _any_ woman’s allure, but rather my forte is in winning a woman's affection! I don’t blindly follow after feminine charm!” The Toad Sage stood proudly, the woman Itachi had placed under genjutsu slumped over one shoulder. He’d been the one to summon the toad, Kisame was certain. “When you get to _my_ level, women simply yelp with delight at my raw sex appeal!”

Kisame frowned, was that meant to be a joke?

The blond kid exploded, “Don’t lie! You were excited by the _lame_ tactic of a woman winking at you!” Naruto turned and pointed an accusing finger at the Sannin. “You shouldn't be the one to try to act all suave and cool, you Pervy Sage!” 

“Don’t call me that in front of people, Naruto!” 

“Shut up!” Naruto continued to rage, flipping back to face Kisame. “More importantly these people aren’t _normal!_ Did you hear me, Pervy Sage?”

“Don’t call me ‘Pervy Sage’!”

Kisame couldn’t help but laugh. “ _You’re_ the Master Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin? I didn’t believe that I’d be able to stop you so easily, even if you’re a _huge_ womaniser. Seems you released the genjutsu we placed that woman under.”

Jiraiya gently put the unconscious woman on the floor, the mood in the hallway shifting to something more serious. “You shouldn’t call yourself a man for using such a cowardly tactic. Casting a genjutsu on a woman to separate me from Naruto.” The Sannin returned to his feet, facing Kisame and Itachi, his body prepared for their battle to begin. “Your target is Naruto, isn’t it?”

“To abduct Naruto is our highest priority, given to us by our organisation Akatsuki,” Itachi said, giving his full attention to Jiraiya. Kisame’s eyes snapped to his partner, with that simple sentence Itachi had just betrayed them. Kisame needed to think carefully about what he wanted to do next. The former Kiri-nin sucked on his teeth unhappily as the large toad summon disappeared. 

“I can’t let you have Naruto!” 

“I wonder about that.” Itachi challenged. 

“I’ll get rid of both of you, right now!” Jiraya vowed.

“Don’t interfere!” Sasuke shouted, his voice rough with pain as he pulled himself to his feet. “The only one who is going to kill Itachi is me!”

“I have no interest in you now.” Itachi dismissed, his glowing red eyes flicking to Sasuke for a brief moment before moving back to watch Jiraiya. 

That statement seemed to be the final straw for Itachi’s younger brother, “Don’t mess with me!” he screamed again, running blindly towards Itachi. He was slow, weakened by his broken wrist. Itachi kicked him, sending the boy flying down the hallway with enough force to send him into the wall. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed, taking a few steps forwards away from the Sage and towards his friend. Kisame didn’t move, his eyes darting from Sasuke to Itachi, to Naruto, to Jiraiya. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore, Itachi had shown his hand, whether intentionally or not. Should Kisame grab the Jinchūriki while everyone else was distracted? Was that what Itachi would want him to do?

“Naruto! I told you not to butt in!” The youngest Uchiha shouted, forcing himself back up to his feet. “I told you before, Itachi. I’ve lived only for this day!” 

Kisame watched as Sasuke ran at Itachi again. Did this kid not know any other tactic? Itachi easily deflected his brother’s attack and slapped him, sending his small body flying again. With a much harder thump this time Sasuke hit the wall, blood spurting from his mouth. 

“You can’t even make a hand seal at this point.” Itachi chided, his tone bland. He seemed unimpressed with his brother's pathetic attacks. 

“This is…” Sasuke gasped, “My battle!” 

“Fine.” Itachi sighed, walking towards his brother's crumpled form. 

Jiraiya moved forward to intercept Itachi, but Kisame’s body moved before he’d consciously decided to protect his partner. He raised his sword between them. “You heard him. This is their battle.” Kisame shrugged, “Let’s not bother them.” He kept his eyes on Jiraiya. 

Kisame didn’t look back and watch Itachi beat his brother, instead, he listened to every blow. Kisame was an only child, for… _reasons_ he’d explained when he’d first met Itachi. It was a natural part of the Hoshigaki Clan to be antagonistic towards your siblings. But Kisame didn’t understand what Itachi was doing. Had Kisame been wrong, did he hate his brother after all? 

“You’re weak.” Kisame heard Itachi say before he felt the abrupt spike of hot chakra that meant Itachi had used Tsukuyomi. The scream Sasuke let out was one of true anguish, fear and pain. It was a scream of pure despair. 

“Stop it already!” The Jinchūriki demanded, slipping out from behind Jiraiya’s defensive position and running past Kisame. This was the perfect opportunity, with the growing distance Naruto was putting between himself and the Sannin, Kisame would be able to grab him. With a growl, the swordsman rushed after the boy. 

Without warning a pink flesh-like substance began to grow out of the walls, floor and ceiling. Kisame pulled up short of snatching Naruto, looking back towards the Toad Sage. He’d cast some kind of jutsu, Kisame had never seen anything like it before. It was as if they’d been transported inside some giant animal's mouth. 

“Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibar!” The Sannin shouted. Kisame felt the fleshy substance beneath him move, it had started to wrap around his feet, attempting to hold him in place. 

“How unfortunate, Itachi, Kisame. You are already inside my stomach!” Jiraiya said. “I summoned the esophagus of a giant toad of Mount Myomoku.”

“What!?” This was easily the grossest thing that had ever happened to Kisame which was saying something because he'd been _inside_ Samehada. The former Kiri-nin decided then and there that he _hated_ Toads, Jiraiya especially. He much preferred fish and deepsea creatures. Amphibians were _icky_. 

“What is this!?” Naruto asked, bewildered as he looked around at the walls and ceiling.

“Naruto, stay still.” Jiraiya commanded, “Don’t worry, this is my jutsu.”

“Kisame, beside me!” Itachi called out, Kisame immediately pulled his feet free of the disgusting fleshy substance, moving towards his partner. He had hardly taken a few steps when something yanked on Samehada, turning back towards his blade Kisame realised that the pink sludge had also wrapped itself around the tip of his sword. 

“Damn it!” Kisame growled, yanking his sword free with a hard pull. The moment Samehada was released Kisame started running after his partner. This was the _second_ time they’d had to retreat today.

“It’s useless!” Jiraya called out to them, “There hasn’t been a single person who has been able to escape this jutsu!”

Kisame followed Itachi’s lead, swinging Samehada around to protect his back. “There is a wall of flesh chasing us, Itachi!” Kisame said, his voice veering too close to hysterical for comfort. Itachi, as usual, ignored him. Kisame was reaching his limit of bullshit that he could deal with today. Itachi had _betrayed_ Akatsuki.

Kisame’s growl of frustration resonated deeply in his chest, enough was _enough_. He turned back, swinging Samehada in front of him to block any incoming attacks. Tentacles made of pink flesh reached out towards Kisame, disgusted, the swordsman swung Samehada down heavily, the blade easily tearing through the gasping fleshy limbs. Itachi’s chakra struck Kisame unexpectedly, boiling hot and demanding. The swordsman swore loudly, his mind telling him to keep fighting but his body was already following Itachi’s silent command. Kisame reluctantly turned his back on the enemy and resumed running after his partner. 

“The _flesh_ is gaining on us, at this rate-” Kisame did not want to die by being eaten by a _gigantic toad._

Itachi’s chakra flared but it was different this time. It wasn’t the hot spike of Tsukuyomi, this was something else. The heat was still there, flashing brilliantly, so hot Kisame felt like his skin might burn. Itachi’s chakra _unfurled_ , enveloping them both in a protective shroud. Then there was a huge crash, ahead of them the fleshy wall appeared to burst into black flames, eating away at the jutsu and opening up their escape route. 

They kept running, quickly jumping over rooftops, then making their way out of Shukuba Town and into the surrounding forest. It pissed Kisame off that they’d failed to capture the Jinchūriki _again_. They made such a good team together, Kisame wasn’t used to losing. 

“Why must we retreat?” Kisame demanded, he was so confused. “You-”

Itachi interrupted Kisame, “We have no reason to rush to get Naruto.” His voice sounded wrong, Kisame looked over at his partner. He was pale, more so than usual. Itachi looked washed out. Sweat beaded down his face, Kisame realised his partner looked drained. _Chakra exhaustion._

“Besides,” Itachi said, breathing more heavily than usual, he was having to take extra breaths between his words. “I need to rest somewhere for awhile. I didn’t just use Tsukuyomi, I had to use Amaterasu to get us free of that jutsu.”

“Itachi.” Kisame frowned, all his anger leaving him in a rush, Itachi had overused his eyes. As they ran Kisame watched blood begin to drip down the other shinobi’s face, the droplets were caught by the wind and trailed after him. Kisame knew the blood wasn’t from a wound Itachi had sustained during the battle. His eyes were bleeding again. 

_tbc_


	4. Chapter Four

After their confrontation with Jiraiya, the two Akatsuki members had fled to the Land of Rivers and made camp near their organisation's hideout. Kisame had worried Itachi wouldn’t make the distance but his partner had refused any assistance Kisame had offered. Thankfully Itachi seemed to realise that he would be more of a hindrance than a help in setting up their camp.

Kisame had always been the one to choose the location for their campsites. Having left Kirigakure when he was nineteen, almost ten years ago, the swordsman was very accomplished at sleeping in the wilderness. Itachi always seemed quietly fascinated by Kisame’s skills at building shelter out of nothing but what their surroundings could provide.

This time, Kisame decided to build a more semi-permanent structure for them. Kisame looked around, planning their hut’s size and placement in his head, calculating the materials he’d need. Itachi had found a soft patch of earth under a nearby tree, leaning his back against the trunk and closing his eyes. Kisame frowned unhappily, there were tear tracks of dried blood trailing down his face. Kisame walked over to his partner, sticking Samehada into the earth by his side and pulling off his Akatsuki cloak, laying it over Itachi’s legs for extra warmth. The other ninja had given Kisame a lot to consider. 

One dark eye cracked open, peering up at the former Kiri-nin. Kisame grinned widely, showing his teeth and winked. Kisame reached down and pulled off his shirt, leaving himself bare from the waist up. He was about to perform quite a bit of physical labour and he didn’t feel like sweating through his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Itachi’s quiet voice asked, sounding oddly fragile in his exhausted state.

Kisame threw his shirt onto the ground next to his comrade. “Building you a place to rest, as requested.” he said cheekily, “Why? What does it look like I’m doing?” 

Itachi’s eye fell closed again, “Do whatever you want.”

Kisame gripped the hilt of his sword, Samehada would not like being used to cut down trees and strip branches but Itachi wasn’t in any condition to sleep under the stars tonight. With the help of a few select jutsus’ and some quick swings of his sword Kisame had the basic frame of their hut started. He’d used thin, sapling-like trees to build the frame, knocking the wooden pillars into the ground with the help of an earth release. 

With the basic frame done, Kisame started on the internal support structure, creating a teepee-like erection in the centre of the frame. As Kisame hoisted himself up, climbing the wooden pillars to reach up to lash them together he could have sworn he’d heard Itachi make a sound. But when Kisame turned to check on his partner Itachi’s eyes were still closed and his breathing steady. He’d fallen asleep. 

As the hours passed Kisame continued to work, he’d just completed the roof of the structure by layering large palm leaves over the bones of the hut. Kisame ducked under the edge of the roof and began to disassemble the teepee-like scaffolding he’d temporarily put in place that had helped him complete the roof. 

Kisame stood back and examined his hard work, it would do for tonight at least. Tomorrow he would add walls to help protect them from the elements. Hopefully, if it rained there wouldn’t be much wind and they’d stay dry. He walked back over to his partner and kneeled down beside him. Kisame was sweaty and covered in bits of debris and dirt from climbing the hut and layering the leaves for the roof. What Kisame would give for a hot bath right now. 

“Itachi,” Kisame called gently, reaching out one hand to softly touch his partner's knee. “This is as much as I can do for now, in the morning I’ll make it a bit fancier. Come on.” 

Itachi mumbled at Kisame’s voice, his eyes blinking open. “Kisame?” 

“You weren’t kidding, ‘Tachi. I’ve never seen you this exhausted.” Kisame watched as the other shinobi stretched and pulled himself lethargically to his feet. “That must have been some dōjutsu you used. Those black flames?”

Itachi nodded, “Amaterasu.”

Kisame pulled himself up from his kneeling position. “Yeah, crazy stuff.” 

“Hmm…” Itachi hummed, he was holding himself upright with one arm braced against the tree. Chakra exhaustion _sucked_. Kisame couldn’t help but smile, Itachi was cute like this. More like the teenager he should have been. Softer. Kisame found himself wishing Itachi was this open more often. 

“Come, all-powerful one. I’ll help you get settled, then I’ll go get us some firewood. I can probably find a rabbit or a river nearby if you have a preference for dinner?”

Kisame reached out again, this time wrapping one arm around Itachi’s waist and guiding him into the round hut. Itachi leaned into him, “Dango?”

The swordsman chuckled, “Sorry ‘Tachi, I might be the best hunter within fifty clicks of this place but I don’t think I’ll find wild dango in the Land of Rivers.”

Itachi’s face scrunched up in disappointment, “Hmm… that’s annoying.”

* * *

Kisame kept watch while Itachi slept that night, usually, they would have taken it in turns so they could both get a few hours of rest but Itachi was in no condition to act as a lookout. Kisame shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. Itachi was laying on the other side of the fire he’d built in the centre of the hut. The Uchiha had both their Akatsuki cloaks adorably wrapped around him like nori on a sushi roll. They’d had to leave all their supplies behind in their rush to escape the Sannin. 

Kisame wasn’t worried, Tanigakure was a few hours hard run south from their current position. He’d be able to visit tomorrow and buy a few essentials for them. Soap being the first on the list, both he and Itachi needed a good bath. Some spare clothes, rice, a cooking pot or two. Kisame’s eyes roamed around the hut, falling on his sleeping companion. _Dango_. He should get Itachi some sweets. 

He wouldn’t admit it out loud but Kisame was a little worried about his partner. The fight with his brother had drained him, it hadn’t just been their escape from that creepy flesh prison. Itachi had been shaking even before that when they’d faced Kakashi and his cohorts in Konoha. 

It didn’t make sense to Kisame, why had Itachi revealed so much information to Jiraiya? Why had Itachi attacked his brother? Kisame unquestionably understood killing your siblings for power and favour. His mother had proudly told him he’d done so himself before he’d even been born, cannibalising his siblings while still inside the womb. Birthing such a strong pup had been something his clan had once celebrated. But that didn’t seem right for Itachi, he was an Uchiha, not a Hoshigaki. As far as Kisame knew the Uchiha clan frowned upon fratricide. 

Kisame tried to look underneath the underneath but he found he just didn’t have enough information. He’d merely heard rumours of the massacre, Itachi seemingly going crazy and slaughtering his clan one night in a mad show of his power. Disappearing like a shadow into the night, his younger brother the sole survivor. The only way Kisame would understand what had happened between the two brothers and the reason for his betrayal of Akatsuki -- if Itachi had ever been loyal in the first place -- would be when Itachi explained it to him. If he _ever_ trusted Kisame enough to tell him the truth.

The swordsman sighed, running around in circles like this wouldn’t get him anywhere. Itachi would either tell him the truth one day, or he wouldn’t. Simple as that. Kisame watched the rise and fall of Itachi’s chest as he slept. He was adorable when he relaxed, his features softened and he lost that stiff, icy facade he constantly wore. A similar thing happened during battle, when Itachi’s chakra relaxed, turning hot and flashing bright red with his Sharingan. Kisame _loved_ it.

“Oh.” Kisame suddenly realised he’d found a name for all those feelings he’d been ignoring. He was _in_ love with Itachi Uchiha. Kisame followed his every command, and couldn’t bring himself to look away from Itachi. His body began to grow hot at the thought of his partner in battle, the thought of what it would be like for Itachi to touch him _intimately_ was never far from his mind. He was _in_ _love_ with Itachi Uchiha. Itachi had won his heart and his loyalty without Kisame’s consent and Itachi had just _betrayed_ Akatsuki.

“Fuck.”

* * *

The next morning, after waking Itachi and letting him know what he was doing Kisame left and began the long run to Tanigakure. Kisame hadn’t had any trouble staying awake, his epiphany regarding his feelings for Itachi had made sure of that. The question now was, what should Kisame _do_ about those feelings?

Did Itachi feel the same way? Unlikely. Itachi was the ultimate cold shoulder. Did Itachi even consider them friends? Or was Kisame simply a member of Akatsuki to the Uchiha? Did Itachi think of Kisame as his enemy? It was certainly true that they made a good team when they fought but that didn’t mean Itachi wanted to kiss him. 

Kisame wanted to kiss Itachi. He wanted that _very_ much. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Hoshigaki!” Kisame growled at himself, forcing his legs to push harder, run faster. What would Itachi Uchiha, Master of Illusion, want with a male, S-class criminal Kiri missing-nin from a diminished clan that he could very well be the final member of. Kisame wasn’t exactly an advantageous match for the Uchiha heir. He wasn’t able to offer Itachi the chance of an heir for a start. If that was even something Itachi wanted, considering he’d massacred his clan. 

Kisame frowned, that didn’t sound right. It wasn’t _just_ Kisame who was a wanted criminal. Itachi was himself a defected Leaf-nin. So that made Kisame’s whole argument against himself invalid. _Why was he trying to make excuses again?_

“Because he deserves better,” Kisame said aloud, surprised by the depth of his feelings. But it was true wasn’t it? Forget the criminal records and dying clans. Forget _Akatsuki_. What did Kisame have to offer Itachi as a man, as a _mate?_

_I built him a house._ Kisame could have slapped himself, that was certainly _not_ the usual first step in his clan's courting rituals. He’d really jumped ahead there. Kisame supposed that his ancestors would either forgive him or not. He’d find out when he was dead, it wasn’t something he could change now. 

The question was, did Kisame _want_ to court Itachi? The answer came to him instantly. _Yes_ , of course, he did. He wanted Itachi. He wanted his mind, his body, his soul. Kisame wanted to be with Itachi for the rest of his life. He wanted to give Itachi his heart... _His bite._

And really, Kisame thought to himself, shaking his head. It wasn’t his place to decide what Itachi wanted. Kisame would put himself out there, he’d start the courting ritual, although some changes would need to be made and Itachi would make his choice. Either he’d choose Kisame, or he wouldn’t.

Kisame knew what he hoped Itachi’s decision would be.

* * *

When Kisame returned to their camp later that day he made good on his promise to make their _‘house’_ a bit fancier. Using thin, bendy bamboo-like vegetation he'd found growing nearby Kisame had created walls around the wooden pillars that held up the roof. Leaving a gap between two posts as a make-shift entry. With the fire still burning inside and now with walls to protect them from the wind, it quickly turned warm and cozy inside. 

Itachi had managed to keep himself awake while Kisame had gone to get supplies but he’d fallen asleep almost immediately upon seeing Kisame approach their campsite. The level of trust Itachi had shown in that single moment had floored Kisame. Perhaps there was hope for his plan to woo the Uchiha after all? The swordsman let him sleep, working as quietly as possible around his sleeping form. Kisame felt a sense of pride bubble up inside his chest, he was providing for his mate. Shelter, food, water, proving his ability and prowess. 

Now that Kisame had put a name to his feelings it seemed like the floodgates had opened. The run to Tanigakure and back had given him hours to think and contemplate what he should do next. The Hoshigaki clan had strict courting guidelines for pursuing a potential mate. Kisame needed to consider what steps would be appropriate and appreciated by someone outside his clan. 

It was no secret that the Hoshigaki clan were unorthodox, even within Kirigakure they were considered extreme and the Bloody Mist practised an all-out battle royal for graduation from their Academy. It was also one of the reasons why the clan was teetering on the edge of extinction. Still, it was one thing for Kisame to defect from Kiri and turn his back on Akatsuki; it was something entirely different to abandon the teachings and traditions of his heritage. Kisame hadn’t forgotten who he was at his core. He’d told Itachi as much on that first day they’d become partners. 

Building a house was usually one of the final steps in the process and tradition dictated that the structure be built _exclusively_ by hand. Truthfully Kisame could have built their entire hut without the use of any elemental release but he’d been pushed for time yesterday. 

According to Hoshigaki custom, the first step in courting a potential mate would be to present your desired partner with a tooth. Kisame considered if Itachi would find that unsettling, however, this step was _essential_ as it declared your intention to begin a courtship. Kisame would choose his biggest, sharpest tooth, rip it from his jaw and present it to his potential spouse. 

The recipient of the tooth could reject the offer for courtship immediately, however usually other hopeful suitors would also present their own and the receiver would hold onto the teeth until they had made their final decision.

The symbolism of the act meant that Kisame was willing to withstand any pain to stand beside them for life. The size and sharpness of the tooth spoke of Kisame’s abilities as a predator and protector. At the end of the courtship, the intended would either discard or return the teeth to the rejected candidates and fashion their chosen mate's tooth into jewellery. A necklace was the most common option as it was easily made and worn. Kisame lost himself in a daydream for a moment of Itachi wearing his tooth around his neck, flushed and naked, reaching out for Kisame and asking him to claim him. 

A soft moan from the bundle of Akatsuki cloaks brought Kisame back to reality. Kisame glanced over to the bags of items he’d purchased and had dropped unceremoniously near the newly constructed doorway. The former Kiri-nin pushed off from the wooden pillar he’d been leaning against and started sorting through the bags. 

“Kisame?” Itachi’s voice called out in confusion. 

“I’m here.” 

“Did you… _build_ me a house?”

* * *

It took Itachi almost three weeks to fully recover from his chakra exhaustion. Kisame thanked the gods for the boost of stolen chakra from Naruto, otherwise, Kisame wouldn’t have been able to build the hut, run several hundred kilometres and stay awake for over seventy-two hours straight. 

Kisame _adored_ Samehada. 

Itachi had made childish grabby-hands when the swordsman had revealed he’d purchased soap in Tanigakure before his cold mask had abruptly slammed back into place. The soft, open, exhausted Itachi Kisame had fallen just that _little bit_ more in love with was suddenly gone. 

“Have you spoken to Pein?” Itachi asked as they finished their lunch.

Kisame nodded, swallowing his mouthful of rice. “Yes, a few days after we arrived here. He provided a list of bounties that we are to collect.”

“What did you tell him?”

That was a rather loaded question. Kisame watched the Uchiha for a moment, remembering his meeting with their leader and the discussion they’d had regarding Itachi. 

> _“What’s your opinion of Itachi Uchiha?” Pein had asked him. “Do you think he’s truly devoted to our cause?”_
> 
> _“I have no reason to doubt him.”_
> 
> _“We suspect there is a traitor amongst us Kisame.” White Zetsu said._
> 
> _“You think Itachi is a spy?” Kisame mused, his gaze moving around the circle of distorted images that were his comrades._
> 
> _“What is Itachi doing now?” Demanded Kakuzu. “Why isn’t he here?”_
> 
> _“We fought the Sannin, Jiraiya. He’s suffering from chakra exhaustion.” Kisame shrugged, “He’s been asleep for almost three days.”_
> 
> _Hidan snorted, “Just kill him and be done with it, Pein. I don’t have the patience for this. Itachi is obviously the spy.”_
> 
> _“No, Hidan.” Pein shook his head, “We have no proof that Itachi has betrayed us.”_
> 
> _“Not yet,” Sasori growled._
> 
> _“Kisame,” Pein’s eyes narrowed. “I want you to watch Itachi carefully and report to me any suspicious behaviour. Sneaking off by himself, sending hawks, I’m sure you understand?”_
> 
> _“Of course.” Kisame bowed and released the jutsu of his spectral image._

Kisame shook his head, “I explained that we were attacked by Jiraiya who recognised us as Akatsuki members.” The swordsman raised his hands, moving through communication signs while he continued speaking aloud. “I told them about our battle with him, how we escaped and that you were recovering from chakra exhaustion.”

What Kisame would not say aloud was: _They suspect you. I must report suspicious behaviour._

Itachi’s eyes swirled, bleeding into the red of the Sharingan as he stared at Kisame. The swordsman met his gaze easily, he knew exactly what he’d just admitted to. Kisame had made his decision, he would change his loyalty one last time. 

Itachi would know he had lied to their leader to protect him, Pein hadn’t asked about their mission to capture the Nine-Tails during their meeting. Itachi had led them to Konoha for reasons that were unknown to Kisame. 

He braced himself as his hands moved again: _You told Sage. Naruto number one priority. Order by Akatsuki._

Itachi’s eyes narrowed but he didn't make any move to attack. Kisame moved his hands one last time: _I stay beside you._

Itachi froze, his eyes widened, staring at Kisame in shock. The power of the Sharingan receded and Kisame watched as his partner’s mask slipped for the briefest moment. Itachi’s hands lifted from his lap, signing back to Kisame.

_Thank you. Plants have ears. Be careful._

They needed to be extremely cautious of everything they said from now on. 

* * *

Kisame watched the twinkle of the stars overhead, they’d packed up their things and would leave their little house at dawn. Kisame felt restless inside the hut and had climbed up onto the roof for some fresh air. He’d miss this place, they’d been living here for over a month and strangely it had started to feel like _home_. Perhaps one day they would return to this spot and Kisame could build Itachi a _real_ house. 

The soft caress of Itachi’s chakra made Kisame shudder. It was warm and comforting. The ice of Itachi’s facade appeared to be put away for tonight. Itachi’s head popped over the edge of the roof as the Uchiha pulled himself up to join Kisame. 

Itachi settled next to him, leaving a small gap between them. He was so close Kisame could almost imagine the heat of Itachi’s body seeping into his side. Kisame wanted to reach out and touch, to hold Itachi to him.

“Do you ever regret it?” Kisame whispered, breaking the silence. His gaze remained lifted towards the crescent moon and the sparkling stars above them. 

“No.” Itachi turned towards Kisame and looked up at him. “Do you?”

“I can’t regret anything if it brought me to you.”

* * *

Kisame sat heavily on the grass and prepared to send his image to their prearranged Akatsuki meeting. Moving his hands through the necessary seals Kisame closed his eyes and reopened them to look around the familiar cave that was Akatsuki’s headquarters. 

“I’ll keep this brief,” Pein stated sharply. “Kisame, have you noticed any odd behaviour from your partner?”

“He does wander off alone occasionally, and I’ve followed him discreetly since you made your suspicions known. I haven’t witnessed anything unusual or deceitful about his movements.” Kisame reported. 

“Good.” Pein nodded, “You’ll notice that Deidara is also not in attendance with us today. Sasori, I want you to keep a closer eye on your partner and follow Kisame’s example. Report any unusual behaviour to me immediately.”

“Of course, Leader.” Sasori bowed in agreement. 

“I have had confirmation that our former member Orochimaru has been joined by the other remaining Uchiha, Itachi’s brother Sasuke. It appears that Orochimaru intends to use his body as a vessel when he can next use that _particular_ jutsu he favours.” Pein said disdainfully. “From what my spies have heard he will be unable to claim the boy’s body for another three years.”

“If Orochimaru gains the Sharingan he could become an obstacle to our plan,” Kakuzu muttered.

“Yes.” Acknowledge Pein. “I don’t want anyone to interfere with Orochimaru yet. There are schemes within Konohagakure to recapture the young Uchiha. It may be a better use of our resources to let them do all the work for us. When I know more on the situation I’ll update you.”

“Should I inform Itachi of his brother’s fate?” Kisame asked. 

“It could provide an insight into his thoughts.” Sasori rumbled, “Watch closely how he reacts, he may betray Akatsuki to save his brother.”

“No.” Kisame shook his head. “Itachi hates his brother, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Very well, tell your partner whatever you think is best. It’s not a secret Sasuke has joined him.” Pein stated. “You’re dismissed.”

Kisame blinked his eyes open, the bright sun of the day stinging his eyes after the darkness of the cave and distorted reality the image jutsu provided.

Itachi was standing nearby, waiting for him. He hadn’t been invited to this particular meeting. They needed to be _very_ careful, Zetsu could move from plant to plant soundlessly and hide his chakra perfectly. He could be listening at any moment.

“I bought you some Jasmine tea.” Itachi rustled the bag he was holding. “Let’s return to camp and you can update me.”

Kisame nodded, rising to his feet and following his partner. They had made a temporary camp in a small clearing, the two had spent the night on the ground with nothing but the stars to cover them. Itachi began filling a pot with water, prodding at their firepit to bring life back to the flames. The swordsman considered how best to inform his companion about his brother. They still hadn’t discussed the massacre and Itachi’s relationship with his sibling, but Kisame had a feeling his news wouldn’t be received well.

“It was a quick meeting,” Kisame started, moving his hands quickly through a few signs. 

_They suspect Deidara. I protect you._

Itachi hummed, spooning out some tea leaves into their battered teapot.

“Orochimaru has a new follower,” Kisame said slowly, his hands moving again. 

_Stay calm._

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, spinning quickly into the red of the Sharingan. His gaze didn’t move from Kisame’s hands. 

“Sasuke Uchiha has joined him. Pein has heard that Orochimaru plans to make him his new vessel.” 

Itachi’s whole body went still. Kisame glanced around, uselessly pushing out his chakra to see if he could sense anyone around. He wasn’t a sensor, for as much as he could detect a spike of chakra both in and out of battle Kisame was useless when it mattered most. 

Itachi abruptly stood and left the fireside, disappearing into the trees. Kisame’s hands fell into his lap, he hated giving Itachi bad news. Why would Sasuke join Orochimaru? Surely the kid knew that the snake wanted his body for his own? What would Orochimaru do to Itachi’s brother before then? Would he experiment on the Uchiha’s eyes? 

Kisame watched the water in the pot boil. He didn’t feel like tea anymore. The swordsman removed the water from the fire and went after his partner. He was worried Itachi would do something rash and make some crazy impulsive decision. He was always totally unpredictable when it came to his brother. 

Kisame found Itachi leaning against a tree, his head bowed and shoulders shaking. He didn’t make a sound but Kisame could tell what was happening. The swordsman closed the distance between them and pulled Itachi into his arms. The former Leaf-nin pressed his forehead against Kisame’s chest. 

"I'm not sure what you're thinking…” Kisame whispered as he rubbed his large hands over Itachi’s back, “But I promise I’ll stay beside you no matter what you decide.”

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested [here](https://youtu.be/vAuO3bHxSpc?t=13) is the video I used as a reference for the construction of the hut :)


	5. Chapter Five

Kisame brought Samehada up in a long arch, slicing through the blast of lightning the shinobi had released. He had been attacked by Sunagakure shinobi while travelling through the Land of Wind and Kisame had been fighting for what felt like hours. What the swordsman had thought was a group of three Chūnin Sand-nin had turned out to be a trap. Once sprung, the enemy had revealed twelve more shinobi had been hiding under a chakra suppressing barrier. The worst part was that Kisame was alone. Itachi was over twenty kilometres away, pretending to be a _geisha_ to get intel on their next bounty. 

“Damn it!” Kisame cursed, hands flicking through hand movements, directing his chakra to his stomach. “Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!” The jet of high-velocity water smacked into one of the Suna-nin pinning him. Kisame kept up the barrage as long as possible, hoping the force of the water would crush the ninja’s chest and kill him. Kisame ducked the swipe of a tantō blade, releasing the ninjutsu and quickly using a Shunshin to get away just as a barrier jutsu slammed down in front of Kisame, blocking his escape.

“Give up Hoshigaki!” One of the Sand shinobi called out. 

“We have you surrounded!”

“Your bounty will buy me a _year's_ worth of saké!”

“I want his sword!”

Kisame growled, he was starting to think Sunagakure shinobi were the most annoying ninja on earth. They’d been calling out random insults since the battle started. It was time for Kisame to get serious. 

“Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu!” Kisame quickly sent his chakra out around him, thickening the mist heavily. It would be difficult to maintain this density of water vapour in the desert but hindering his foe's ability to see was his best option. Fighting three Chūnin and twelve Jōnin at once was a challenge even for the Monster of the Hidden Mist.

Kisame used a pulse of chakra to detect the positions of the Sand-nin, the technique was similar to the echolocation whales and dolphins used in the sea. Silently moving through the mist Kisame reached up and covered the mouth of a nearby shinobi, dragging Samehada through the man's neck, beheading him instantly. The swordsman moved to his next target and pushed Samehada into his chest. That was two down. Only _thirteen_ more to go, assuming that one he’d attempted to crush with his water release was still breathing.

There was a pulse of unfamiliar chakra, “Bashōsen: Kaze no Maki!”

 _Well, fuck._ Kisame grunted, desperately trying to hold onto the mist as the powerful gust of wind ripped through his ninjutsu. The heat of the sand and sun had already started to weaken it, and with the wind release on top Kisame felt his hold on the mist slip. With a final blast of air, his cover was dispelled. _Damn_ the desert heat, it was making him slow and sapping all his strength!

“He killed Asagami!”

“You bastard!”

“Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!” Kisame called out as two water clones appeared at his side. The clones immediately split up and began to fight the Suna-nin. Each clone managed to separate four Suna-nin each, leaving Kisame to deal with the five remaining shinobi. One of the clones cut an enemy ninja in half before abruptly popping out of existence. The explosion of water from the clone sent the remaining three living Sunagakure shinobi flying. 

“Formation C!” 

“Scatter!”

“Raiton: Amigumo!”

Kisame wasn’t fast enough, the ninjutsu spread out like a spiderweb all around him, the lightning release slamming into him and his clone before either could escape. The attack caused his clone to disappear. Samehada tried to absorb some of the foreign chakras but it seemed the Suna-nin were working collaboratively. 

_They must have more than one lightning user in their squad,_ Kisame grumbled. His whole body shook, the tiny spasms caused Kisame to fall to one knee. His chest felt tight, his heartbeat was erratic and he was also having trouble breathing. 

“Raiton: Raiga!”

“Raiton: Sandāboruto!”

Two voices called out at the same time, as three massive bolts of lighting violently arched towards Kisame. He forced himself to his feet, lifting Samehada in shield position, his other hand making a half tiger seal, preparing to use a Shunshin. 

“Kisame!” Itachi’s voice cried out and Kisame instinctively looked towards the sound, the distraction caused the swordsman to hesitate at the last moment. There was no time to avoid the incoming attack now. The roaring strikes slammed into him, the heat and light were overwhelming, Kisame couldn’t see anything but the blinding pure white of the plasma. 

* * *

“-same! Kisame!” Itachi sounded frantic, something must be wrong. Kisame needed to get up and protect him. _Why was he lying down?_

“Wh-” Kisame gasped. The rush of pain that followed consciousness smacked into him with as much force as a thousand tone Ganseki Kuzushi. “Ow.”

“I am going to kill you.” Itachi vowed, “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

“Wha-?” Kisame tried to ask again, but his throat wouldn’t work. Little sparks of electricity popped all over him. 

“Of all the _stupid_ , muscle-headed…” Itachi muttered, “Where the _hell_ did your sword go?”

“Sameh-”

“Shut up!” 

Kisame laid back on the sand and tried to regain control of his body. Getting hit by three Raiton attacks in the span of a few seconds had almost killed him. _Fuck_. Kisame stared up at the clear sky. 

“Oh, _there_ it is!” Itachi huffed. 

Kisame turned his head towards the other shinobi, Itachi had found Samehada and was reaching out to grasp the hilt. “Sto-” Kisame rasped, but the shuddering of his muscles made it almost impossible to speak.

Itachi’s hand closed around the sword and lifted it, dragging the tip along the sand as he brought it over to him. Kisame just stared in shock, Samehada hadn’t attacked Itachi. His sword had _allowed_ the Uchiha to hold it. 

“Hurry up and heal yourself, you moronic fish.” 

Kisame pulled himself up again, sitting on his rear with his legs splayed out in front of him, he stared up at his partner. “Itachi.” 

“If you were wondering, yes. I _did_ just save your life.” Itachi dropped Samehada onto Kisame’s lap. The sword sent a pulse of stolen chakra into the former Kiri-nin, instantly healing him. “You can thank me later. We need to go. That was a lot of chakra you and those Sand-nin were putting out. Not to mention my Susanoo. It’s likely an ANBU squad will be dispatched from Sunagakure, if they haven’t left already, and we need to be gone before they get here.”

Kisame continued to stare blankly. Itachi had _held_ Samehada. 

“Are you even listening to me, Kisame?” Itachi grumbled, the icy mask and cold facade were nowhere in sight. This was _pure, unfiltered_ Itachi Uchiha in all his enraged glory. “Wait, what are you doing?”

Kisame reached up into his mouth, found the tooth he’d already decided would be Itachi’s and _yanked_. 

“Kisame!” 

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was _brilliant_ and Kisame adored him. Surely, Kisame decided they were meant to be together as upon being presented with Kisame’s tooth he’d simply stared at the former Kiri-nin, taken the bloody tooth from his hand, tucked it into his pocket and just… continued telling Kisame off.

It hadn’t been exactly what Kisame originally planned when he’d imagined giving Itachi his tooth but it seemed perfect in hindsight. Kisame couldn’t stop grinning. Itachi had accepted his offer of courtship! He hadn’t been rejected and more importantly Itachi was using his mask of cold indifference less and less allowing Kisame to see his true self more and more.

Kisame was uncertain that Itachi fully understood the meaning behind the tooth and a mixture of embarrassment and pride prevented the swordsman from outright telling him. So Kisame decided that there were other _less_ Hoshigaki ways of letting his partner know he was interested. 

They were walking again, making their way slowly towards their next destination. Kisame would be happy if he never saw Sunagakure and the Land of Wind _ever_ again. He’d realised too late in his battle that the intense heat and dryness of the desert had begun to weaken Kisame. His ancestors had intermixed with the sea, he wasn’t _supposed_ to be running around such an arid environment. 

Itachi walked beside him, he’d calmed down after a few more choice insults about Kisame’s stupidity and barbarism. Kisame had just smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. The warmth of his partner’s chakra was very different from the extreme heat of the desert. It was comforting, soothing and Kisame wished Itachi would never slam down that icy mask ever again. Kisame only wanted to look at the _real_ Itachi.

 _Well then,_ Kisame thought, _it was time for some good old fashioned flirting._ Itachi might not know the traditional courting rituals of his clan but he couldn’t misunderstand basic _flirting_. Kisame chuckled softly to himself and Itachi glanced over at him, one eyebrow quirked in question.

“Did it hurt?” Kisame smirked, as he leaned over into Itachi’s space, barely brushing against his partner. He was pushing his luck with how close he was but Kisame found he wanted to see those eyes swirl red, he wanted to be sure that Itachi knew his intentions.

Itachi blinked up at Kisame in confusion. “Did what hurt?”

 _Got him,_ Kisame cheered internally. “When you fell from heaven?” The kunai embedded in his thigh was worth it, that momentary flash of red was worth any pain.

* * *

Kisame was covered in blood, miscellaneous viscera and gore. It had soaked into his clothes and was pooling at his feet as it dripped thickly onto the grass. Kisame was still panting slightly from the battle, even now a little under an hour later. Itachi hadn’t been with him, but thankfully Kisame hadn’t needed his help this time. When he wasn’t exhausted and dried out by the desert sun Kisame was an _incredible_ fighter. 

Kisame sucked at his teeth, all he could taste was blood, he spat inelegantly off to his left. He’d lost a few teeth during that fight but Kisame wasn’t worried, they’d grow back. The same way the tooth he’d given to Itachi had, the way _all_ of Kisame’s teeth did. Having sharks for ancestors had certain _advantages_. 

Kisame felt inexplicably happy, he’d won a hard, fierce battle, the swordsman had tasted the blood of his enemies and _laughed_. Samehada was almost vibrating with joy on his back, sending pulses of stolen chakra into Kisame, prolonging the adrenaline high from battle.

He glanced down at the bar of soap grasped in his hand. He’d snatched it from their camp when he returned and immediately made his way to the nearby river. Kisame was uncertain if Itachi would appreciate seeing him covered in the evidence of his victory. Kisame knew what _he_ wanted. He was thrumming with energy and excitement. He wanted to find Itachi and throw him down on the nearest flat surface and screw his brains out.

Kisame wanted to show Itachi how powerful a predator he was. How strong he was. How he would protect Itachi for the rest of his life. Kisame reached up and pulled Samehada from his back, placing the sword on the ground. He’d clean it later. Kisame took a deep breath and walked into the river. The cold water rushed around his legs. The white bar of soap had already started to turn pink in his fist while he’d stood there. 

Kisame took a few more long strides deeper into the water before beginning to remove his clothes. They were beyond saving at this point, Kisame would need to ask Pein to send him another cloak. Kisame threw the soaked garments behind him, he listened as they slapped wetly on the grass near his sword. The former Kiri-nin stripped until he was completely naked, the water covered his lower half, lapping gently around his navel.

Kisame dunked himself under, relaxing as the water closed over his head, totally submerged. He wished the vestigial gills on his shoulders worked without having to merge with Samehada. Kisame could hold his breath for a long time, but he wasn’t so fish-like that he needed to stay wet or retain a mucus layer over his skin. Kisame wondered if he’d been born with functional gills would that mean he would no longer be able to breathe on land? Perhaps he should just be happy with what he’d been given.

With the soap still clenched in his hand, Kisame stood back up. Breaking the surface with a large splash, like a shark breaching the water to leap up and catch a low flying gull. Kisame flicked his head, sending droplets flying from his hair. He reached up with his free hand to remove his sodden Hitai-ate. 

There was movement on the far side of the river, Kisame watched closely not giving any indication that this interloper had been noticed. Kisame began to rub the soap into his headband, attempting to clean the blood-soaked fabric. Kisame extended out his chakra, trying to find the observer but all Kisame could feel was Itachi’s familiar warm chakra signature. Was Itachi watching him bathe? Kisame grinned, maybe he could show off a little after all? 

Kisame finished cleaning his Hitai-ate and tossed it over his shoulder, it landed with a wet _slap_ on the riverbank. The swordsman considered what he should do for his potential mate, should he display himself or should he take advantage of this situation and jump ahead in the courting ritual? Kisame glanced up at where he knew Itachi was hiding, watching him as he rubbed the soap over his arms. 

His courting of Itachi had certainly been unconventional by Hoshigaki standards from the moment Kisame had begun. He’d had to change things, to suit his chosen mate but like the presenting of his tooth, Kisame felt that this step, the traditional chants of his clan shouldn’t be altered. 

With a deep breath, Kisame pulled air into his lungs and began to hum. The sound started at his normal deep tone, but after a moment it deepened, the sound dragging down to the depths of his chest. The melodious sound carried easily across the distance between them. Kisame kept the humming going, turning it up and down in tone with the melody inside his heart. Taking another deep breath Kisame continued the sound overlaying it with his words.

> _“Þann gel ek þér fyrstan, þann kveða fjölnýtan, þann gól Rindi Rani, at þú of öxl skjótir, því er þér atalt þykkir; sjalfr leið þú sjalfan þik.”_

The chants were spoken in the traditional language of his clan, Kisame had learned the words when he was a child and he found that he remembered them perfectly. It was strangely easy, calling out in song to his mate. He continued to wash as he chanted, dragging this soapy hands over his chest and up to his throat. He could feel the vibrations of his voice resonating through his diaphragm. 

> _“Þann gel ek þér annan, ef þú árna skalt viljalauss á vegum, Urðar lokur haldi þér öllum megum, er þú á sinnum sér.”_

There was a sound of movement from the far side of the river, Itachi had shifted, moving closer. Kisame grinned, as he sang the second verse. The swordsman hoped that Itachi would at least understand the tone of his words, if not the exact meaning. Kisame kept up his duel tones, rumbling in a deep baritone as he continued onto the third.

> _“Þann gel ek þér inn þriðja, ef þér þjóðáar falla at fjörlotum, Horn ok Ruðr snúisk til heljar meðan, en þverri æ fyr þér.”_

Kisame scooped water into his hands, washing away the suds from his chest and arms. The water around him had turned cloudy with the soap residue. 

> _“Þann gel ek þér inn fjórða, ef þik fjándr standa görvir á galgvegi, hugr þeim hverfi til handa þér, ok snúisk þeim til sátta sefi.”_

Itachi had moved even closer, Kisame could almost see him. The edge of his Akatsuki cloak fluttering in the breeze. It was like they were being pulled together, the spell Kisame had created with his chanting washing over them. Sealing them together like some kind of otherworldly jutsu.

> _“Þann gel ek þér inn fimmta, ef þér fjöturr verðr borinn at boglimum, leysigaldr læt ek þér fyr legg of kveðinn, ok stökkr þá láss af limum, en af fótum fjöturr.”_

Glowing red eyes locked with Kisame’s. Itachi had stepped out from behind the tree. The swordsman didn’t falter, he kept up the growling, deep melody. The vibrations inside his throat and chest felt good. Having Itachi look at him, and know that this song was for him filled Kisame with a sense of calm and euphoria he’d never experienced before.

> _“Þann gel ek þér inn sétta, ef þú á sjó kemr meira en menn viti, logn ok lögr gangi þér í lúðr saman ok léi þér æ friðdrjúgrar farar.”_

Kisame finished the final verse, letting his deep hum trail off into an almost whistle-like sound before falling silent. The two missing-nin continued to stare at one another, Kisame’s dark eyes meeting the bright red of Itachi’s Sharingan. 

* * *

“You’re not a fish, Kisame.” Itachi huffed, “I wish you wouldn’t keep insisting that you’re not human.” 

Kisame frowned, he’d been called a monster for the majority of his life. He wasn’t sure what else he could be. “My ancestors-”

“I’m very much aware of your heritage, Kisame.” Itachi sighed, he looked tired. Even more exhausted than after their battle with Jiraiya. They hadn’t fought anyone in weeks, why would Itachi be so worn out? “You ripped out a tooth and handed it to me because I saved your life. Trust me. I _get_ it.”

Well, that comment stung. Kisame hadn’t gifted his tooth to Itachi as thanks for saving his blue hide. The swordsman had thought for sure that after his display a few months ago at the river Itachi would _understand_ what he was doing. It seemed Kisame needed to up his flirting game. Maybe Kisame should give Itachi a few less _gruesome_ courting gifts.

Kisame was beginning to despise this argument, he’d hated it from the moment it started when they first met. They had been partners in Akatsuki for well over two years now. They were both damaged goods, not good for anything but killing, they were the sharpest of weapons. But Itachi had this unique softness to him. Almost as if he didn’t _want_ to fight, didn’t want to murder. When he did Itachi always tried to end it as quickly as possible. Kisame had never seen Itachi play with his prey or prolong suffering.

It was a fundamental difference between them. Kisame heralded from a warrior clan, brutality and mercilessness was part of his DNA. Could Itachi accept him the way he was? Could Kisame accept Itachi’s desire for passivity? The swordsman suspected that deep down, in the core of Itachi Uchiha, behind all the ice, the heat and the pure skill at killing, he was a pacifist. Just a man who wanted peace. 

“If I’m not a fish,” Kisame stated, “Then you’re not an island.” He gazed over at his partner as they walked together. Itachi looked like he was forcing himself forward, ignoring his exhaustion. They needed to stop soon so Itachi could rest. He looked unwell. Kisame wasn’t sure he wanted to be human. He wished to be a fish, in a vast ocean, with only his island on which to rest. The island that no one but him could touch. 

* * *

Kisame had bought dango, lots and lots of it. He’d bought so much Kisame wondered if Itachi would explode if he attempted to eat it all. The two Akatsuki partners were making their way to the Land of Frost. It was a journey that would take them many months, especially walking at their usual slow civilian pace. Kisame had decided to stop for a while in Amegakure and let Itachi rest. 

He’d been getting tired more easily recently. Itachi insisted he was fine, but Kisame could tell he’d caught some bug and just didn’t want to admit it. A week or so of good food, a warm bed, lots of sleep and Kisame was sure Itachi would make a full recovery. He just needed to stop and _rest_. 

That special _something_ between them had continued to grow despite Itachi’s misunderstanding about Kisame’s tooth. Especially since that day at the river, Kisame was even more determined to win Itachi’s affections and found himself dreaming about claiming the Uchiha as his mate almost nightly. 

Kisame knew Itachi didn’t understand the significance of his song but he’d still complimented him. Itachi had asked about the sounds Kisame could make, the strange double toned hum seemed to fascinate the other shinobi to no end. Kisame had found himself often keeping some random melody going as they walked now. 

Itachi had started to watch him more closely, Kisame hadn’t actually caught him staring but maybe it meant that Kisame wasn’t the only one who felt the attraction between them. They still hadn’t kissed or even held hands and Kisame was starting to get a little desperate. Hence, the overabundance of dango.

As Kisame opened their hotel room door Itachi looked up from the book he’d been reading. It was a twin room with two single beds on either end, a tiny kitchen and an even smaller bathroom. Kisame was surprised you could fit a shower, sink and toilet into such an itty-bitty space. Itachi was laying on the bed he’d claimed as his own, thankfully resting. He looked better already and they’d only been in Amegakure for a few hours.

“Guess what I bought!?” Kisame grinned, lifting the shopping bags that hung from his arms. Maybe he’d gone a _little bit_ overboard on the sweets. 

“There better be something to eat in amongst all that,” Itachi grumbled. 

Kisame chuckled, “Oh my dear, _sweet_ ‘Tachi! Fear not, your big strong _manly_ shark has purchased only the finest desserts Amegakure had to offer.”

Itachi’s eyes flickered to red, the Sharingan activating in a stutter. “Dessert?”

The swordsman placed his haul down onto the little table between their beds. Kisame thought he heard it groan under the weight. “I have, mochi, daifuku, anmitsu, yokan, all the ingredients to make honey toast and of course… Dango!”

Itachi just stared at him, his red eyes dropped down to take in the huge amount of sweets Kisame was unpacking from the bags. Stacking the containers of confections in piles by type and flavour. 

“Kisame?” Itachi asked.

Kisame finished laying out the banquet he’d gathered, surely Itachi would understand this part of a courtship ritual. It wasn’t a fresh kill, like a buck or a massive yellowfin tuna but it was still food. “Yes?” Kisame answered as he glanced up at his partner.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

* * *

“Doton: Doryūheki!”

Kisame swung Samehada down, ripping through the wall of earth their target had sent up to block them. Kisame grinned, he’d been in the mood for a good fight this morning. They had tracked their bounty to a small village on the outskirts of Shimogakure. 

Itachi ducked under Kisame’s arm and slipped through the hole he’d made in the rock wall. Kisame lifted Samehada and brought it down a second time, the force of the blow widening the crack in the earth enough for Kisame to follow. 

Itachi’s eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Their bounty, Enara was an earth release specialist and it would take Kisame and Itachi working together to take her down. Enara was rumoured to be as strong as the Sannin Tsunade. Kisame had started taking note of how long Itachi was keeping his Sharingan activated. Overuse of his visual jutsu would cause Itachi’s eyes to bleed. Kisame worried that continued use could lead to permanent damage, and it might explain the constant exhaustion that Itachi couldn’t seem to shake.

Enara ducked and rolled away from Itachi’s high kick, the Uchiha spun around quickly to face her. Kisame used a Shunshin to appear in front of her, blocking her from attacking Itachi again. Samehada ripped from its bindings as he swung it down, but Enara’s hands had already moved to form a snake seal.

“Doton: Domu!” She yelled, lifting her now darkly coloured arm to block the sword. The ninjutsu protected her from the sharp edge of Kisame’s blade but it did nothing to prevent Samehada from draining her chakra. 

“Damn it!” Enara snarled, quickly pulling away from the sword, “Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu.” 

The ground underneath their bounty turned to sand and Enara sunk into it as if it were water. Kisame was unable to sense her position and turned to look at Itachi for guidance. His eyes may not be able to see through solid objects but the Uchiha would have more of a clue than Kisame. 

Itachi was breathing heavily, one hand clutched in a fist against his chest. Had Enara got a hit in before Kisame had broken through the wall? “Itachi?” Kisame asked, not sure himself if he was asking where Enara was or if Itachi was okay. Maybe it was both. Itachi shook his head. Damn. She was good, but this particular jutsu made both them sitting ducks. She could attack from below at any moment. There was movement behind Itachi, Kisame flashed to his partner’s side and shoved him out of the way. 

“Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu!” Enara spat, the bullet of rock she released smashed into Kisame, thankfully missing Itachi. Kisame was thrown backwards, the bullet expanding against his chest and crushing him into the rock wall he’d cut through earlier.

Enara didn’t pause in her attack, turning to Itachi she bellowed. “Doton: Ganban Kyū!”

“Itachi!” Kisame cried out in warning as the huge earth coffin closed around his partner. Why hadn’t he dodged? He’d still had his Sharingan activated, hadn’t he? Kisame threw the boulder off himself and flew at Enara. No one was allowed to hurt what was his. 

Enara called out the earth spear technique again, using her arms as a makeshift shield while Kisame brought Samehada down on her again and again. He wasn’t cleaving her open physically -- not with the diamond-like skin the Doton ninjutsu gave her -- but Samehada was devouring her chakra and feeding it into Kisame at an alarming rate. It seemed Kisame wasn’t the only one that felt protective of the Uchiha. Enara screamed, her Domu starting to weaken. The next slice from Samehada hit flesh and with a wet thump, Kisame sent one of her limbs flying. Blood poured from the stump that was left of her right arm. 

“Fuck you Krir scum!” Enara swore. 

“It _wasn't_ personal, sweetheart,” Kisame hissed back, “Not until you buried _my_ Itachi!” With a final thrust of his sword, Kisame cleanly gutted their bounty. Ignoring his enemy, she would bleed out in seconds, Kisame turned to the stone that had imprisoned his partner. Kisame’s hands moved through seals; hare, ram, snake, hare, ram, snake. 

“Doton: Daichidōkaku!” Kisame brought the earth coffin down, freeing his partner. Itachi collapsed onto his hands and knees, gasping desperately for air. Kisame ran to his side, dropping Samehada, placing one hand gently on his back. “Itachi?” 

Itachi shook his head and let out a forceful hacking cough, there was a wet _splat_ and Kisame leaned down to look. There was a trail of thick crimson spittle hanging from Itachi’s lips, on the floor underneath him was a large dark mass of clotted blood.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to the song Kisame sang to Itachi [here.](https://youtu.be/xh49HehENPE) This is included in the Spotify playlist, so if you've listened to that you may have already heard it. Heilung (the band) is one of my favourites. 
> 
> For those of you wondering, yes I did make a South Park reference with the: You killed... You bastards! Haha! My beta and I joked that this chapter contained some heavy references to Siren!Kisame with him singing to Itachi while standing in a body of water covered in blood. What can I say? I like the headcanon that Kisame's clan are some crazy mythical merpeple. 
> 
> Here is a translation of the verses I used from the song:
> 
> First I will chant to you, the spell that I know to be most helpful, that spell which Rind spoke for Ran, it will help stop your shoulders from shaking… When things seem most shocking.
> 
> Then second I will chant to you, if ever you are wearily walking on your way, on all sides may you be guarded, when with mocking words you are met.
> 
> Then third I will chant to you, if in threatening waters you come close to your death, to Hel should go Hronn and Ruth, may they dry up the depths for you!
> 
> Then fourth I will chant to you, if your enemies came on the way against you, into your hands, shall their hearts be given, and peace shall they wish.
> 
> Then fifth I will chant to you if chained up you are, fastened hand and foot, a loosening spell I will speak over your limbs so that the locks will burst off your legs, and the fetters fly from your feet.
> 
> Then sixth I will chant to you, if while on the sea the weather rises wilder than men can handle, wind and water my witchcraft shall lull, then fearlessly you may go forth!


	6. Chapter Six

Kisame couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this, but after weeks of rest in the Land of Frost following their battle with Enara Itachi had eventually worn Kisame down. He’d fluttered those brilliant dark eyes at him and Kisame had crumpled. Itachi wanted to sneak into _Otogakure_ of all places. He was _completely_ _crazy_ , and well, Kisame must be crazy _in love_ with him because Kisame had _promised_ to help. 

“What am I doing?” Kisame whispered to himself. “My loyalty and desire to follow every command you give is going to be the end of me.”

Itachi poked him in the side with a sharp fingernail. “You’re helping me figure out what Orochimaru is up to.”

“I _know_ that.” Kisame hissed, rubbing at his side. “I meant, generally what the _fuck_ are _we_ doing in Otogakure, Itachi? If any Sound-nin sees through our disguises, and by the way _thank you_ for not making me wear that ugly hat again. We’ll _both_ be killed. _Slowly.”_

“I’m aware of the risks, Kisame.”

“That makes me feel _so_ much better!” The swordsman said sarcastically. 

“Shh!” Itachi pulled on Kisame’s jacket and shoved him into a dark alcove as a group of Sound ANBU ran past. They were pushing their luck on this mission. Otogakure was Orochimaru’s own personal Hidden Village. There were zero civilians living here, only men loyal, or those brainwashed to follow Orochimaru’s rule. 

Itachi pressed closer to Kisame, his breathing hadn’t yet returned to normal after their fight with Enara. Kisame suspected the earth coffin may have done some permanent damage, but Itachi refused to see a medical-nin about it. He was still getting tired too easily, sleeping late into the morning each time they stopped for the night.

The soft rasp of Itachi’s breath had become Kisame’s constant reminder that neither of them were infallible. Being missing-nin, being part of Akatsuki was dangerous. They were risking their lives to raise money for Pein and Madara’s plan and neither of them was even truly loyal to the cause. Itachi was a double-agent, passing on coded messages about Akatsuki’s movements to his contact and Kisame had long ago shifted his loyalty to Itachi himself. What a tangled web they’d gotten themselves into. 

Itachi pulled on his jacket again, “We need to look _less_ suspicious.” he whispered. 

Kisame moved to block his partner entirely from view, crowding up into the other shinobi’s space. The red glow of Itachi’s Sharingan was breathtaking as he stared up at him. Kisame could look into Itachi’s eyes forever. Hopefully, any passing Oto-nin would simply dismiss them as lovers taking a moment to embrace. Kisame certainly _wished_ that was what they were doing.

“Kisame.” Itachi’s voice was soft in the darkness of their hiding place. This was the closest they had ever been together, Kisame’s chest pressed up against his partner’s. Itachi breathed in deeply, the wet sound shot a bolt of pain into Kisame’s heart. He didn’t know how to help Itachi, he wasn’t a healer. Kisame was more suited to causing wounds than repairing them.

Itachi was at least twenty centimetres shorter than him, their height difference hadn’t ever seemed to matter, not since that first day on the jetty. Itachi always seemed larger than life, his towering chakra more than making up for his delicate frame. Kisame pressed even closer, Itachi appeared so much smaller now, more fragile since he’d been injured. Warm hands slid up his arms and grasped at Kisame’s shoulders, Itachi’s fingers flexed. Kisame wondered if Itachi wanted to push him away or pull him closer. 

Kisame’s gaze fell from his partner's beautiful swirling Sharingan to Itachi’s thin lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly, he wanted to know what those lips would feel like against his own. Kisame licked his lips. He wanted to learn how Itachi’s kisses would _taste_. Heat pooled low in Kisame’s belly, he wanted to have Itachi right _now_ against the wall.

A deep rumbling growl filled Kisame’s chest, “Itachi.” The swordsman's hands squeezed at the smaller shinobi’s hips. _Oh kami,_ he was _holding_ Itachi, pinning him against the wall behind them. When had he put his hands there? It didn’t matter, it felt _right_ to have the younger man in his arms.

Itachi seemed to search his face for something, for some answer to an unspoken question he had. Kisame didn’t know if he found what he was looking for but he tilted his head up, to lessen their height difference. Kisame found himself leaning down. _Oh,_ Itachi’s lips were _so close_ , they were breathing the same air. Kisame could smell the faintest hint of the metallic scent of blood on Itachi’s breath.

Without warning, Kisame grunted in pain and pulled away from Itachi. The swordsman turned around, putting himself firmly between the enemy and his potential mate. Behind him, Kisame heard Itachi gasp. He knew what Itachi had seen, three kunai sunk deep into his back. The Sound-nin had discovered them.

* * *

“You owe me an explanation, Uchiha,” Kisame commanded, he’d had enough games and lies and avoidance of the truth. Kisame knew _exactly_ why Itachi had wanted to nose around Hidden Sound. But it was time for Itachi to explain his _fucked up_ relationship with his brother or Kisame would… Well, Kisame didn’t know what he’d do.

Itachi ignored him. 

“So we infiltrated Otogakure for nothing?” Kisame tried a more direct approach. He wasn’t brave enough — or stupid enough — to come right out and say Sasuke’s name. The last time Kisame had mentioned it Itachi had _put him on the floor._

Itachi twitched but at least he didn’t hit Kisame. 

The former Kiri-nin considered what he knew about the two brothers. Itachi was obviously older, he wasn’t certain of the exact age difference but it was certainly smaller than the gap between himself and Itachi. Sasuke had grown up without a family, without a clan because of Itachi. Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi in revenge for the massacre. Kisame shook his head, he was back to the ‘why’ question. _Why_ had Itachi slaughtered his clan? 

Kisame sighed and sat heavily next to the other shinobi. Itachi’s breathing was sluggish and laboured. Kisame knew that due to their hasty escape from Hidden Sound it would take Itachi a few days before his breathing issues would subside. It worried Kisame that it was taking longer for Itachi to recover each time. 

“Orochimaru has placed a curse mark on my brother,” Itachi admitted, his whole body seemed to slump with the confession. As if Itachi had been carrying a giant weight and it had been suddenly lifted.

The swordsman hesitated, “When?”

Itachi turned to look up at him, his eyes were dark. Despite Kisame’s knowledge that the Sharingan drained his partner, he found himself missing that alluring red glow. “I noticed it when we fought Jiraiya.”

“Itachi, that was almost two years ago.” Kisame reached out and touched the Uchiha’s shoulder gently. 

“I know,” Itachi said, his eyes shined but he blinked away the tears, not allowing them to fall. “I need to get _rid_ of it.” Kisame rubbed circles over his partner’s back, his heart clenched. He didn’t like seeing Itachi so upset but he didn’t know how to help. 

“How?” Kisame asked. Itachi took a shallow breath and leaned into Kisame, letting the former Kiri-nin take all his weight. Kisame waited for an answer, but Itachi remained silent in his arms.

“You love him,” Kisame whispered. Itachi’s body went stiff again, beginning to pull away from his embrace. Kisame tightened his grip, not letting Itachi move too far. 

“I swear, Itachi. I’ll help you. Any command you give, I will follow.” Kisame promised because Itachi didn’t hate his brother, despite appearances, he never had. Kisame decided that he didn’t need Itachi to explain his choices. He’d made them, it was in the past. The same way Kisame’s choices were. The sun would rise, the earth continued to spin and Itachi loved his brother. It was, simply, a universal constant.

* * *

The sound of Itachi retching woke Kisame with a jerk. They had made camp in a small cave for the night, Itachi’s health had continued to rapidly deteriorate. Kisame got up and followed the sounds of gagging and desperate panting to find his partner collapsed against the entrance of their hideout.

Kisame gently reached out with his chakra, altering Itachi to his presence before he touched his shoulder. Itachi pressed back into his palm and Kisame decided he didn’t want to keep his distance any more. Kisame sat behind the other shinobi, wrapping his arms around Itachi and pulling him against his chest. 

“What happened?” Kisame ran his fingers through his partner’s hair, moving it away from his sweaty face.

“S-sorry I-I didn’t mean to wa-wake you.” Itachi stuttered, his body shaking with violent convulsions. After a moment, Itachi seemed to seize up before he was leaning forward and vomiting up whatever was left in his stomach onto the ground in front of them.

Kisame’s heart sank, this wasn’t just a passing sickness Itachi had picked up along their travels. This had been going on for _months_ , with Itachi’s condition only getting worse. Kisame didn’t think it had anything to do with the earth coffin attack either. The swordsman suspected that Itachi had been ill for a lot longer than what he’d been allowed to see. It had simply gotten to the point now that Itachi could no longer hide it from him. It didn’t normally take three weeks to recover from chakra exhaustion for most ninja of their level, but that’s exactly how long it had taken Itachi to recover from their fight with Jiraiya. 

“Itachi,” He sighed, “I don’t want you to suffer alone.” Kisame’s hands pulled him back against his chest again. “I’d rather be with you, even if I can’t do anything to help.” Itachi settled between his legs, letting the former Kiri-nin take his weight. 

“I’m fine. It’s just a stomach bug.” Itachi attempted to dismiss Kisame’s concern. “I think I finally ate too many sweets.”

Kisame leaned forward and pressed his lips against Itachi’s ear. “Don’t lie to me.” He growled. Itachi sighed and reached up to press his palm against the side of Kisame’s face. The swordsman didn’t hesitate to nuzzle into it. 

“Okay.” Itachi agreed. “I promise, only the truth from now on.”

Kisame continued to hold his partner as the shaking eventually subsided, although the rasping sound of each breath remained. Itachi’s hand stayed, pressed against his face, holding Kisame against him. 

“Do you still have my tooth?”

Itachi’s head leaned back, Kisame pulled away from his hand and looked down at him. He was extremely pale, dark circles cut deeply into his cheeks under his eyes. Kisame managed to smile gently as Itachi gazed up at him upside down. The swordsman wondered if he could see how much Kisame was hurting inside. How Kisame wished they were free of Akatsuki and curse marks and spying. Kisame wanted to take Itachi _home_ , back to their little hut. 

Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out the tooth Kisame had presented to him. “Yes.”

“Good.” Kisame nodded and took a chance, because he suspected he might be quickly running out of chances with Itachi, and leaned forward to press a kiss to his partner’s forehead. It was abnormally hot. Itachi had a fever. Kisame felt his eyes sting. _Please_. He begged, please just let me have _this_. 

“It was never a gift for saving your life was it?” Itachi asked softly.

* * *

“From now on, it will take three days and three nights,” Pein explained. Kisame glanced over at his partner as he stood on the statue’s right ring finger. Sasori and Deidara had been successful in capturing the One-Tailed Jinchūriki. “Remember to remain aware of your physical body. Zetsu, have your real body stand guard and keep watch outside. I recommend using the one with the greatest range, understood?”

“Yes, Leader.” Zetsu bowed. 

“Only three days?” Kisame inquired, it would be less suspicious if he was the one to ask questions. The Akatsuki were already weary of Itachi’s allegiance to their cause, and with Deidara successfully capturing a Jinchūriki his loyalty would no longer be questioned. “Is it possible that it might take longer? Since we don’t have Orochimaru with us?” Kisame was also concerned for Itachi, three days of constant chakra use wouldn’t help with his illness. 

Pein dismissed the swordsman's concerns, “All the more reason to get started at once.”

“That’s true.” Itachi’s Sharingan locked with Kisame’s gaze before he raised his hands and closed his eyes. He would be able to turn the Sharingan off while his eyes were shut and the other Akatsuki members wouldn’t know the difference. It would allow him to conserve his chakra, at least a little bit.

Kisame worried that the process of extracting the tailed beast would cause another flareup of Itachi’s illness. Kisame had noticed his partner had good days and bad days. Today had been a good day, Itachi wasn’t shaking, or struggling to breathe. He’d been able to keep his breakfast down this morning.

“Sounds good to me, hmm!” Deidara chirped and they began. As each Akatsuki member commenced channelling their chakra into the statue, the corresponding finger they were standing on appeared to activate and started to glow green. 

“Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin!” Pein intoned. 

Kisame watched as a huge stream of blue chakra spewed forth from inside the mouth of the Gedō Mazō. It split into nine dragon heads, writhing and twisting around one another as they reached out towards the Jinchūriki’s helpless body. 

* * *

They were nearing the end of the second day of channelling when Zetsu broke the silence inside their hideout. “Our location has been discovered.” He said, “The enemy approaches.”

Deidara turned in Zetsu’s direction, “Which enemy is that?”

“A highly skilled and dangerous one. His name is Maito Gai.” Informed Zetsu. Kisame had to force himself not to roll his eyes, that crazy green bodysuit shinobi was interfering again?

Pein frowned, “Maito Gai?”

“He’s a Konohagakure Jōnin, a master of Taijutsu. Don’t underestimate him.” Answered Itachi, his eyes were open again. The red glow of his Sharingan seemed extra bright in the gloom of the cave.

“Ahh, yes, I remember that strange beast.” Kisame chuckled. Pein’s eyes narrowed. _Oh shit,_ Kisame had forgotten that he’d never told Pein about their little visit to the Hidden Leaf two years ago. 

“Then we’ll use Shōten no Jutsu against him.” Their leader informed them.

Hidan spoke up, “In that case, let me take care of him. It’ll give me a chance to make up for failing to find a Jinchūriki.”

Kisame shook his head, “No, leave him to me. You see, I have a personal score to settle with him.” Hopefully, Pein would assume that Kisame had had some random encounter with the Leaf-nin and simply desired revenge. 

“Very well, Kisame.” Pein agreed, “As you have the largest chakra reserves of any Akatsuki member my Shōten no Jutsu will work best on you.” 

Kisame brought his awareness back to his physical self, Itachi was sitting beside him. He had started to slump slightly, unable to keep up his usual perfect posture. They needed to finish sealing the One-Tail quickly and Kisame was looking forward to releasing some of his frustration. A fight sounded like a great idea.

* * *

“It is complete,” Pein announced. The blue chakra that had surrounded the Jinchūriki for the last three days retracted back inside the statue. Once released the body fell to the earth with a quiet thump. The boy was nothing but an empty container now. A corpse. 

Kisame had done his duty and stalled the group of Konoha shinobi lead by Gai. He’d dragged the battle on for as long as possible, using his flashiest ninjutsu. Trapping the three young Chūnin inside water prisons and goading their sensei into fighting him one-on-one. Gai had eventually overpowered his clone, but at least Kisame had been able to hit something. He felt a _little_ better even though he had been defeated.

“Finally,” Sasori growled, shifting his weight slightly.

“In the end, it did take three full days and nights, hmm.” Deidara sniffed and released his hand seal to bring his arms up over his head in a large stretch.

Hidan groaned, “Urgh, my shoulders are stiff.” The priest’s distorted image rubbed at his arms and rolled his shoulders trying to relieve the pain, no doubt mirroring his real body's movements.

“Well done,” Pein congratulated them. “Good work, everyone.” But before their Leader could say anymore he was interrupted by a loud thud on the massive boulder that blocked the entrance to their hideout. Pein turned to look towards the doorway. “Hmm, it’s getting noisy out there.”

Kisame glanced around at the distorted images of his comrades, “Looks like we got ourselves some visitors.”

“But which group is it, hmm?” Deidara mused, “The one my man, Kisame was stalling… Or perhaps-”

“Both,” Zetsu interjected. “It’s both groups.”

Hidan slid his hands into the pockets of his cloak, glancing between Kisame, Itachi and Pein. “So they _all_ arrived at the same time. How _interesting._ ” 

Kisame watched Hidan closely and suddenly realised that it wasn’t _just_ Itachi they suspected anymore. The Akatsuki was holding meetings without either of them now. Kisame would need to do something soon to try to allay their suspicions of him. He couldn’t afford to have his loyalty questioned, Kisame needed to protect Itachi from _within_ the organisation.

“But what a pity, they’re too late.” Hidan shrugged.

“And it would seem, one of them is also a Jinchūriki.” Sasori laughed, “Oh don’t be jealous, Itachi, I know you’ve had your eye on the Nine-Tails.”

“Well, let’s get this show on the road.” Hidan sounded impatient, that one was always eager to spill blood. Even more so than Kisame. “We have a mission to complete.”

“Yes, let’s get going.” White Zetsu muttered.

Kakuzu growled, “What about the intruders?”

Kisame waved a hand, dismissively “I wouldn’t lose too much sleep over them. We don’t even know if they can get inside.”

“Don’t underestimate them,” Itachi warned. “You should know better, Kisame.”

The swordsman laughed, “Well, I will acknowledge their brute strength, at least.”

“Sasori, Deidara.” Their leader called out, “You will take care of the group outside, but make sure you capture the Nine-Tails alive.”

Sasori glared, “We know.”

“Everyone else is dismissed.” 

Hidan and Kakuzu faded out, Kisame remained for a moment taking one final glance at the young boy’s body as it lay crumpled on the floor. He looked about the same age as Sasuke would be. Kisame found himself imagining Itachi’s brother laying there, broken. The thought was an unwelcome one but it filled Kisame with a need to get moving. They still didn’t have a plan to remove Sasuke’s curse mark and release him from Orochimaru’s influence. 

“Itachi.” Sasori drawled, “What’s the Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki like?” 

Itachi hesitated to answer, it was a moment of weakness they couldn’t afford. Not with how closely it seemed the other Akatsuki members were watching them. 

“Tell him,” Pein ordered before his distorted image faded from their hideout. 

“He’ll be the first one to yell and scream at you,” Itachi informed them, his tone bored and disinterested. 

Sasori’s eyes narrowed, “What does _that_ mean?”

“Doesn’t he have any other specific characteristics? A signature fighting style, or ability, hmm?” Deidara probed but Itachi ignored his questions and let his spectral form fade out. 

Kisame followed his partner after saying a brief farewell to his comrades. He would need to capture a Jinchūriki with or without Itachi’s help and bring them to Pein. 

* * *

“I did it to stop a war,” Itachi whispered. They were laying together in their hotel room, sharing a double bed for the first time. Kisame was just holding him, as Itachi laid on Kisame’s chest, gently stroking his hands through Itachi’s hair.

Every breath Itachi took was loud in their room. Rasping and wet. He was having another flareup, a bad day where the shivering and coughing shook Itachi’s whole body. Kisame glanced over at the bedside table covered in bloody tissues, on the floor a small bucket, the bottom filled with a thin layer of sick. Itachi was losing weight. As Kisame held him he could already feel the bumps of Itachi’s spine, a hint of his ribcage along his side. Kisame desperately didn’t want to think about Itachi wasting away in front of him.

“My father,” Itachi continued, “He was the head of the Uchiha Clan. He’d become dissatisfied with the treatment of our clan members after the Nine-Tails attack. There were rumours that we had something to do with the Demon Fox being released.” Itachi shook his head.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Itachi.” Kisame interrupted, pressing his lips into the crown of the other shinobi’s head. 

Itachi sighed, “I know, but we agreed. No more lies, Kisame. I couldn't support the coup d'état. If our clan attempted to overthrow the Hokage we risked intervention by allied villages. Those loyal to Konoha would resist our occupation, those who weren’t would take advantage of the turmoil and ultimately bring about another world war. So I took the information to the Hokage and the Council. I had hoped that once they knew the extent of the unrest inside the clan they would open up negotiations and find a peaceful resolution.”

Itachi took a break from telling his story to simply _breathe_ for a moment. Kisame rubbed his back gently, patiently waiting for him to catch his breath to continue. 

“I’ve been a spy, a double-agent since I was eleven years old. In the beginning, my cousin, Shisui, helped me and together we tried to stop the coup but nothing we tried worked. Shisui committed suicide in front of me.” Itachi shuddered. “He was my _best friend._ And… And I just _stood_ there.”

“Itachi.” Kisame held him tighter, and nuzzled his nose into Itachi’s hair, taking in the scent of him. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

Itachi chuckled humorlessly, “It awoke my Mangekyō Sharingan and even though Shisui wrote a suicide note my clan continued to suspect me of his murder. I begged my family to reconsider the coup but no one would listen to me. I was just a child. My thoughts and opinions didn’t matter but that didn’t stop then from promoting me to ANBU Captain.” 

He paused again to gather himself. “Eventually the village Elders gave me a choice. I could either support the coup and my entire clan, including my brother, would be killed, or I could accept a mission. An assignment to slaughter my whole clan, before the coup started and I would be allowed to spare Sasuke.”

“You chose your brother’s life over your own and your clan.” Kisame nodded, this was why he’d renounced his loyalty to Hidden Villages and their disgusting politics. Of course, Itachi had chosen to protect his brother, he loved him.

“No, I chose what would most benefit the village. With my intervention, the coup would never be realised, and Konoha would still have a powerful Uchiha loyal to it, to protect it. Sasuke would see _me_ as the enemy instead of the Elders.” 

Kisame thought that was a stupid way to look at it, but he hadn’t been there. He didn’t truly know the extent of what had happened. Itachi might need more justification within his own heart and mind to live with his actions that night. To Kisame it seemed like a simple choice to protect his precious person, forsaking all others. But the swordsman knew that was just the difference between them. Kisame didn’t feel guilty over killing his comrades, Itachi did.

“It _haunts_ me, Kisame. I killed _everyone_. My mother, my father, all of my uncles, aunts, cousins. _Even the children._ ” Itachi said in a horrified gasp, the air catching in his throat and causing him to cough harshly. “I _dragged_ them from their beds and slaughtered them. Oh kami, Kisame. I told Sasuke that I did it to see how strong I was.”

Itachi sobbed into his chest, his whole body shaking with the weight of his remorse. Kisame hated Konoha for doing this to such a selfless man, a brother who loved his sibling above all else. Itachi looked up and his dark, puffy eyes met Kisame’s. ”Shinobi are nameless weapons who protect a false peace. I _despise_ being a shinobi.”

_tbc_


	7. Chapter Seven

Kisame had finally won their argument and Itachi had agreed to see a healer. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Itachi’s eyes had become permanently cloudy after his most recent flareup, his hands searching out more than usual to grasp his cup. Almost as if he was having trouble seeing where it was. 

With a huff, Kisame crossed his arms and leaned back against the clinic wall. Itachi had asked him to remain with him during the examination. Kisame had watched patiently as the doctor had put his hands all over Itachi. Checking his eyes with a small light, listening to his breathing and taking a sample of his blood. The green glow of the man’s healing chakra gave the room an unsettling atmosphere. 

“That’s all I can do.” The healer sighed heavily, shaking his head and leaning back away from Itachi. “I’m sorry it's not good news.”

Itachi simply shrugged, “It’s okay.”

The man rubbed at his eyes, “It’ll get worse, kid. Eventually, you won’t be able to sleep on your back, or you’ll drown in your own blood. I’m honestly surprised you’re still alive.” 

Itachi nodded, seemingly easily accepting the diagnosis, but Kisame wanted to slice the man in half from groin to collarbone. 

“Take these, it’ll take the edge off the pain. I can’t even imagine how much you’ve been suffering.” The healer handed Itachi a bottle. Were pain pills all the bastard could offer? _What a joke._

“This will kill you.” The healer concluded bluntly, “Maybe not today, maybe not next week, but you’re on borrowed time. Consider putting your affairs in order and make peace with your choices.”

* * *

Itachi was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the rolling valleys and hills of the Land of Rivers. The dark sky flashed as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. When Kisame reached out towards Itachi with his chakra, he remembered a similar moment almost four years ago. When they first met, back then Itachi had been sitting on the jetty’s edge gazing out over the ocean, the sky a bright cloudless blue. 

It was different now. Unlike that day, Kisame’s chakra touched Itachi’s softly. Gently rubbing up against him like a purring cat. So different to when Kisame had struck with a sharp jab trying to get a reaction out of the other Akatsuki member. Everything felt darker now, and it wasn’t just the rolling storm above them blocking out the sun. Kisame dropped the Four-Tailed Jinchūriki he’d been carrying on the ground.

Itachi turned towards him, “You’re back.”

“Yeah, but having to bring him back without killing him was quite annoying.” Kisame kept prodding the unconscious Jinchūriki with Samehada, his sword eating up the Tailed Beasts chakra and keeping the man under control. Kisame felt like he was almost vibrating with the excess power Samehada was pushing into him. There was a rumble of thunder and the storm seemed to take that moment to shower them with rain. 

“Here comes that rain we were expecting.” Kisame sighed, he needed to get Itachi out of the rain. It wasn’t good for him to get wet and cold. They’d be risking another flareup of his illness.

Itachi tilted his head up, closing his eyes and feeling the raindrops fall over his face. “It feels like a big storm.”

“Come on, ‘Tachi. We’re not far from our hut. Let’s get undercover, otherwise, you’ll catch a chill.” Kisame dug the tip of his sword into the earth beneath the Jinchūriki, rolling the man onto the blade and lifting him. The man hung limping over Samehada as Kisame rested the weight over his shoulder. The constant contact would ensure the Jinchūriki wouldn’t be able to recover his chakra reserves, not even with the Beasts' help.

“Pein is waiting for word that we captured him.” Itachi dropped his head, looking in the direction of Kisame’s voice, his gaze slightly off to Kisame’s left. “Immediately thereafter, the sealing of the Three and Four-Tails are to occur simultaneously.” 

Kisame shrugged, “So we make him wait. The sealing takes a long time anyway. It’s not like it’ll make any difference.”

Itachi walked over to join Kisame, peering over at the Jinchūriki as he passed. “He seems near death. You should handle him more carefully, Kisame.”

Kisame chuckled and the two Akatsuki members fell into step making their way towards the little house Kisame had built. It would be nice to see it again, Kisame wondered how it had held up after almost three years of exposure. “You only say that because you don’t know him. This Jinchūriki uses a Yōton Kekkei Genkai powered by the Four-Tails.”

Itachi shook his head, they had decided that Kisame would capture the Jinchūriki alone. Itachi was reaching his limit with needless killing, especially for a cause that he didn’t personally believe in. His failing eyesight didn’t help. Itachi would be at a severe disadvantage if he entered into a battle with anyone now. Kisame didn’t have that problem, he had always been a blunt weapon of a shinobi. Point him at a target and say the word and he’d kill them without any hesitation. So Kisame had taken on this burden for Itachi, he was glad to. Anything to stop Itachi’s pain and suffering at least for a moment.

“We already know you can wield Samehada without injury.” Kisame said, “I want to see if we can boost your chakra levels before we start sealing the beasts. It should help strengthen you.”

Itachi nodded, reaching over to press his hand flat against the side of Kisame’s blade as they continued to walk. Instantly Kisame felt Samehada pulling on the chakra inside him, feeding it into Itachi. _Take it all,_ Kisame thought madly. If it would make Itachi stronger, or give him back his sight or cure him of his illness he would do anything. 

“You know it won’t help.” Itachi was watching him, Sharingan swirling into effect so he could see Kisame more clearly. Itachi had admitted that he’d needed to activate his visual jutsu to simply be able to _see_ anything more than shadows. “We already tried to use Samehada to heal me. My physiology isn’t as compatible with it as yours.”

Kisame frowned, he didn’t need the reminder. The disappointment that Kisame’s plan hadn’t worked still stung. It was the first time Kisame had ever disliked Samehada. His sword had even appeared disappointed in itself since then. Like it was sulking. Pein’s chakra zapped suddenly at Kisame, interrupting his thoughts. 

“And there is our summons...” Itachi lamented.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi faded into the meeting room, the other Akatsuki members already assembled. Even with Pein’s chakra poking them Kisame had insisted they find shelter first, he wouldn’t allow Itachi’s physical body to sit out in the cold rain for however long it would take for their meeting to finish. 

“You’re late…” Pein’s annoyed voice greeted them.

Kisame shrugged, “We were just finishing capturing the Four-Tails when you contacted us. And _then_ we had to tie him up to make sure he couldn’t escape. Took us longer than expected, but here we are.” Kisame was sure that if Pein could touch him right now the Rinnegan user would have smacked him over the head like a disobedient child.

“Nevermind, I have some urgent information I need to relay to you all.” Pein’s gaze moved from each Akatsuki member to the next. “Orochimaru has been killed.”

Kisame let out a startled laugh, that was the _best_ news he’d heard for months. “At least we’ve been spared the task of having to kill him ourselves. Who cares if he’s dead, I wanted him gone as much as I wanted the zombie pair eliminated.” 

Pein hissed, “Hidan and Kakuzu were our comrades, don’t say such things.”

“Sorry,” Kisame said, not sounding the least bit remorseful. “Shark’s routinely eat their own kind, forgive me if I don’t share your sentiments for our fellows, Pein. So who was the one who did those two in any way?”

“It was the Hidden Leaf.” White Zetsu answered.

“The squad with Kakashi and the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki.” Black Zetsu added. 

Tobi giggled, “They’re strong, that team. Even Deidara got his butt kicked.”

Deidara turned to his partner, bringing his fists up as if to punch their newest member. “Tobi!” He yelled, “Say _one more word_ and my patience will run out! Hmm!”

“Maa, maa!” Tobi said, waving his hands in apology. “It takes self-control to be patient… And your fuse is too short for that! Haha!” 

“Fuck you, Tobi!”

“Deidara!” Pein interjected, “Shut up, Tobi’s right.”

“Tch!” Deidara huffed.

“Haha! You got chewed out!” Tobi teased.

“But, Tobi…” Pein continued as if they hadn’t spoken. “You talk too much. Respect your superiors.”

Tobi jumped and raised one hand in the air over his head like a child. “Okay! Sorry!”

Kisame was unimpressed, “And we’re supposed to collect the remaining Jinchūriki with _these two_ helping us?” 

Pein sighed heavily, closing his eyes in frustration. Kisame didn’t envy him. 

“Killing Orochimaru would take someone with very special skills. So who did it?” Kisame wondered aloud.

“Sasuke Uchiha,” Pein said. Kisame forced himself not to look at Itachi. 

“Too bad,” Deidara muttered, “I wanted to be the one to bring Orochimaru down, hmm.”

“Sasuke’s good, but I’d expect nothing less from Itachi’s brother.” Kisame grinned.

Zetsu shifted slightly, his gaze moving towards Kisame’s partner. “He’s in the process of gathering a team. All of them are troublesome shinobi.”

Kisame frowned, “What do you mean?”

“You may already know one of them, Kisame,” Pein explained. “Sasuke has been joined by one of the Hōzuki brothers of the Hidden Mist.”

“You mean, Suigetsu?” Kisame blinked, “Well that brings back memories.”

“And also, Tenbin no Jūgo. So be on your guard, Itachi, Kisame. They will be targeting the two of you.” Pein looked around at the group again. “And the rest of you should keep Sasuke Uchiha in mind. After getting information about Itachi and Kisame he may well come after the Akatsuki as a whole. Itachi, Kisame. Hurry up and bring the Four-Tails to the Gedō Mazō. We’ll seal him at the same time as the Three-Tails.”

* * *

It had taken almost a week to seal both the Three and Four-Tailed Jinchūriki. Kisame was glad he’d insisted that Itachi had continued to touch Samehada while they had walked to the Akatsuki hideout. Kisame would be forever grateful that he had massive chakra reserves as he was able to give as much as he could to his partner before the sealing began. 

Itachi had made it through the sealing by sheer willpower alone. The moment they were alone he’d collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting harshly. Kisame had picked him up and carried him away from the demonic statue and the two, now empty bodies. The moment Itachi had settled into his arms he’d fallen into an exhausted sleep. Kisame kept him upright, terrified about the warning the healer had given Itachi about drowning in his blood in his sleep. It didn’t take Kisame long to run to their hut. Itachi had lost even more weight, he seemed almost weightless as he carried him. 

The feeling of coming home crashed over Kisame as he glimpsed the tip of the roof he’d built for them so long ago. This was where he wanted to claim Itachi, build him a proper house as per Hoshigaki tradition. To see Itachi wear his tooth and settle down together. No more bounty hunting, no more sealing Jinchūriki’s, no more spying or Akatsuki. Just them. Together.

Kisame ducked under the roof, it had held up surprisingly well. Kisame would need to refresh the leaves a bit to ensure there were no leaks but otherwise, Kisame’s building skills were something to be proud of. Kisame gently placed his partner down near their old firepit, he removed his own Akatsuki cloak and draped it over Itachi. 

Kisame left to gather firewood and when he returned a short time later, Itachi was up clearing the ash and bits of charred wood from their pit. Kisame paused in the doorway and watched his partner for a moment. Trying to remember every tiny detail, the way Itachi’s hands moved. His long, thin, delicate fingers. The dark blue nail polish that matched Kisame’s own. Itachi’s hair had lightened over the last few years, turning from black to a dark grey. The swordsman realised that this too had been a symptom of his illness. 

Kisame wanted to braid it for him. To sit together in a hot spring and wash Itachi’s hair. The former Kiri-nin wanted _everything_. To wake up next to Itachi, to bring him dango and tea in bed. To argue with him. To spar with him. Kisame wished they had had more time. 

“I can feel you staring,” Itachi said. “Come and start the fire. I want to ask you something.”

Kisame obeyed. He always did. Even before he’d realised what his feelings meant, what that growing _something_ had been that he felt for the Uchiha, his body had already known. Moving to protect and follow Itachi automatically. Kisame had belonged to Itachi from the first moment he’d seen him looking out at the ocean. 

Once their fire was cracking happily, giving their little hut that warm cozy feeling Kisame had missed so much they settled against each other. Kisame rested his back on one of the wooden pillars while Itachi sat between his legs. The other shinobi leaned back against Kisame’s chest letting him take his weight. Kisame reached forward and brought his cloak up over Itachi for extra warmth. Kisame wrapped his arms around his partner, resting his chin on Itachi’s shoulder. He squeezed him gently, desperate to hold on to him. _Please, let me keep him._ To stop him from leaving Kisame. Itachi let out a long breath, but it caught unexpectedly in his chest causing him to start coughing. 

“Itachi!” Kisame cried out, helping his partner lean forward so he could clear out his airway. 

“I’m-” Itachi gasped, there was a wet rattling sound deep in his chest. “-fine, Kisame.”

“No, you're not.” Kisame shook his head and handed his partner some tissues he’d taken to hoarding inside every available pocket on his person. He placed one large hand on Itachi’s back, rubbing soothing circles over his spine. Itachi indelicately spat a clot of blood into a clean tissue. The blood soaking into the cloth, instantly turning the white fabric bright red. His coughing eased and Itachi collapsed back into Kisame, the two returning to their previous embrace. 

“I wanted to ask you a question,” Itachi repeated. 

“Ask me.”

“The tooth you gave me, what exactly does it mean?” Itachi moved slightly, reaching into his pocket and holding out Kisame’s tooth in the palm of his hand.

Kisame sighed, “It’s the first step in courting a mate for my clan.”

“Oh.” Itachi sounded shocked. He couldn’t possibly _not know_ how Kisame felt for him. He’d been holding Itachi, touching him, comforting him for months. They’d slept in the same bed. “So, then… That day at the river?”

Kisame felt his face flush, how could he possibly forget _that_. He’d jumped foolishly ahead, and apparently, Itachi hadn’t even realised Kisame was interested in a romantic relationship with him. “That was part of the tradition too, but I did everything out of order. I built you a house before I presented my tooth. I sang to you before I’d even given you food or you’d accepted my suit. I’m sorry Itachi.”

“No!” Itachi turned in his arms, his eyes were red. Swirling with the power of the Sharingan. “I-I don’t mind, Kisame. I wish you’d told me how you felt. I don’t know your traditions. What-” Itachi swallowed. “How do I accept?”

Kisame brushed his thumb under one of Itachi’s eyes. “You would fashion the tooth into jewellery and wear it. You’d give me something of yours, it doesn’t have to be a tooth, don’t worry. Maybe…” Kisame ran his fingers through Itachi’s hair. “A lock of your hair?”

“Okay,” Itachi whispered. “What else?”

Kisame smiled sadly, “That’s it. You’d be mine and I’d be yours.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not telling me everything.”

“Oh, ‘Tachi…” Kisame pressed his forehead against his partners, staring into his glowing red eyes. “That’s enough for me.”

“No.” Itachi pulled back glaring at Kisame. “Tell me.”

Kisame sighed, what he’d said was true. Just seeing Itachi wearing his tooth would be more than enough for Kisame. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to bite Itachi, not with how weak he’d become. His eyes fell on Itachi’s neck, at the flesh that connected his shoulders to his head, the shadow of his throat. How good would Itachi look with the imprint of his teeth...

“Kisame,” Itachi called his name. “Tell me.”

“Once a potential mate has accepted a suitor and worn their tooth, they would build them a house and once completed the two would spend the night together.” Kisame gently ran the tips of his fingers along Itachi’s collarbone. “We’d make love and while we’re united on the brink of passion, I would bite you.” Kisame tapped the meat of his shoulder, right where Kisame imagined the scar would sit. “Right here.”

Itachi shivered in his arms. “Oh.” 

Kisame let his hand drop, “As I said. This is enough for me. Just… Having you in my arms. Itachi I-”

Itachi interrupted him, “Don’t say it, Kisame.” 

“But-”

  
“Don’t you remember? We don’t find out what kind of men we are until the very end.”

“I already know what kind of man you are.”

Itachi hummed, falling forward and snuggling into Kisame’s chest. “I’m glad.”

Kisame’s heart was tearing itself apart, he’d told Itachi everything but he still wouldn’t let him say the words that mattered most. The swordsman had endured torture of many kinds in his life, but truly _this_ was the worst. Watching Itachi waste away before his eyes, listening to the wheezing breaths, startling awake in the middle of the night in fear that Itachi may have rolled onto his back and could at that very moment be silently drowning.

“Kisame?” 

“Hmm?”

“This is my promise to you, my eyes will _always_ follow you.” Itachi’s first clenched Kisame's shirt. "Your life won’t end when I die.”

* * *

When Kisame woke up the next morning, he panicked. Itachi was gone. Their fire had burnt out overnight and the hut was cold and dim in the early light. 

“Itachi?” Kisame called out, fear logged in his throat. What if Itachi had gone for a walk and been attacked? He was far from being in fighting shape. What if he’d _left_ Kisame? He reached out for Samehada and strapped the blade to his back, the sword shifted restlessly. “You’re worried about him too huh?” Kisame ducked under the low edge of the roof and walked out of their hut. Where had Itachi run off too? 

Kisame stretched his chakra out around him, feeling for his partner. He wasn’t anywhere nearby, had he returned to the Akatsuki hideout? Had they been summoned again so soon? Perhaps Itachi had gone to meet up with his contact to share information? There was a flash of heat right at the edge of Kisame’s chakra perception. Itachi was okay, he was making his way back. Kisame let out a breath as his whole body relaxed. A few moments later Kisame could see Itachi walking slowly towards him. 

“You don’t need to look so worried.” Itachi tisked, shaking his head with a smile. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home,” Kisame said automatically.

“So what do you think?” Itachi asked as he stepped up to Kisame and reached out to hold his hands, swinging them a little. He looked happy, Kisame noted. Really, happy.

“About what?” Kisame was confused. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one with vision problems.” Itachi laughed, “My new necklace, Kisame.”

Kisame’s eyes snapped down to Itachi’s neck and sure enough, there was his tooth. Wrapped in delicate wire and tied with a strap of thin black leather around Itachi’s throat. It hung lower than his usual necklace. 

One of Kisame’s hands pulled away from Itachi’s grasp and he reached out to gently brush his fingers against the pendant. “How?”

Itachi shrugged, “I sent a clone to Tanigakure.” He was wearing Kisame’s tooth. Itachi had accepted his proposal. Kisame pulled his other arm up, the one Itachi was still holding onto and kissed the back of Itachi’s hand. 

“I love you,” Kisame said quickly before Itachi could stop him.

Itachi’s eyes widened and blinked owlishly up at him, “What!?”

“You’re blind, not deaf.”

“I’m not blind.”

“Not yet.”

* * *

Itachi had vomited in his sleep. They were both covered in sick and blood. Kisame wasn’t sure how much more he could take. After Itachi had shown off his new necklace they had returned to the hut, Kisame leaving him to hunt down a deer or a rabbit to feed them while Itachi restarted the fire. That night they’d cuddled up again, Itachi resting against him. They hadn’t spoken much, instead, they’d just held one another. Kisame thought Itachi had been holding onto him just as tightly as Kisame had been holding Itachi. 

Everything had seemed fine, well, as fine as they could be. Itachi had been breathing as well as he usually was these days. His wet raspy breaths, the soundtrack to Kisame’s misery. At some point, they’d fallen asleep and during the night Itachi’s body had decided to revolt.

Kisame gathered the Uchiha into his arms and picked him up. They’d need to wash in the river nearby before they could go back to sleep. Kisame would have to use a Katon Jutsu to dry their clothes and bedding. 

“Sorry.” Itachi shivered, the convulsions still hadn’t subsided yet.

“It’s fine.” Kisame shook his head. “I told you. You don’t need to go through this alone.”

“It hurts you.” Itachi poked him. 

They’d reached the edge of the water and Kisame didn’t hesitate as he stepped in. It was cold, but they didn’t have much choice in the matter. Kisame would quickly clean Itachi and get him back inside the hut where it was warm. 

“Kisame?” Itachi gasped as the cold water pooled around them, rising to Kisame’s hips. Kisame began to strip his partner, throwing the soiled clothes over his shoulder. He continued to hold Itachi, he was so _light_ it was effortless to hold him with one arm. 

As Kisame revealed more pale skin, his throat seemed to close up. There wasn’t much left of Itachi now. His illness was draining him, taking all of his strength, his muscles eaten away as it _devoured_ him. Kisame gently cupped water in his free hand and started to wash off the blood and spittle that had seeped through Itachi’s clothes. 

“Kisame!” Itachi snapped, “Look at me.”

“I _am_ looking,” Kisame growled, his voice rough. A thin hand touched Kisame’s face and pushed him to look at Itachi’s face. Forcing him to see his sorrow take human form. Itachi didn’t look like himself anymore, he looked like a shadow. His face gaunt, his shoulders hunched, his eyes encircled by dark bruising. Kisame didn’t want to see the sickness take any more of Itachi from him. 

Kisame averted his eyes, looking down at the tooth hanging around Itachi’s neck. It was an empty promise, Itachi wasn’t going to be his for as long as _Kisame_ lived. Itachi would only be his for as long as _Itachi_ lived and Kisame didn’t think that would be very long at all. _It wasn’t enough._

“I kno-” Kisame gasped, his throat closed off and he swallowed and tried again, “I know you don’t believe in it, but we’re _so_ close, there are only a few Jinchūriki left. What if Madara’s plan works? Itachi you won’t have to suffer anymore, you won’t die-” Kisame couldn’t continue, his desperate plea cut off by a sob he couldn’t hold back. His eyes were _burning_.

Itachi sighed, and his hand pushed harder against Kisame’s cheek. “Look at me, Kisame.”

“I _can’t_ , Itachi. I can’t watch you die. Don’t make me _please.”_ Itachi’s fingernails bit into his skin, his hot chakra surged and Kisame’s eyes snapped up and met his beloved red. The swirling of Itachi’s Mangekyō Sharingan stole his breath away. 

“Silly fish, it’ll all be okay.”

_tbc_


	8. Chapter Eight

When Kisame woke the next morning the overwhelming feeling of despair was gone, replaced instead by stubborn determination. Itachi would _not_ die, Kisame wouldn’t let him, he would find a cure. He looked down at the frail form still sleeping in his arms. It might have just been his wishful thinking but Itachi looked a little better in the morning light, less like he would suddenly just…

_Enough,_ Kisame growled at himself. No more dark thoughts. The former Kiri-nin untangled himself from Itachi and made his way outside, ducking down under the low roof. With a deep breath, Kisame brought his hands up and moved through the familiar seals for his water clones. Even with Kisame’s extensive chakra reserves, five clones was his maximum. When they had finished materialising in front of him, Kisame felt the first stirrings of optimism take root inside his heart.

“You know what to do, scram.”

The clones body flickered away, they would search the whole continent, the whole _world_ for a cure. Anything to save Itachi.

* * *

Hope. There was hope. Kisame had reached down into the depths and dragged it to the surface. One of the clones had heard rumours, and Kisame had always believed there was some fragment of truth to be found, even in the wildest ones.

The clone had run to the Land of Waves following tales of a powerful healer. Civilians spoke of a woman who could heal anything, from broken bones to fatal stab wounds as wide as a fist. It had popped once it’d confirmed the woman’s location and Kisame had grabbed Itachi and _ran_.

Thankfully his partner hadn’t had another flareup in over a week, it was almost like their luck had finally turned a corner. Maybe it was a sign? Kisame wasn’t religious, but if the gods gave him this? He would become a devout follower like that crazy zombie Hidan had been.

The pace Kisame had set was beyond Itachi’s abilities now. The swordsman had to carry his partner on his back, like a small child having a piggy-back ride. Kisame’s teeth clenched, this healer would _fix_ Itachi or Kisame would _slaughter_ everyone in Wave.

* * *

Kisame stared at his partner, he almost couldn’t believe it. He’d hoped and threatened and desperately _prayed_ inside his head to any gods that might be listening and somehow, miraculously, Kisame had gotten his wish. 

Itachi’s glowing red eyes met his own and he smiled. Kisame’s chest felt tight. Itachi was alive, his breathing was beginning to ease as the healer worked some kind of fantastic magic. Kisame reached out and grasped one of Itachi’s hands, bringing it up to his lips to kiss his fingers.

The healer continued to move her hands over Itachi’s chest, repairing the damage and taking away that horrible gaunt look that haunted Kisame. The green glow of her chakra was infinitely less creepy than the last time Kisame had seen a healer working over his partner. Itachi would _live_. It was a miracle.

* * *

_Two weeks_. It had only taken the healer two bloody weeks to repair the _years_ of damage Itachi’s illness had wrought. He looked just how Kisame remembered him on that first day they had met. Strong, healthy, powerful, beautiful. Even Itachi’s hair had returned to its gorgeous inky black. 

“Itachi,” Kisame spoke softly as they laid together on the hotel bed. The two Akatsuki members would make the trip back to their little hut in the morning. Itachi was more than capable of walking by himself now, Kisame wouldn’t have to carry him anymore.

“Yes?” Itachi snuggled into Kisame, his hands gripping him tightly as if Kisame could be ripped from him at any moment. The swordsman supposed it would take time for both of them to get used to Itachi being _well_ again. 

“Could I braid your hair?”

Itachi shifted and pulled himself up so he could look into Kisame’s eyes. He still had the Sharingan activated, Kisame wondered if Itachi felt the same way he did. Like he couldn’t believe it, how lucky could they get? Maybe the Sharingan helped him to know that this was real. They’d beaten it. Itachi would be fine. 

“Yes, please.” Itachi breathed out and for once it wasn’t loud and raspy. It was breathy and delightful. 

Kisame grinned and pulled the tie loose, allowing Itachi’s long hair to slide free. The former Leaf-nin was so beautiful, Kisame leaned forward and finally, _finally…_ After years spent with a desperate, burning desire to press his lips against the Uchiha’s, Kisame finally kissed him. 

Itachi’s lips were warm and soft. Kisame quickly discovered that once he started he couldn’t make himself stop. The gentle press of their mouths wasn't enough. Kisame had hardly pulled away before he moved back in for his second kiss. The swordsman’s hands lifted to cup Itachi’s face, his fingers running over the other shinobi’s cheeks. Itachi opened his mouth and Kisame followed his lead. Kisame was helpless to obey every command Itachi would give him. Itachi tasted like sugar because _of course,_ he did, he ate sweets constantly. Kisame decided that his new favourite thing to eat was Itachi Uchiha. 

Kisame licked into Itachi’s mouth, sliding his tongue over his blunt teeth. The former Kiri-nin worried Itachi might get a little freaked out by the sharp teeth within his mouth but it didn’t seem to phase his partner. Itachi moaned when Kisame nipped softly at his bottom lip. 

“Kisame,” Itachi whispered against his lips, he was breathing heavily again but it wasn’t because he _couldn’t_ breathe. It was because he’d kissed the swordsman until he was desperate for air. Kisame’s lips move from his partner’s lips to slide across his jaw and down the younger man’s neck. 

“Hmm?” Kisame hummed in response, licking and sucking on Itachi’s neck. He wanted to leave a mark, not a bite. Not yet. But _something_ , to prove to himself that this was real. That he could keep Itachi as his own. 

“I want you to have a lock of my hair.”

Kisame froze and pulled away from where he was sucking the blood to the surface of Itachi’s skin. There was a red mark blooming on Itachi’s throat. 

“Are you-?”

“Yes.” Itachi nodded and leaned over to open the top drawer of the bedside table. He sat back and held out a pair of scissors. “I already accepted you and I’m wearing your tooth. You said we needed to exchange pieces of ourselves?”

Kisame must be dreaming. He’d suggested that Itachi give him a lock of hair and here Itachi was, offering it to him. 

“I love you.” Kisame smiled, showing off his sharp teeth before he took the offered scissors and cut a piece of Itachi’s hair. He selected a small section behind the Uchiha’s ear so it would be easily covered up when he tied his hair back. The swordsman considered how he'd turn the hair into jewellery, it was certainly easier to make a tooth into a necklace. 

“Kisame,” Itachi called out softly, he looked up from the hair he’d been playing with. Itachi’s eyes were swirling, the red and black of the Sharingan constantly moving. Taking in every detail. “I love you too. I wish...” the former Leaf-nin hesitated, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I want that too.” Kisame cupped his partner’s jaw with one large hand. “Desperately.”

“Good.”

* * *

“The next step would normally be the song right?” Itachi asked as he looked over Kisame’s shoulder and the basic sketch he’d laid out in front of them. It would be the floor plan of their house. A proper one. 

Kisame rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, “Yeah, but I uh… Already did that part.”

Itachi smirked and poked him with a sharp fingernail. “I remember. Vividly.”

“Like watching me bathe do you?” Kisame teased. Itachi’s eye flashed to him; he still hadn’t turned the Sharingan off. Kisame was starting to worry about how much chakra Itachi was using. 

“I like seeing you naked.” Itachi licked his lips, his glowing eyes crawling down Kisame’s body only to stop at his groin and stare. “Hmm,” The other shinobi tilted his head in thought. “When we infiltrated Otogakure you said you’d follow any command I give you?”

Kisame’s heart was pounding, heat pooling low in his belly. _Holy shit._ Kisame gulped and nodded. What the fuck was Itachi going to ask him to do?

“I wonder.” Itachi moved closer, his eyes moving back up Kisame’s body to meet his wide eyes. “Would you build our house _completely_ nude?” 

“I-Itachi!?” Kisame shuddered, the thought of Itachi watching him work. Appreciating his physical form and strength, showing off for his mate filled Kisame with liquid heat.

Itachi leaned up, on the tips of his toes and kissed Kisame quickly. “It doesn’t seem practical, does it? Oh well, I guess I’ll settle for shirtless.” 

* * *

The zap of Konan’s chakra calling them to a meeting shattered Kisame’s illusion that Itachi was entirely safe from harm. In his happiness over Itachi’s recovery, his partner giving him a lock of his air and their plans to build a house — so Kisame could claim him — he’d forgotten about Akatsuki. 

Itachi was still a spy, and that meant he was still in danger. If their deceit was discovered then they would be killed. Kisame was so distracted by his worry he didn’t immediately notice that he and Itachi were the only other members who had appeared. Konan stood before them, her face pale and eyes red. She looked like she’d been crying.

“Are you alright?” Itachi asked gently. “What’s going on, Konan. Where is everyone else?”

Konan’s eyes looked over them and sighed, “I’m disbanding the Akatsuki.”

Kisame felt like the bottom of the world had just fallen away. His ears were ringing, Konan’s lips were moving but Kisame didn’t understand a word she was saying.

“Disbanded?” Kisame whispered in shock.

“Kisame?” Itachi frowned, looking at him with glowing eyes. He _still_ had his dōjutsu activated.

Kisame shook his head, “I don’t understand.”

“I’m sorry, Kisame. I know you wanted to see Pein and Madara’s plan realised. But we’re all that’s left. Sunagakure exacted revenge on Deidara and Tobi for killing their Kazekage. The Sannin, Jiraiya killed Pein. You’re the only ones who answered my summons. It would seem that we’re all that’s left and, to be honest, I don’t feel much like fighting anymore.”

Itachi nodded, “Yes, without Pein’s Rinnegan we won’t be able to bring the Ten-Tails to life.”

“I know you worked very hard. Pein was truly thankful to have your assistance.” Konan looked away from Kisame and Itachi and stared off into the distance. Kisame wondered what she was seeing in her mind. “Even if he never showed it.”

“I hope you find peace,” Itachi said as he bowed deeply to Konan. 

“And you as well.” 

* * *

Kisame had released the visual jutsu but was yet to lower his hands. He couldn’t believe it. The Akatsuki had been disbanded. _How was that even possible?_ Kisame frowned and looked up at the sky above him, it was a clear blue sunny day. 

“I don’t believe it.” Kisame muttered, “I can’t.”

Itachi’s hand dropped onto his shoulder and squeezed. “Is it so hard to believe?” He asked, “Konon loved Nagato. If I was in her position I would have ended Akatsuki too.”

Kisame looked up at his... Well, he supposed Itachi was no longer his partner anymore. “Would you?”

Itachi nodded, “I think…” he hesitated for a moment before he continued. “We were owed some good fortune, don’t you?”

Kisame watched the Sharingan swirl, he should be happy. Akatsuki was over. They were free of it. Itachi would only need to send one final note to his contact and then… That was it. He wouldn’t be a double agent any more. 

“I still don’t believe it.”

Itachi leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kisame’s forehead. “Don’t question it, Kisame. Just be happy.”

* * *

The feeling of something heavy landing on his hips woke Kisame with a startled jerk. His hand reached out for Samehada automatically, but before he could make contact with his loyal blade Itachi had pinned his wrists. Kisame’s eyes snapped to the red glow above him. Itachi had straddled him, his arse pressed into the swordsman’s groin. 

“Itachi!” Kisame gasped.

“Good morning!” Itachi greeted him, pressing his weight into Kisame’s wrists as he leaned forward to kiss his lips. The swordsman’s hands flexed, wanting to reach up and run his hands through Itachi’s long hair. It was still loosely tied back in the braid Kisame had made the night before.

It had become a habit of the last few weeks, each night after they washed in the river nearby Kisame would braid Itachi’s hair. It was the kind of domestic moment Kisame had only ever dreamed about.

Kisame opened his mouth, running the tip of his tongue over the seam of Itachi’s lips. Kisame could feel the other shinobi smile and lick at Kisame’s mouth in return. The swordsman sucked on his lover’s tongue, causing the man above him to groan. Then Itachi did the most _wonderful_ , fantastic thing he’d never done. Itachi rocked his hips against Kisame, rubbing himself against his stomach and pressing his arse into the former Kiri-nin’s groin.

Kisame growled into Itachi’s mouth, the deep sound vibrating inside his chest. Kisame flexed his fingers again, trying to free himself from the younger shinobi’s grip. 

“Hmm, no.” The Uchiha whispered, moving his mouth down to suck on Kisame’s throat. “I want you under me, at my mercy.”

Kisame’s eyes rolled back into his head, he’d had no idea Itachi would be like this. They’d taken so long to get to this point, four years and some change and now that Itachi wasn’t sick. Wasn’t dying it was like Itachi had finally _let go._ There was no more icy mask between them. He grabbed Kisame whenever he wanted, kissed him, and touched him. It was unreal. 

True to Itachi’s command Kisame had been building the foundations of their house shirtless. The build was now seriously behind schedule because Itachi couldn’t stop distracting him. It was like Kisame was a hormonal teenager again, constantly wanting Itachi. 

Itachi moved his arms, bringing the former Kiri-nin’s wrists together above his head so he could pin Kisame down with one hand. Itachi brought his free hand down to the swordsman’s chest to pinch a nipple through his shirt. Kisame bucked his hips up into the man sitting on him, almost throwing him off.

“Whoa there,” Itachi chuckled, looking up from the mark he’d been sucking on Kisame’s shoulder. His eyes shining, the Sharingan swirling. “I thought you were a fish, not a bull.”

“So long as I’m your stud.” Kisame leaned forward, letting his arms hang back in Itachi’s grip and licked his lover's nose. 

Itachi’s face scrunched up in displeasure. “On second thought, let’s not bring farm animals into our bedroom talk.”

“Not sexy?” 

“Not even a little.”

“What a shame, I had so many _cock_ jokes.”

* * *

Kisame had managed to find a jeweller in Tanigakure who had made a necklace with a small metal cylinder pendant that Kisame could open and put Itachi’s hair inside. He’d even had Itachi’s name engraved around the outside. Kisame adored it, and he hoped Itachi would like it just as much. 

The last few months, spending every day just enjoying Itachi’s company had been the best of his life. No more illness, no more Akatsuki. It was a dream come true. The foundations of the house were almost finished, Kisame would be able to start on the frame next week. They’d planned out a three-bedroom layout, one master bedroom for themselves and a study each. 

Kisame found that he enjoyed the simple work, building the entire house exclusively by hand was a challenge but it was satisfying to him in a way he’d never experienced before. It wasn’t like the fast, hard adrenaline rush he got during battle. Or the hot melting satisfaction he got from bringing Itachi to completion. It was more simple. Just a quiet feeling of a job well done, a hard day's work. Kisame wondered if this was how civilians felt. 

As Kisame arrived back at their hut, the bones of their permanent house sat only a short distance away closer to the treeline, he spotted Itachi. The former Leaf-nin was standing facing away from Kisame, looking at something in his hands. Maybe he’d received a hawk from his contact?

“I’m home!” Kisame called out, his chakra gently rubbing along Itachi’s in greeting. 

Itachi spun around, he was _still_ using the Sharingan. Kisame hadn’t seen him without it since he’d been healed. Surely by now, Itachi didn’t need the reassurance that this was real? That they’d miraculously gotten their happily ever after?

“Welcome home.” Itachi smiled, Kisame was right, he was holding a message scroll in his hand. 

“Your contact?” Kisame asked, nodding to the scroll. 

“Oh?” Itachi held out the message for Kisame. “It’s actually from Sasuke.”

Kisame almost dropped the scroll Itachi had just handed him. “From… Sasuke?”

_Oh shit._ Kisame could have slapped himself. He’d forgotten about Sasuke. The curse mark. Everything. He’d been so blinded by his joy of just being with Itachi the youngest Uchiha had slipped his mind. _Had he always been this forgetful?_

Itachi nodded and pointed at the scroll Kisame was still holding. “Pein was incorrect, my brother wasn’t putting a team together to fight me. Sasuke was looking for answers about _that night._ He has discovered everything and asked to visit me so we can talk.”

Kisame blinked, that seemed… Suspiciously convenient. “What about the curse mark?”

“Oh, that?” Itachi shrugged, “Looks like it failed when Sasuke killed Orochimaru.” 

Kisame’s eyes narrowed and he looked down at the scroll. It said exactly what Itachi had said it did. Sasuke was on his way to them. 

“This seems a little… Suspicious.” Kisame rolled the message back up. “Are you sure we can trust your brother?”

“I trust him with my life,” Itachi stated, suddenly totally serious. The happy energy he’d been extruding gone in a second. Sasuke was still a touchy subject then. 

“You should give the Sharingan a rest, Itachi.” Kisame changed the subject. He didn’t fancy getting pummeled into the ground because he’d accidentally insulted Itachi’s brother. Kisame swore he would protect Itachi if his brother came to them with an ulterior motive and tried to hurt the former Leaf-nin.

“It’s fine, I just like using it.” Itachi shrugged, walking forward to wrap his arms around Kisame’s shoulders. He stepped up, on the tips of his toes to place a kiss to Kisame’s mouth. 

“I realise that, but I’m worried about you.” Kisame slipped the scroll into his trouser pocket and returned Itachi’s embrace. His arms pulling the smaller man against him. 

“No need to worry, silly fish. I’m healthy, I’m happy. This is everything I’ve always wanted. I don’t want to forget even a single moment with you.” 

Kisame pressed a kiss to Itachi’s neck, right above the leather strap that held his tooth. That reminded him. “Do you like my new necklace?”

* * *

The swordsman rubbed at his eyes, maybe he was tired and needed a nap. He’d been working on the house all morning. Maybe he’d exhausted himself and forgotten what tree he’d cut down earlier. Kisame glanced over his shoulder at the logs he’d stripped and split. He could have sworn the tree that was standing in front of him had been the very same one he’d cut down. 

“Strange,” Kisame muttered, looking around at the forest for a clue. Now that he thought about it, the weather had been perfect every day he could remember that month and even before that. Usually, at this time of year, there would be more storms or at least some cloud cover. Kisame looked up at the sky, it was clear and blue. The sun shining brightly. 

Something wasn’t right. Kisame wasn’t sure exactly yet, but he was certain _something_ was wrong.

* * *

Sasuke arrived a few days after Kisame noticed the next tree he’d cut down had miraculously grown back the following day. He watched Itachi closely as he greeted his brother, the two walking off for some privacy. Kisame pretended to work on the house while he kept his eyes on the two Uchiha. He was too far away to hear what they said but he could still infer what was happening by their body language. 

Itachi talked for a long time, his arms moving around with his words. Sasuke answered or interrupted his brother a few times and then Kisame watched Itachi reach out and poke his brother’s forehead. Suddenly the world seemed to freeze as Sasuke smiled and moved forward to hug Itachi. 

Sasuke left not long after, promising to return for regular visits. Kisame’s narrowed eyes followed the younger man as he used a Shunshin and left. He hadn’t made a move against Itachi the whole time. Maybe he’d been sincere all along?

“You alright?” Kisame asked, bringing his attention back to his lover and gasped. “Itachi?” Kisame jumped up and rushed to the other shinobi’s side, pulling him into a hug. 

Itachi was crying, sobbing into Kisame’s chest. Huge heaving cries and hiccups as he seemed to collapse into Kisame. “I...” Itachi sniffed, “He said he _forgives_ me.”

“Oh, sweetheart.”

* * *

They had decided to go for a walk this morning, Kisame needed a break from building and Itachi seemed restless. He’d been agitated all morning, the swordsman wasn’t sure what could be wrong. So he’d suggested a walk, with no particular direction in mind. It was almost like they were back in Akatsuki, walking slowly to their next assignment. Just enjoying the journey.

“I’m lost!” Kisame yelled out, spinning around to block Itachi’s path.

“Oh?” Itachi paused, one eyebrow raised, the Sharingan still activated.

Kisame kneeled in front of him, throwing his arms wide. “Oh great, all-powerful one, can you give me directions to your heart?” Kisame theatrically inquired, “I wish to know the bountiful pleasures that can be found between your thighs!”

Itachi’s punch goes right through the water clone’s head, the wave of water that was once Kisame completely covers him. The Sharingan immediately locks onto Kisame’s real body hidden, laughing in the tree above Itachi.

Itachi’s glowing red glare is the hottest thing Kisame has ever seen. Even with Itachi looking like a drowned rat, his hair dripping in front of his face. 

“This means war, Hoshigaki.”

“Bring it on, _Uchiha_.”

* * *

Kisame swallows around Itachi’s cock, as the smaller man rolls his hips up pushing himself into the back of Kisame’s throat. Itachi was panting harshly, his hands twisted into the swordsman’s short, dark blue hair. Kisame pulls back a little, rubbing his tongue along the underside of Itachi’s erection. 

“Oh, kami.” Itachi gasps, “Don’t stop.”

Kisame hums, pressing himself down and sucking on the other shinobi’s cock. He loved this version of Itachi, the panting, begging mess that he became once Kisame had him in his mouth. The swordsman wondered what kind of noises Itachi would make when he claimed him. What would Itachi’s face look like when he pressed himself into his centre for the first time. 

“Kisame, _close_.” Itachi whined, “So… So close… _Ah!”_

Kisame pressed his nose into Itachi’s groin, the dark hair around his cock smelt like heaven as Itachi came down his throat. He wanted to stay in bed with Itachi forever. 

* * *

Kisame was perched high up on the frame of the roof that he was nailing together when the blast of fire made him duck by sheer instinct.

“What the fuck?!” That Katon Jutsu carried Itachi’s chakra signature. He’d almost been roasted. 

“Losing your skills in your retirement old man?” Itachi teased him.

Kisame turned and stared at his lover. His eyes sparkling with laughter, the everpresent Sharingan swirling. Itachi’s hands flick through seals again and Kisame grinned, launching himself into the air away from the fireball Itachi just casually flicked at him. 

The smell of burning cotton follows Kisame as he lands in a nearby tree. Itachi’s red eyes tracked him flawlessly and within seconds the Uchiha was standing beside him. 

“What’s wrong?” Itachi laughs, “Am I too _hot_ for you?”

Kisame grabs Itachi and uses a Shinshin to bring them to the surface of the river nearby and _hurls_ Itachi into the water. “Sorry _sweetheart_ , you looked a little _overheated_ , I thought you might need to cool off!”

_tbc_


	9. Chapter Nine

Kisame stared up at the full moon, this was the fourth one this month. That wasn’t normal, and yesterday the swordsman could have sworn he’d seen the sky flash red. Kisame glanced over at their hut, the flickering glow of the fire peeking through the small gaps between the bamboo-like vines he’d used for the walls. 

Itachi had already gone inside and would no doubt be making a start on cooking their dinner. Kisame frowned, he was starting to suspect he knew what all the weird things happening meant. The trees, the moon, the sky. It was all leading him to a disquieting conclusion, one he didn’t want to acknowledge and had been trying desperately to ignore. 

Kisame frowned and turned away from the hut. It was time to stop making excuses, he wanted to check something to see if his suspicions were correct. He made sure he’d walked a decent distance away — far enough that Itachi wouldn’t be able to find his location if he sent out his chakra — and created three water clones. They stared at one another for a moment before one of the clones broke the silence.

“You already know the truth.”

Kisame shook his head, “I’m suspicious, but I have no proof. I want you to go searching again. Travel as far as you can until you pop.”

“Understood.” All three clones responded before flickering away.

Kisame walked back to their hut, his clone was right. He already knew, he’d known for some time now but he hadn’t wanted to admit it. That Itachi could be callous enough to do this to him. “You better have a good reason to be lying to me Itachi,” he growled under his breath.

* * *

The memories of the clones were disturbing. One had gotten as far as the Land of Waves before it seemed like it had suddenly reached the edge of the world. Instead of the ocean and the bridge that connected the mainland to the small fishing village the world had simply ceased to exist. There was nothing but an empty void. 

Another had gone as far north as Amegakure before the sky had turned red and the clone had popped because reality seemed to just… distort around him. The third had arrived in Tanzaku Quarters and then just… ceased to exist. 

Months ago, when Kisame had sent out his clones to find a cure for Itachi’s illness his clones had travelled much further. One reaching as far as the Land of Lightning before Kisame had recalled them. When had it started? When had Itachi trapped him?

Kisame didn’t flinch when the clones all popped at the same moment. Their memories flooding back to him simultaneously. Itachi was curled up in his arms drawing circles on his bare chest, smiling and happy. His lover’s eyes continued to glow with the bright red power of the Sharingan. 

* * *

“You’ve locked me in a genjutsu,” Kisame announced, watching Itachi closely. 

The Uchiha froze, his chopsticks lifted halfway to his mouth. They had been eating lunch together, Kisame had caught salmon in the river while Itachi had made fresh fluffy rice and chopped up some greens to go with the meat. They even had dango ready for dessert and Itachi had brewed a pot of jasmine tea for them to share. It was all so idyllic and domestic. Kisame should have noticed the lie sooner.

“What gives you that impression?”

Kisame slammed his hands down on the small table between them. “Trees miraculously grow back after I cut them down. We haven’t had a _single_ day of bad weather in months. We’ve had close to _forty_ full moons. Four of which happened in the _same_ month, consecutively.”

Itachi frowned, “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. When did you do it? Where am I in reality, Itachi?” Kisame growled. 

Itachi shook his head. “No.”

“No?” Kisame hissed, “What do you mean _no?”_

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, the Sharingan splitting and forming into its Mangekyō form. “Don’t ask me that. You should be _happy_. We have everything we ever wanted here.”

“Except it’s a _lie_ ,” Kisame’s fists clenched. He wanted to hit him. How dare Itachi do this to him? He had no idea when the illusion had started. Was it days, weeks or years ago? Was _anything_ real?

Itachi’s eyes turned shiny, and he blinked rapidly. “It’s not.”

“This isn’t real!”

“It’s real to me!” Itachi cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I want to spend my _life_ with you. _I love you.”_

Kisame glared, his heart ached. “Then release me.”

* * *

“You stopped building the house.” Itachi waved a hand over towards the abandoned skeleton of what was supposed to be their home. 

“Yes.” Kisame snapped. “Why would I build it? You could just create one instantly. It’s _your_ world Itachi.”

Itachi shook his head, “But then it wouldn’t fulfil the traditions of your clan to make me your mate.”

Kisame felt a chill crash over him. “I refuse to claim you inside a _fake_ reality.”

Itachi’s whole body suddenly froze, going abnormally still, the sky above them turned blood red. Black crows spewed out from Itachi’s form, the world around them shifting and inverting. The full moon loomed huge in the sky behind Itachi, it too was overcome by crimson. Itachi's eyes were full of rage and terrifying killing intent flooded the clearing around them. Itachi’s will crashed over Kisame, his chakra buffeted against the swordsman’s like a wave, receding only for a moment to crash against him again with more intent.

The pressure bordered on overwhelming, unforgiving and suffocating, Itachi was trying to force Kisame to his knees; to obey. Somehow Kisame found the strength to defy him and remained standing. Kisame was helpless inside the reality Itachi had built even as it broke apart and revealed the truth of Tsukuyomi; a world of inescapable darkness.

Kisame struggled to breathe, the air felt thin as if oxygen was in short supply. It reminded the former Kiri-nin of drowning — it was the wrong method to use against Kisame — even a sea of blood wouldn’t subdue a shark. Instead it invigorates them. Seeing that his efforts of control were unsuccessful, Itachi let out a scream of frustration and stomped over towards him. He looked like a vengeful angel, or perhaps more accurately a _demon_. 

And damn, but Kisame couldn’t lie to himself, not even at this moment. Itachi had _never_ looked so magnificent, so ruthless. Kisame loved this dark, twisted part of Itachi. He wanted to capture this beautiful, sinister creature and claim him for himself.

“You have _no idea_ what I could do to you here.” Itachi threatened him. 

Kisame reached out to grasp Itachi’s shoulders and _shake_ him. “I don’t want this farce of a life with you. I want the _real_ you. Not this lie!”

“Everything that’s happened between us in here, is real.” Itachi snarls. “Every word I have ever said, _every_ _touch_ , every promise.”

Kisame pressed forward and kissed him, it was rough and hard. Their teeth clacking together. Itachi moaned brokenly, his cheeks wet with tears. Kisame pulled back from his lover and stared into the twin pinwheels of the Mangekyō Sharingan. 

“If you truly meant everything you said. If you _love_ me. You’ll release me.”

* * *

“You can’t keep up the illusion forever,” Kisame muttered, looking up at the blood-red sky. Strangely it wasn’t the sky that was the most off-putting part of the genjutsu now that Itachi shattered the fantasy of their lives and revealed the raw appearance of his Tsukuyomi. It was the silence. No birds were singing in the trees, no water flowing in the river. There was no wind to rustle leaves or whip between branches. The only sounds he could hear in the whole world originated from either himself or Itachi.

The edges of their false reality were collapsing, the illusion shrinking down, closing in around them. The forest was still there, but it had turned grey as if all the vibrancy of life had been sucked out of it. Kisame watched as the earth cracked and fell away in total silence, it was like watching the land during an earthquake or a flood. Except in Itachi’s broken reality, the ground gave way to emptiness. There was nowhere for the chunks of rock and stone to go, so they simply fell away into the abyss. 

Kisame sat on the roof of their hut and looked out over the bizarrely soundless crumbling world. It was as if their hut was the centre point, an island in a sea of turbulence. Itachi sat beside him, over the last few days -- or perhaps it was weeks, Kisame wasn’t sure how much time was passing in this strange reality -- his face had become gaunt, his body thinner. His lover resembled what Kisame remembered _before_ when Itachi had still been in the grip of his terrible illness. 

“I just wanted more time with you,” Itachi whispered, brokenly into the silence.

Kisame sighed, “I know.”

Itachi turned to look at him, “Do you?” he demanded, “I want it. So _desperately_. I want the _stupid_ courting rituals and for you to wear a piece of me. I want to make peace with my brother. I want you to put the biggest claiming bite possible on my neck so that I will _always_ know I’m yours. I want to sleep next to you until I’m old. That’s what I want.” Itachi’s anger fell away and he sobbed. “This was supposed to be my happily ever after.”

Kisame refused to look at his lover, he wanted all of that too. He wanted Itachi to be his. He couldn’t imagine a world _without_ Itachi Uchiha, but Kisame also couldn’t live a lie. He’d already done that and swore an oath to never deceive himself again. The feeling of despair and dread Kisame had shaken off when Itachi had been healed crashed over him, returning with a vengeance. The terrible truth hit him like a punch to the solar plexus. 

“You’re still sick, aren’t you?” 

Itachi doesn’t answer him. He doesn’t have to. The answer to Kisame’s question is implicit in the way Itachi’s body had returned to how it had been before, the way Tsukuyomi was disintegrating around them. Itachi’s illness has consumed all his strength and left nothing to continue the genjutsu. What seems like hours trickle by, the edges of the world getting closer and closer to their little island until Kisame finally turns to Itachi. The man he loves with all his heart and soul.

“I don’t want to know what it’s like in the world without you, but I don’t want to live a lie.”

* * *

Itachi had held onto the genjutsu until the very end, desperate to cling to Tsukuyomi as the world he’d created turned upside down and even gravity itself seemed to give way. Their little house, their island of stability in the madness fell away and suddenly Kisame found himself descending into darkness. Itachi called out his name frantically, reaching out for Kisame as the illusion finally shattered around them.

With the sensation of falling and abruptly being jerked back up Kisame found himself standing in the river near their hut. It was dark, the water was freezing, all of Kisame’s muscles ached from being pulled tight. The smell of blood was heavy in the air around him and something shifted in his arms. 

Kisame looked down and nearly collapsed under the weight of reality. _No._ He didn’t want to be back _here_. With Itachi covered in bile and blood, his body frail and fighting desperately to just _breathe_. Itachi was shivering in his arms, how long had they been standing in the water? Minutes? Hours? He needed to get Itachi back to their hut and warm him up. 

Itachi twitched and lifted his head to look into Kisame’s eyes. Blood poured from his eyes, flowing like thick tears down his cheeks. “I’m s-sorry.”

Kisame clutched Itachi closer to him, cradling his small, broken body. “I forgive you.”

* * *

Kisame laid Itachi down on their bedroll and refreshed the fire. There were no half completed and then abandoned house foundations, the moon no longer perpetually full. The sky above their hut is dark, but it’s full of sparkling stars instead of the blood-red of the genjutsu. Itachi’s eyes are dark, the glow of his dōjutsu gone. Kisame wondered if after using the Sharingan to such an extent he could see anything at all anymore. 

Itachi clutched onto his wrists, Kisame remembered times inside the illusion when Itachi’s grip had been strong and forceful. Full of passion and life. Now his fingers struggled to close around his arm. 

“Please,” Itachi begged. “Take a lock of my hair, you already sang to me and this hut has _always_ been our home. I don’t care anymore. Just, _please,_ Kisame. Make me yours.”

Kisame closes his eyes tightly, he knows what Itachi is asking but he's not sure he can do it. Inside the illusion, they’d been intimate with each other, but at the time Itachi had been well, his body strong and healthy. In the harsh light of reality, he looked almost nothing like the man Kisame had fallen so deeply in love with. 

Kisame curled himself around Itachi on the ground, pulling him close. “Itachi...”

His lover shook his head, “This is it, Kisame. I-” Itachi hesitated and took a shallow breath, forcing himself forward. “Before, when I sent a clone to Tanigakure to get my necklace made I also sent clones to Naruto and Sasuke.”

Kisame sighed, “You’re an idiot.”

Itachi chuckled, “I know. But it’s done now. Once Sasuke finds my clone, he will make his way to the Uchiha hideout in Fire. I need to meet him there and draw out Orochimaru and remove the curse mark. I’ll use Susanoo and seal it inside Totsuka.”

The swordsman reached over to Samehada and leaned it up against Itachi, his sword knew exactly what to do. Kisame can feel his chakra being sucked out and pushed into Itachi. They’ll need to keep constant contact with the blade for as long as possible. Itachi will need as much chakra as he can fit into his pathways to fight Sasuke. 

“I’ll help you,” Kisame promised.

“I don’t want this sickness to beat me Kisame.” Itachi admitted, “I would rather die saving my brother. I need to give him Amaterasu and he needs to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan.”

“You should have gone to therapy with Sasuke in the genjutsu. You two are _seriously_ messed up.” Kisame chuckled, “And that’s coming from a fish who ate his siblings in the womb.”

Itachi poked him in the chest with a sharp fingernail, “You’re not a fish, you’re human.”

Kisame tipped Itachi’s head up and pressed a kiss to his lips. It is their first _real_ kiss. Their previous first kiss had happened while they were inside the illusion. Kisame pulled away after a moment and stared into Itachi’s dark, cloudy eyes. 

“You make me human.”

* * *

“Kisame,” Itachi says gently into the quiet between them. They’ve been sitting together, wrapped around each other watching the flames of the fire. Kisame is thinking, remembering everything that happened over the last… To him, it was almost a year inside the illusion, but it seemed like hardly an hour had passed in the real world. 

He understood why Itachi had done it. He was a master of genjutsu. Able to create his own reality and distort time between the fake world and the real one. One minute in the real world might be a week, or a year, even a lifetime inside the illusion. Samehada was still syphoning Kisame’s chakra into Itachi, replacing all that he’d lost holding the jutsu for so long, Itachi had been on the brink of total chakra exhaustion. It was evidence of how far the illness had come that Itachi had struggled to keep up the genjutsu for such a short time. If Itachi had been stronger, Kisame might have never realised he was trapped. 

“Kisame?” Itachi called again, moving in his arms. He turned around to face the swordsman, straddling his hips. Kisame moved his legs together so Itachi’s knees didn’t have to strain.

Kisame cupped his lover's face, running his fingers over his cheeks, tucking his long hair behind his ear. He pressed his thumbs into Itachi’s eyebrows and felt the hair under the pad of his fingers, following the shape of them. He wanted to burn every inch of Itachi into his memory. 

“I love you.” Kisame whispered, “I love you _so much_ , Itachi. I can hardly bear it. I want to keep you, but I know that’s impossible.” Itachi sighed and leaned into Kisame’s hands as he moved the tips of his fingers over his nose, across his lips, down his neck. Kisame pressed his fingers into the hollow of Itachi’s throat, feeling the muscles move as he swallowed. 

Itachi shifted slightly on his lap, one hand reaching into the swordsman’s kunai pouch on his hip and lifting out one of the knives. His lover reached back, over his head and pulled a section of his hair forward and sliced the kunai through the dark grey strands. 

Kisame pulled the knife out of Itachi’s hands and placed it beside them, bringing Itachi’s trembling fingers to his lips. Kisame kissed along his knuckles, then turned to the hand that was still clutching at the lock of hair he’d cut and pressed it into his cheek. Kisame could feel the soft strands slide against his cheek, the smell of the river and Itachi’s scent clung to it. 

“When you get a chance, please find a jeweller who will recreate the same necklace you had in the illusion.” Itachi begged, “I want to be able to imagine how you’ll look wearing a piece of me.” 

Kisame nodded, pulling the lock out of Itachi’s grip and folding it into a tissue he’d taken out of his pocket. The swordsman knew it would be impossible for him to remain beside Itachi now. If this tiny piece was all that Kisame could keep with him, then once the necklace was made, he vowed to never remove it. Kisame’s hands slid down Itachi’s sides to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it gently. Itachi lifted his arms allowing Kisame to easily pull it up over his lover's head.

Itachi shivered slightly, his chest laboriously moved up and down with each breath. He had to expend _so much_ energy to suck oxygen into his broken lungs. Kisame hated seeing what this sickness had done to his lover. The former Leaf-nin was profoundly pale. Without enough body fat to cover it, the shape of his collarbone was clear under the thin layer of skin. His chest had a noticeable definition of his sternum and the spread of his ribs underneath. His stomach was somewhat concave, falling inwards slightly past the edge of his ribcage. 

Kisame moved his palms over all of it, caressing Itachi’s body and loving it. This wasn't the escape Itachi had offered, but the reality he'd asked for. The truth he'd demanded. Itachi was _dying._ His body slowly giving up, the illness sapping him of everything. But that didn’t make Kisame love him any less. He was still gorgeous.

“You’re _so_ beautiful.” Kisame sobbed, his eyes burning as the tears he’d been holding back finally broke free. They felt strange and hot sliding down his face. 

Itachi shook his head, “I was beautiful inside the illusion.”

Kisame disagreed, “There will never be a day when you are not attractive to me. No matter what happens from here, Itachi. You’re stunning. I’ll always love your body because you’re inside it.”

Itachi blushed, “Thank you. I love your body too, so much.”

“But I thought I was an ugly thug?” Kisame chuckled wetly, wiping a hand over his face. He was still crying, he couldn’t seem to make himself stop. 

“I lied.” Itachi frowned, “I’ve lied to you a lot, too much. I’m sorry. I wish I could take it back. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“No, it’s… Well, it’s not _fine_. But you don’t need to explain.” Kisame leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Itachi’s. “I understand and I will cherish the memories of our time together for the rest of my life. It might not have been real, but it was still special.”

Itachi smiled and reached up to touch Kisame’s face, his fingers sliding through the wetness of his tears. “Oh...” Itachi gasped, “You’re crying.” Kisame slammed his eyes shut, fuck. Itachi couldn’t even _see_ him anymore. 

“Y-yes,” Kisame’s voice cracked, “I c-can’t…”

Itachi’s fingers copied what Kisame had done to him moments ago. Memorising Kisame’s face with his hands. “It’s okay,” Itachi said softly, shifting forward and pressing a kiss to his mouth. _Why was Itachi comforting him!?_ Shouldn’t it be the other way around?

“S-sor-ry.” Kisame was really crying now, his breath gasping, sobs shaking his whole body. He wrapped his arms around Itachi and pulled him against him. “Oh shit.” Kisame gasped, “Itachi.”

“I’m here,” Itachi reassured him, his breath loud in Kisame’s ear as his lover pressed closer. Itachi kissed at his neck, slowly moving up behind Kisame’s ear. “I’m yours.”

Kisame wanted to take Itachi inside himself, to protect him and just _keep_ him. “Please, I’ll do anything.” Kisame mourned, “Please, just…” The swordsman buried his face into Itachi’s shoulder, breathing in his smell. His hands moving over his back, feeling the bumps of his spine. 

“Claim me.” Itachi breathed into his ear. “I want to be your mate. I want your bite.” His lover pulled back, his dark eyes level with his throat, unfocused. “Please, Kisame. I want my body to bear your mark.”

Kisame nodded, pressing hot, wet kisses into Itachi’s neck, his shoulder, down his chest. Eventually, Kisame’s blubbering subsided and his caresses turned from desperate and sorrowful to soft and passionate. 

Itachi moaned as Kisame kissed into his mouth, licking along his lover's blunt teeth and sucking on his tongue. Kisame tried not to think about how, instead of the sugary sweetness that he remembered Itachi’s kisses tasting like, all he could taste now was blood. Kisame removed his own shirt and enjoyed the feeling of Itachi stroking his hands over his bare chest, playing with his dark nipples. Kisame reached down and began to unfasten Itachi’s trousers, his lover sitting up so they could both wriggle free. They returned to each other, reaching out blindly to pull the other close.

Kisame hissed as Itachi sat in his lap, his bare arse pressing down on his erection. The former Kiri-nin was surprised he’d gotten hard, the despair of their situation weighed heavily on his heart. He’d been worried he wouldn’t be able to enjoy what would simultaneously be their first and only time together. 

Itachi rocked himself forward into Kisame, his hands constantly moving, over Kisame’s chest, down his arms, to cup his face, then back to his chest again. It was like Itachi was using touch to see him. Kisame’s hands slid down from Itachi’s hips to his groin, but instead of a plump, hot cock he only found soft flesh. Itachi wasn’t hard. 

“Itachi?” Kisame hesitated, had he done something wrong?

Itachi grasped his wrist and pulled it away from his groin, “Sorry. I-I can’t.”

Kisame clenched his teeth, the sickness had stolen this from them too. “Are you-?”

“I’m still enjoying your attention, it feels wonderful.” Itachi touched his chin, using his hand to guide himself to Kisame’s lips for a kiss. “Don’t stop.” 

Kisame wasn’t sure if he could, it would be strange to keep going without Itachi’s usual enthusiastic responses. This wasn’t how he imagined claiming Itachi. 

“Please,” Itachi begged. 

“Okay.” 

* * *

Kisame made use of the oil they used to sharpen their kunai as a lubricant, stretching Itachi slowly. First with one finger, then another, then a third. Itachi was panting, writhing in his arms, pushing back onto his fingers but his cock remained soft and unresponsive. It was an odd contradiction. 

“I’m ready, Kisame, please.” Itachi gripped his shoulders. “I want you inside me.”

Kisame groaned, kissing his lover and nipping at his lips. Itachi would always be sexy, no matter what he looked like or what he was doing. Kisame helped him rise up onto his knees and they both shifted around until Kisame’s cock was catching on the rim of Itachi’s hole. The former Leaf-nin lowered himself slowly, relaxing into Kisame’s arms for extra support. Itachi’s muscles were already shaking from exhaustion and overuse. 

Kisame hissed as Itachi’s body welcomed him inside, he was tight, even after fingering him open for what felt like hours. “Fuck, you feel so good.” The swordsman growled. 

“I’m glad.” Itachi grinned. “I want you to cum inside me.”

“Urgh!” Kisame grunted, folding forward and resting his head on Itachi’s thin shoulder. His lover moved, rocking his hips gently. Everything felt amazing. Kisame wasn’t sure he would last long, it was overwhelming to finally have Itachi. To be inside him, claiming him.

The swordsman helped Itachi move, supporting his weight. They couldn’t lay down, the risk of Itachi’s lungs filling with fluid while on his back was a bleak thought. So they had to do it like this, with Kisame leaning against the wooden post and Itachi in his lap, upright. 

Itachi gasped, the breath catching in his throat, one hand slapped over his mouth and he coughed. Kisame froze. Blood trickled between Itachi’s fingers, dripping over his wrist and down his forearm. Kisame sighed, letting go of Itachi to reach out for a tissue, helping him to clean his face and hand. 

“S-sorry.” Itachi stuttered, his breathing still strangled. 

Kisame wrapped his arms back around his lover, his cock still pressed up inside Itachi. They didn’t have the luxury of taking their time and stretching this out. The more Itachi moved and used his lungs the more he would cough and as much as violence and bloodshed turned him on Kisame didn’t enjoy the thought of having sex while his lover vomited blood all over him. 

Kisame kissed the tip of Itachi’s nose. “I love you.” 

The other shinobi’s mouth twitched up into a smile, his blank eyes still looking ahead at Kisame's throat. “You still haven’t cum, or bitten me.”

Kisame smiled softly, “So demanding.” 

“I want to mark you too.” Itachi taps a finger against Kisame’s neck. “But I don’t think my teeth will work the same way yours will.”

“Hmm…” Kisame listened to Itachi’s breathing, it had started to settle again. Another minute or so and they should be able to continue. Kisame wouldn’t drag this out any longer than he had to. This wasn’t about cuming and orgasmic bliss. This was about claiming Itachi, becoming one. “Do you think you could write your name with your eyes the way they are now?”

Itachi seemed to consider this for a moment before he nodded, “I think so.”

“You could carve your name into my skin.” Kisame grabbed the kunai Itachi had used to cut his hair and folded his lover's fingers around the handle. 

Itachi frowned, “Are you sure?”

Kisame nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay, but after. I’ll need complete focus, and your cock in my arse is very distracting.” Itachi shifted his hips, drawing Kisame’s attention back to where they were joined. 

“Ugh,” Kisame grunted again, his hands moving back to Itachi’s hips. They resumed their soft rocking, Itachi’s body shaking with pleasure instead of pain. Kisame licked at Itachi’s lips, kissing his lover gently. His lover moaned and wrapped his arms around Kisame’s neck, the cold metal of the kunai pressing into the back of his head. It didn’t take long for Kisame to feel the pooling heat in his cock return, Itachi tilted his head to the side, pressing closer against Kisame. 

“Bite me.”

Kisame wrapped his mouth around Itachi’s throat, his bite would cover the space between his neck and shoulder. It would be almost impossible to hide unless Itachi wore a turtleneck or a scarf. 

“Yes!” Itachi gasped. 

As Kisame felt himself crest over the edge of pleasure, his jaw clamped down, biting into Itachi and claiming him as his mate.

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I said to my beta 'Get yourself a lover that can look at the darkest, most twisted part of you, and still love you.' This is my favourite chapter, and the idea of the genjutsu breaking and Itachi and Kisame spending their first and final time together was what started this monster. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who's leaving kudos and comments! Only six more chapters to go!


	10. Chapter Ten

Itachi had passed out in his arms, he seemed exhausted both physically from the genjutsu and emotionally from their confessions. Kisame bandaged his lover's neck while he slept, the wound was deep but thankfully not so much so as to have caught his carotid artery. He pressed a soft kiss to Itachi’s lips and laid him on his side on their bedroll. Kisame added more wood to their fire until it was cracking happily, filling their little hut with warmth. 

They’d done it, he had finally claimed Itachi as his own. They were mated for life now, Kisame would take no other. Itachi had yet to mark him of course, but that would happen in time, after his mate had a few hours of sleep under his belt. He needed to rest as much as possible, there was no knowing how long they had before Sasuke found his clone and received Itachi’s message. 

The Uchiha hideout Itachi had mentioned was located in Fire, about half a day's run from their current position in the Land of Rivers. Kisame would need to carry Itachi as he’d done inside Tsukuyomi. Itachi would need every ounce of strength to face his brother and draw Orochimaru’s influence out. Kisame re-dressed himself and lifted Samehada, the sword had fallen from its position of contact with both of them during their lovemaking. 

Kisame made himself comfortable, wrapping himself around Itachi and ensuring that his blade was making contact with both of them. Samehada would take his chakra and push it into his mate while they slept, filling Itachi with Kisame’s strength. He pressed his nose into Itachi’s hair, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling into sleep beside his mate.

In the morning Itachi was almost vibrating with energy, the many hours of Samehada flooding Itachi’s system with Kisame’s chakra making the younger man jittery. 

“I hope it scars.” Itachi declared, touching the bandages lightly on his neck. 

_It will if you live long enough for it to heal,_ Kisame answered darkly within his mind. The thought that Kisame would never actually see Itachi’s mark turn silver with scar tissue was terrible. He’d marked Itachi, that was true but it might just be one more wound he took to his grave.

“It will.” Kisame says aloud, “You still need to mark me.” He picked up the kunai Itachi had dropped last night when he’d fallen unconscious. “Do you think you can-”

“Yes.” His mate interrupted him, snatching the knife from him. “Take your shirt off and sit down. You’ll need to hold completely still.”

Kisame chuckled, “Yes, master.” He did as instructed, removing his shirt and sitting down in his usual spot, back against the wooden post. Itachi climbed into his lap, Kisame would miss this. It had become a favoured position, Itachi cuddled up like a lapcat. “What are you going to write?”

Itachi’s free hand moved up and down Kisame’s shoulder, across his left pectoral muscle and down to his nipple, mapping out the area in his mind. “Claimed by Itachi Uchiha. Hands off.”

Kisame laughed. “That’s a bit long to fit on my neck, but I will wear it proudly for all of my days.”

Itachi hummed, “I’m not going to write it on your neck, I’m going to cut it into your chest.” His lover’s fingers kept moving, tracing lines, like he was practising writing his words. “I may need to use the Sharingan briefly. I can’t see much more than momentary dark shadows.”

His mirth died suddenly at that statement. “Just don’t overdo it. You need to be ready to face Sasuke. It’s a long way so I’ll carry you, don’t give me that look. Pein said Sasuke had gathered followers, I’ll keep them away.”

His lover nodded, “Thank you.” Itachi kissed him, and they lost themselves in it for a moment. Just kissing and enjoying being close. “Keep your eyes closed,” Itachi whispered into his mouth. 

Kisame did as he was told, letting his head fall back and taking in a deep breath. The achingly familiar feeling of Itachi’s hot chakra had Kisame fighting the overwhelming desire to open his eyes and look into the beautiful swirling red of his lovers' dōjutsu. 

Itachi brought the tip of the kunai up and began cutting his claim into Kisame’s chest, over his heart. “These are words only for you, Kisame.” He said as he continued to write. “When I am done I’ll bandage you and I want you to promise me two things.”

Kisame hissed, the pain wasn’t bad, not really but it _stung_. Itachi was making sure the scar would be clear, spacing out the letters and words so there was no risk of the scar tissue connecting. 

“First, promise me that you won’t remove the bandage until after I’m dead.”

“Itachi.” Kisame tried to argue but his lover silenced him with a kiss. 

“No,” Itachi said, his attention returning to Kisame’s chest. The knife bit into him again. “We both know I won’t survive the fight with Sasuke. In fact, I plan not to. I want him to have his revenge for what I did. He deserves that at least.”

“Assisted suicide,” Kisame grunted. “You Uchiha are almost as bad as Hoshigaki siblings.”

“Secondly,” Itachi continued, ignoring Kisame’s comment. “I want you to promise me that you’ll protect Sasuke.”

“What?” Kisame almost opened his eyes to glare at his lover. “I don’t-”

“Promise me,” His lover interrupted again. “Or I’ll make it an order.”

“Itachi I-”

“I will _not_ have you going off and fighting a Jinchūriki for the sole purpose of them killing you.”

“But-”

“No, Kisame.” Itachi poked him with the kunai, as a warning. 

Kisame sighed and Itachi continued to carve his words into his chest. The silence stretched on between them. Protect Sasuke? That would mean he would have to look at Itachi’s brother every day. To see Itachi’s face reflected on a stranger. Did the two share common mannerisms? Did Sasuke like sweets? Would Kisame be able to look at Sasuke and not break?

“You’re going to give Sasuke your eyes, aren’t you?”

Itachi went still in his lap, “You see right through me.” 

“You would make me look into your eyes in your brother's face?” Kisame asks, his voice rough. 

“Yes.”

“You’re cruel, Itachi Uchiha.” Kisame felt tears escape his eyes, despite how hard he was clenching them closed. “Merciless.”

“We’ve always made a good team.”

“The best.” Kisame agreed, “Okay, I promise. I won’t take off the bandages until I know you’re dead.” The swordsman paused, not sure if he could do it. Could he withstand Itachi’s eyes watching him from inside another? 

“And?”

Itachi was ruthless. Kisame remembered him inside the genjutsu, threatening him as he turned the world red and split into a thousand crows. He was a true shinobi, the sharpest weapon. 

“I promise to protect Sasuke with my life.”

* * *

Kisame had carried Itachi to the hideout, keeping Samehada between them so the flow of chakra continued. His lover had lost some during his usage of the Sharingan to cut his final words into Kisame’s chest and they needed to replace it and fill Itachi’s reserves to bursting. 

When they were halfway to their destination Itachi’s clone popped and they knew Sasuke was on his way. Kisame’s heart was racing, this was it. His last moments with his lover. As they flew over the ground, Itachi’s arms and legs wrapped around him Kisame had to fight everything within himself that wanted to run in the opposite direction. 

Itachi was already dying. His vision almost completely gone, his chakra wasn’t replenishing correctly, he had vomited everything he’d eaten that morning. The battle would end his life early, but Kisame wasn’t sure Itachi had much time left anyway. The former Kiri-nin could understand and even respect Itachi’s wish to die on his terms. Thankfully, they made it to the hideout before Sasuke and his team. Kisame helped Itachi get settled and then it was time. Time to say goodbye.

Kisame pulled Itachi to him, almost crushing him in his embrace. Itachi clung to him just as tightly. They kissed, desperately for a long time. Kisame tried to remember _everything_ , every moment, every touch. He never wanted to forget even the smallest detail of their time together.

“I love you,” Kisame whispered, nosing at the bandage over Itachi’s neck. 

“I will _always_ be beside you.” Itachi answered, “I love you, Kisame.”

“I’m sorry.” Kisame lets his lover go, and steps back. 

“Me too.” 

Then Kisame does the impossible, he turns away from his mate and leaves. 

* * *

Kisame sees the group running over the dilapidated rooftops, there are four of them including Sasuke. Kisame moves to intercept them, he can’t allow anyone but Sasuke to enter the hideout. Samehada shifts unhappily on his back, the sword had been upset since he’d left Itachi. He hoped that if he ended up fighting Sasuke’s group his sword would behave. 

Kisame lands on a tall power pole, blocking the group's path. The four missing-nin slide to a stop in front of him. Kisame already had Samehada in hand, the blade resting on his shoulder as he crouched down. 

“You’re-” One of the group started to say but Kisame interrupted him.

“Only Sasuke may go beyond this point.” Kisame flexed the grip he had on Samehada in warning. “Itachi’s orders. The rest of you are welcome to wait right here… With me.”

“All right.” Sasuke agreed, he already had his Sharingan activated. Kisame kept his gaze averted away from him. He doesn’t need the reminder of his lover's eyes right now. “Besides,” Sasuke continues, “We were only travelling as a group to prevent any interference for our showdown. This will do.”

The redheaded woman turned to face the young Uchiha. “No! You can’t Sasuke! We should go in _together_ and take him down!”

“I have no desire to kill you.” Kisame growled at the woman, “But if you insist on going with him, I will show no mercy.”

“Karin…” Sasuke’s gaze doesn’t move from Kisame. “Stay here. This is my vendetta.” The woman shook her head, clearly disappointed in Sasuke’s command.

Itachi’s brother moves forward, jumping from the roof onto the next and passing Kisame. The swordsman doesn’t move. He forces himself to stay still, letting Itachi’s death sail past him unhindered. That was it. The last moment where Kisame could stop what was about to happen. It was too late now, Itachi would be dead before the day was over.

“Kisame Hoshigaki…” A voice called out, “And his greatsword, Samehada.”

“Hmm?” Kisame’s attention moved to the silver-haired man who had spoken.

“Have you forgotten me?”

“Oh, I didn’t recognise you! You’ve grown, Suigetsu.” Kisame chuckled, he needed to keep these three away from Itachi’s fight. No matter how much Kisame wanted to return to his mates' side. He had a promise to keep.

“I don’t want to just wait around for Sasuke. Let’s kill some time and have some fun, Kisame?” Suigetsu said, as he reached behind him to grasp the hilt of his sword.

* * *

He’d been trading lazy blows with Suigetsu for the last few hours, the boy wasn’t much of a challenge and Kisame’s mind was elsewhere. He kept pushing out his chakra, trying to feel Itachi but he was too far away. Kisame had never been much of a sensor. 

“Stop wasting time.” A familiar deep voice rumbled behind Kisame and he turned to watch Zetsu climb out of the earth. 

“Zetsu?” Kisame frowned, why had Zetsu come to him now? Had he been watching the fight between Itachi and Sasuke?

“Tsk, we’re not wasting time!” Suigetsu argued. 

Kisame placed Samehada back into its clip behind his back, the sword wriggled impatiently. “Is it over?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s settled.” White Zetsu said. 

Kisame expected to feel something, despair, anger, sorrow? But he just felt empty. Itachi was dead. He hoped his mate had achieved what he wanted, removed the curse mark and convinced his brother to take his eyes. Sasuke’s group rushed forwards, the woman spoke first. 

“What about Sasuke?” 

Zetsu turned his eyes away from Kisame and looked at her. “He’s okay. Sasuke won.”

They all looked relieved, their stances relaxing. Kisame watched Zetsu, had he heard them say goodbye? How long had he been watching them? Had he seen them together?

“And, where is Sasuke now?” 

“He has been evacuated to a safe place.” Black Zetsu rasped, “Our Akatsuki hideout in the Land of Rivers. You should head there too. There is a group of Konoha shinobi on their way, they will arrive here shortly.”

“Let’s go!” The large orange-haired one said. 

Zetsu turned back to Kisame. “What will you do now, Kisame?”

Kisame signed, “If Itachi isn’t around anymore, I think I’ll spread my wings and see where fate takes me.”

“Hmm, I see.” White Zetsu hummed, his plant-like body closing up and he wriggled back down into the earth. “Well, do as you please.”

Kisame looked up at the clear blue sky and wished it would turn red. He didn’t want to live in a world without Itachi. What should he do now? He’d promised Itachi he’d look after Sasuke, but Kisame wanted some time to himself right now. He still felt empty. 

“Hey, shark-guy!” The woman yelled, bringing his attention back to Sasuke’s group. “Can you lead us to the Akatsuki hideout that _plant_ thing mentioned? We need to join up with Sasuke.”

Kisame stared at the three missing-nin, “Follow me, _if_ you can keep up.”

* * *

Kisame had the largest chakra reserves out of all the Akatsuki members, including Pein who used the Rinnegan and split himself into six bodies who all used chakra to some extent. Kisame’s chakra had been described as massive, monstrous and endless. A Tailed Beast Without a Tail. 

When Kisame had carried Itachi that morning to the hideout it had taken him eight hours. The pace he set now, without having to worry about jostling Itachi and hurting him was _brutal_. He hadn’t been joking when he’d challenged Sasuke’s little group to try to keep up.

Kisame guessed the only reason they were still able to follow was due to the woman, she appeared to be an extremely talented sensor. And Kisame wasn’t being shy about how much chakra he was pushing out, forcing his legs faster. He wanted to be exhausted, he wanted to just keep running. Itachi was gone, Kisame would never again hear his voice again, or feel his touch. 

Kisame only had the relic of Itachi now, a reflection, in Sasuke. Itachi had made him swear he would protect his brother and even though he’d resisted the promise at first, he now found himself clinging to it. Itachi was certainly a genius. He’d somehow known that Kisame would feel untethered and lost without him. So his wonderfully intelligent mate had given him one final command. 

Protect Sasuke. 

Kisame would follow the brat wherever he went and ensured that no one stuck a kunai into his back. But first, Kisame needed to sort himself out, he wanted to see Itachi’s body and claim back his tooth. He wanted to look under the bandage over his chest and read Itachi’s last words to him. It took Kisame just over three hours to reach the Akatsuki hideout, his legs burned and he was breathing hard. He flicked through the necessary hand seals to open the entrance and walked inside. 

“That was quick.” White Zetsu said in greeting as Kisame rounded a dark corner and walked into a large open room. Their hideout had been carved out of the rock, leaving the walls bare. It was a simple existence. The statue they sealed the Tailed Beasts inside was in the largest chamber below them.

“I wanted to see what Sasuke’s group was like.” Kisame shrugged, “They could end up being new members.”

“Madara is speaking with Sasuke.” White Zetsu informed him.

“I want to see the body.” Kisame moved forward, “Where did Madara take it?”

“In the lab.” Black Zetsu growled. “He plans to harvest Itachi’s eyes.”

Kisame nodded, “If Sasuke joins us, he should implant them. The Sharingan is great, but overusing it makes you blind.”

“We’re aware.” 

“Sasuke’s group is about two hours behind me,” Kisame says, walking past Zetsu and making his way towards Madara’s lab. “Let them in when they arrive.”

“What about you?” White Zetsu grumbled. 

“I want to be alone for a while. Tell Madara his lab is off limits until I return.” Kisame called back over his shoulder as he left the room.

* * *

Kisame slides the heavy metal door closed behind him. The lab is freezing, it’s one of the only rooms that doesn’t have a rock floor. The whole space covered in tiles, from floor to ceiling, easier to clean and keep sterile Madara had explained once. Kisame hadn’t spent much time here unless he was looking for the man. Madara was hard to track down even within their small organisation, but if you wanted to find him he would usually return here to his lab eventually. 

The room is empty, except for a body-shaped sheet thrown over a table on his left-hand side. Kisame reached out with his chakra, even though he knew it was a bad idea. He already knows he’ll feel nothing but still he does it anyway. Samehada shifts inside its bindings on his back. Kisame feels nothing when his chakra makes contact. There is no answering warmth or cold icy exterior. There is no red flash of Itachi’s Sharingan. 

Kisame swallows, his throat feels tight. The swordsman walks over to the table and looks down. The sheet covers everything. It’s obvious from the outline there is a body underneath but it could be anyone. It could be a Jinchūriki that they’d sealed. Kisame couldn’t be certain it was Itachi under there until he removed it. Samehada wriggled again, unhappy with the recent turn of events. The sword had been very fond of Itachi and Kisame had a feeling it too was grieving the loss of the Uchiha. 

Kisame unbuckled his sword and leaned it against the table, next he removed his Akatsuki cloak and pulled his shirt over his head. Leaving his clothes on the floor Kisame brushed his fingertips over the bandage on his chest. He’d promised Itachi not to remove it until after he was certain he was dead. With shaking hands Kisame lifted the sheet and folded it back, laying it over Itachi’s chest. 

His lover’s eyes were closed, his skin pale and more colourless than Kisame had ever seen it. There were bloodstains at the corners of his lips and his hair looked limp and more silver than grey now. Kisame’s breath shuddered inside his chest, hot tears burned his eyes. His mate was dead. _There was no future for them._ They could never return to their hut. Kisame gently moved a lock of hair behind Itachi’s ear, his skin was cold to the touch. 

“I’m so sorry, Itachi.” Kisame sobbed, “I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have questioned it and just… been _happy_ with you. I _was_ happy.”

Kisame ran his fingers over Itachi’s face, just like he’d done the night he’d claimed him. Trying to remember the features of his face. Kisame didn’t want to ever forget how beautiful Itachi was. 

“You’ve left me.” Kisame wept, “You’re gone and you have taken my heart, my soul with you. You made me human, Itachi. What am I, but a monster of the Mist without you?” The swordsman leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Itachi’s forehead.

He looked over his lover one last time, taking in the details of his face. The lines under his eyes, the gaunt shape of his face. The thin lips Kisame had wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. The bandage over the claiming bite was still stuck in place, hiding it from view. Kisame peeled the medical tape away and removed it. 

The claiming mark stood out against Itachi’s pale flesh, the holes made by his teeth would have made an exquisite scar. His tooth sat, still connected to the thin leather strap in the hollow of Itachi’s throat. Kisame removed the necklace from his lover and tied it around his own neck. In time, when he could find a jeweller with the skills, he would add Itachi’s hair to it. 

Kisame pressed a final kiss onto his lover’s skin, over the bite. Then the former Kiri-nin straightened and pulled the sheet back up to cover Itachi’s face. Kisame turned away from the table and walked over to a small mirror that he’d seen Madara use during his medical procedures. He leaned it up against the wall on the benchtop and began to remove the bandages over his chest.

The former Kiri-nin took a deep breath and looked up at his reflection. He looked washed out, exhausted and pale. His skin was more grey than blue. The clan markings under his eyes stood out. His eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot, tears were flowing down his face. Looking away from his own face Kisame’s gaze travelled down his chest to the words Itachi had left him. Words that would forever be etched into his body.

_‘Our love existed between the what if and if only; come find me when you find out who you truly are.’_

* * *

“Ummm… I need to talk to you, Kisame!” Tobi shouted, chasing after him as he left Akatsuki’s communal kitchen. 

Sasuke had been healing well and would be ready to leave the hideout soon. Kisame was planning on joining them, although these days Kisame felt a lot less sociable. He wasn’t interested in making friends with a bunch of moody teenagers, even though Kisame had no idea how old Jūgo was; he certainly acted like a child. Kisame signed, turning to face Tobi. Yet another childish, annoying Akatsuki member. What on earth were Pein and Madara thinking when they recruited these idiots?

“First Zetsu, now you come to bother me?” Kisame glared, “I thought you got blown to hell when Deidara self-destructed.”

Tobi’s slouched posture suddenly changed, shifting more upright, even his chakra changed, giving off a sense of power he’d never shown before. Kisame’s eyes narrowed, he’d left this chakra signature before, and it didn’t belong to Tobi. 

“I’m sorry, Kisame,” Tobi said, his voice had changed too. Tobi had always had a high-pitched excitable voice, now it was deep and smooth. “You ended up being the last to know, I didn’t intend to deceive you for this long.” Tobi reached up and removed his orange mask. “You have always been a close friend to me.”

“So, that’s how it is huh?” Kisame sucked on his teeth. “You’ve been pretending to be Tobi this whole time, Madara?”

“Can I continue to count on you, Kisame?” 

Kisame paused, just staring at Madara for a long moment. “Your perfect world... would it be real or just a genjutsu?”

Madara shook his head, “You already know the answer to that.”

Kisame nodded, “I have already experienced the extent of Tsukuyomi’s power. I do not wish to return to a false reality.”

Madara’s eyes narrowed. “I see.” Kisame removed his ring and held it out for Madara to take, but he didn’t reach for it. “The mark, on Itachi’s neck. That was you?”

“Yes,” Kisame confirmed.

“It’s custom for Hoshigaki clansmen to bite their significant other, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Madara took the ring and slipped it into his pocket. “There is nothing I can say to convince you to stay?”

Kisame shook his head, “I’m sorry Madara. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.”

_tbc_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kisame followed Sasuke and his group out of the Akatsuki hideout as they began their long journey to the Land of Lightning. Madara had instructed Taka to capture the Eight-Tailed Jinchūriki as payment for his help with Sasuke’s plan to destroy Konohagakure. The former Kiri-nin didn’t bother trying to hide his chakra from the group's sensor. She was too talented and with Kisame’s chakra being so massive it would have been more hassle than it was worth to try to remain undetected. Besides, the swordsman didn’t actually care if they knew he was following them.

Still, Kisame keeps his distance anyway, uninterested in being social and talking with the group. Especially Suigetsu. That kid was more annoying than a kick in the nuts. Constantly commenting on how he wanted to _‘take Kisame down’_ and claim Samehada for himself. The sensor, Karin, was the next most aggravating member with the way she almost _constantly_ threw herself at Sasuke. He was clearly uninterested, but it appeared Karin hadn’t received the message or was willfully ignoring Sasuke’s plain disinterest in her advances.

Sasuke, himself, was quiet and broody. Full of teenage angst and simmering rage that made Kisame want to needlessly antagonise him to see how skilled of a ninja he was. It would be good to know how much protection Itachi’s little brother would need from him. He still remembered Sasuke years ago in a hotel hallway screaming and running at Itachi with lightning sparking brightly in his hand. 

Kisame had been disappointed to hear that Sasuke refused to have Itachi’s eyes implanted, instead making the deal with Madara for revenge on the Hidden Leaf for what they’d done to his brother. Kisame didn’t care about Konohagakure or revenge. Truthfully, he didn’t care for much of anything anymore. Kisame was only here to fulfil his promise to Itachi, then he would join his mate in the afterlife.

“Why is the weird shark-guy following us Sasuke?” Karin blurted out inelegantly. 

“Yeah!” Suigetsu looked around, unable to find Kisame’s specific location hidden in the trees. They were all walking at a civilian pace, it reminded Kisame too much of his time with Itachi. He’d rather be running. 

“I don’t know.” Sasuke frowned, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Karin nodded and looked directly at Kisame, bringing her hands up to cup her mouth to help project her voice. “Hey! Blue Shark-Guy? Why are you following-AHH!” The sensor’s words cut off with a scream as Sasuke yanked her sideways to avoid the kunai Kisame had thrown at her. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Suigetsu yelled, pulling Kubikiribōchō from the strap on his back. 

“Kisame,” Sasuke said quietly, and it sounded so much like Itachi that he wanted to throw a second knife at them. “Don’t attack my teammates.” 

Kisame doesn’t answer and keeps moving, leaving the group behind and increasing the gap between them. He’ll fall back later after he’d cooled off. 

* * *

Kisame was sitting away from the group, his back against a tree. They’d stopped for the night and made a poor attempt at camping. Kisame cringed at their make-shift shelter. He was surrounded by hormonal, idiotic teenagers who had no idea how to survive in the wild. 

“I’m _soooo_ hungry!” Karin whined loudly, “Jūgo could you make a rabbit or whatever come over here so we can eat something other than rations?”

Suigetsu rolled his eyes dramatically, “You’re an idiot, Karin. Jūgo’s a vegetarian!”

“Then go get us some cabbage or something, jeez!”

Kisame’s eye twitched, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take of their incessant quarrelling. The pause in bickering didn't last long. The slurping of Suigetsu sucking on his water bottle started Karin yelling again before too long and had Kisame pushing himself to his feet and storming off. 

A few moments later Kisame took an unhealthy amount of pleasure in the scream both Karin and Suigetsu let out as he dropped a massive buck into the middle of their camp. The deer still wet with blood and freshly killed. 

“Thank you, Kisame,” Sasuke said, pulling out a small knife and beginning to butcher the animal. 

* * *

“You were Itachi’s partner in Akatsuki.”

Kisame turned to look at Sasuke, he’d appeared at his side almost an hour ago and the two had continued walking in silence. The rest of the group was in front of them, glancing back and whispering. It was obvious that they didn’t want him anywhere near Sasuke. Kisame didn’t answer, because that hadn’t _technically_ been a question.

Sasuke’s eyes flicked to him for a second before returning in front of him. “How long were you with him?”

“Almost five years,” Kisame answered with a shrug, it was closer to six if he’d included the time he’s spent trapped in Tsukuyomi. Both of Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, he obviously hadn’t been expecting that answer. 

Itachi’s brother seemed to hesitate for a moment before asking, “Did you know he was sick?”

Kisame felt his heart clench. “Yes.”

“Madara said he was dying. Was that true?”

“Yes.” They returned to walking in silence for a while, neither of them feeling the need to say anything more. Kisame eventually looked away from him and back to the three missing-nin ahead of them. 

Understandably, Sasuke would have questions, and honestly, Kisame was the best person to ask. He’d been the closest to Itachi, had known him intimately. Kisame decided that he would answer any question Sasuke may have about his brother honestly. Itachi was dead. There was no point in keeping secrets any more.

* * *

Sasuke started walking beside Kisame more frequently after their talk. The two simply ambled in silence while the rest of Taka jeered and teased one another. It was enough to make Kisame miss silence. 

“Why _are_ you following me?” Sasuke finally asks him one day. Kisame was surprised he hadn’t been able to figure it out.

“Itachi’s orders.” Kisame offered as an explanation, “I promised to protect you. His most precious person.”

Sasuke’s shoulders tensed. “He had a shitty way of showing it.”

Kisame chuckled, “No doubt.”

* * *

Kisame watched as Sasuke poured lightning chakra into his hand and slammed the energy through his enemy, killing them instantly.

“You keep using that attack so inefficiently and you’re going to do permanent damage to the nerves in your arm,” Kisame muttered.

“Shut up you ugly Shark!” Karin snapped, “Sasuke defeated Orochimaru _and_ Itachi Uchiha. He’s _really_ powerful and knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.”

Kisame looked from Karin to Sasuke and back again. Sasuke had defeated their last adversary, the three-person group of Konoha-nin that had attempted to ambush them hadn’t posed much of a threat. Kisame hadn’t even bothered to help; he’d just sat up in a tree and watched. 

“Sasuke got lucky.” Kisame disagreed, “He took advantage of Orochimaru while he wasn’t at his full strength.”

“Of course he did!” Karin glared at him, her hands on her hips. “Why wouldn’t Sasuke take the advantage when it presented itself? That’s what _good_ shinobi do.”

“I agree with you.” The swordsman said, “However the truth remains. If Sasuke keeps using Chidori the way he is, he’s going to lose feeling in his fingers.” Sasuke’s hand twitched at the comment. “If you haven’t already.”

“What would you know, you’re just some great big muscle-headed swordsman.” Karin huffed, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

Kisame pushed out his chakra, letting it crash over the group. Karin immediately fell onto her hands and knees, gasping and crying out. Suigetsu had to take a knee, his teeth clenched and purple eyes glaring at Kisame. Jūgo stumbled before he caught himself and stared in shock at him but it was Sasuke’s reaction that Kisame was waiting for. The youngest Uchiha’s chakra flashed purple as he looked up at Kisame. The Sharingan swirling, taking in the enormous size of Kisame’s chakra. 

“You-your…” Karin gasped, “A monster.”

* * *

Kisame distanced himself from the group again. He kept an eye out for any danger to Sasuke but with the exceptionally talented sensor Sasuke had with him Kisame didn’t have much to do. It was hard to sneak up on someone who could feel you coming.

They had stopped and made camp for the night again. Kisame had made himself comfortable in a tree high up overlooking the group. They still had some meat and vegetable’s leftover from the previous night so Kisame didn’t have to listen to another round of whining about the taste of rations.

The sound of leaves shifting drew Kisame’s attention to the branch next to his. Sasuke had walked up the tree and settled himself on the limb, he was staring at Kisame. 

“That necklace you’re wearing,” Sasuke gestured at Kisame’s neck. “Itachi was wearing it when we fought. You took it off his body at the hideout. Why?”

Kisame sighed, he hadn’t had a chance yet to visit a jeweller for the second pendant that would join his tooth. He wasn’t sure how best to answer Sasuke’s question. Should he brush him off or explain his relationship with Itachi?

“Sentimental reasons.” Kisame shrugged.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, “Explain.”

Kisame flinched, _fuck,_ he’d sounded _exactly_ like Itachi at that moment. Kisame growled, the sound resonated deep in his chest and stood up. Samehada writhed on his back, almost like the sword had also been personally offended. 

“Watch yourself, Uchiha. I don’t _have_ to answer your questions. I’m just here to stop you from getting killed.”

“Fine then.” Sasuke snarled back, “Then explain to me why there was a _giant_ bite wound on Itachi’s neck when he died.”

Sasuke didn’t have a chance to dodge the swing of Samehada. Kisame moved so fast he _blurred_. Sasuke cried out in surprise, blood dripping from the wound on his thigh. Kisame had intentionally swung wide, the edge of his sword buried deeply into the tree. Samehada had only made the _slightest_ contact with Sasuke’s skin, but still, his sword was made to rip and tear and was ready to cut Sasuke to pieces. Kisame leaned in and growled menacingly into his ear.

“Because Itachi asked me to bite him.” Kisame hissed and used a Shunshin to get away.

* * *

Kisame bought a couple of servings of dango and a pot of jasmine tea and sat down at the cafe. Doing this, stopping in each town they passed and trying their sweets had become such a habit over the last few years that Kisame found himself doing it automatically even without Itachi beside him. 

The rest of the group had split up to get supplies for the remaining journey to Lightning. A waitress came over with his food and drink placing it down in front of him, Kisame thanked her absently. He stared at the two plates of dango and frowned, the seat in front of him empty. Itachi should be sitting there, reaching out for his favourite dessert and smiling up at Kisame. He felt his eyes burn and distracted himself by taking a sip of this tea.

“You remind me of my brother, sometimes.” Sasuke's voice said from beside him, Kisame looked over at him. “May I sit?”

Kisame shrugged and Sasuke took the seat in front of him, where Itach should be. 

“His favourite food was dango.” Sasuke sighed, “He had the biggest sweet-tooth.”

“I once bought him a banquet of desserts and he actually ate all of it.” Kisame smiled at the memory. “He accused me of trying to kill him with sugar.”

Sasuke chuckled softly, “I’m glad he had you looking after him.” he hesitated for a moment. “I’m sorry, for what I said the other day. It was insensitive of me. I can tell Itachi meant a lot to you, I just…” 

Kisame took pity on the teenager, “You want to know more about your brother? Who he was and what he liked? Do you regret killing him?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No, strangely I think I needed to. Like I wouldn’t have been able to accept the truth without having my revenge first. He hurt me, but… He was also my brother.”

“He was good at hurting the ones he loved.” Kisame rubbed at the words Itachi had carved into his chest. “But he was also the kindest, most loving person I’d ever met.”

Sasuke nodded, “He’s an Uchiha. We love deeply, more deeply perhaps than most.”

“I will try to answer any questions you have truthfully, but there are some things that are private between Itachi and me.” Kisame slid a plate of dango towards Sasuke. Itachi’s brother took up a stick and bit into one of the sweet dumplings.

“Thank you.”

* * *

The hunter-nin attacked while Kisame was awake, acting as the group's lookout. They took shifts, one person staying awake for a few hours while the rest slept. They were most vulnerable when Karin was asleep because she couldn’t warn them if someone was sneaking up on them. However, Kisame had been a missing-nin for the majority of his life, he had been listed in every hidden village's Bingo Book since he was in his early twenties. He’d fought off countless assassins, bounty hunters and hunter-nin in his life and this one was no different. 

Kisame didn’t bother playing around, he wasn’t in the mood. Samehada had been restless for weeks, still upset at the loss of Itachi. The scream the assassin let out woke everyone with a jerk. Kisame had rammed Samedaha through the hunter-nin’s stomach, impaling him. 

“Holy shit!” Karin yelped, jumping away and putting distance between herself and the dying shinobi. 

“M-m-onster….” The assassin gasped and then fell limp. 

Kisame ripped Samehada free and left the corpse to collapse on the ground with a thud. He’d been called a monster all his life, but Kisame thought that without Itachi in his life he was ready to fully embrace that side of himself. He would become the monster, hidden in shadow. Sasuke’s terrifying bodyguard. A true shinobi. The sharpest weapon.

* * *

Kisame left the group to complete their task of gathering information on the Jinchūriki when they arrived in Lightning. He’d wasted enough time already, he needed to find a jeweller and follow Itachi’s instructions. It was time for Kisame to add Itachi’s hair to the necklace he wore. 

The jeweller advised it would take him three days to create the vial pendant where Kisame would store his piece of Itachi. Interestingly the jeweller he’d commissioned was also an accomplished glassblower and would create the vial from glass so Kisame could see Itachi’s hair inside the vial. It was different from what Kisame had worn inside the genjutsu but he liked it better this way. 

Kisame paid for a hotel room and laid on the bed, staring blankly up at the white ceiling. He was certain Sasuke and the others could look after themselves for a few days. He needed some space, a break from the constant bickering and teenage angst. The swordsman was becoming a grumpy old fish. Eventually, Kisame fell asleep and into the sweet embrace of dreams. 

Itachi was waiting for him at their hut, the fire burning brightly behind him. “Welcome home.” Itachi greeted him, reaching out and pulling him close.

“I’m home.”

* * *

Kisame had just threaded the glass vial, which now contained Itachi’s hair onto the leather strap when he felt the ground shake. Kisame quickly used a Shunshin to move towards the huge spike of chakra he could feel in the distance. Eventually, he met up with Taka as they walked unsteadily over the surface of the water, they looked exhausted. 

“Where were you?” Jūgo frowned.

Sasuke stumbled and Kisame reached out to steady him, taking the unconscious bodies of Karin and Suigetsu from the teenager's shoulder. 

“Personal errand.” Kisame frowned, “You should have waited for me, taking on the Jinchūriki by yourselves was incredibly risky.”

“I didn’t expect we’d have such a fight on our hands,” Sasuke admitted.

Kisame shifted Karin’s limp body’s position over his shoulder so she wasn’t making contact with Samehada. It wouldn’t do to suck her dry of chakra while they made their way back to the Akatsuki headquarters. 

“You’ve never fought a Jinchūriki before, they’re tough and have almost limitless chakra,” Kisame explained.

“I fought Naruto.” Sasuke argued, “He wasn’t anything close to that strong.”

Kisame shook his head, Sasuke was powerful there was no doubt about that but he was so naive. He’d been in a peaceful Hidden Village until he was twelve and then under the protection of Orochimaru. He had no idea how ruthless a battle for your life could get, how even the weakest of enemies could become powerful, driven to survive through pure desperation. Add a tailed beast on top and you have an explosive combination. 

“Naruto was a child, and he wasn’t fighting for his life. There’s a difference.” Kisame sighed, “I don’t know your whole history kid, but with how much trouble Kirā Bī gave you, I suspect you haven’t fought many _S-class_ battles. When you’re at that level, fighting to the death, all the usual rules of engagement fall away.”

“I’ve killed-” Sasuke tried to argue.

“I never said you hadn’t, and I don’t mean to imply that you're weak.” Kisame stopped walking and turned his full attention to Sasuke. “You need to understand, there is a fundamental difference between Jinchūriki and everyone else. They’re two beings inside one body. Kirā Bī is a perfect Jinchūriki, he works together _with_ the Eight-Tails. He’s on a whole other level. I’m honestly surprised you won.”

“Sasuke used Amaterasu.” Jūgo admitted. 

Kisame blinked, “Ah, so Itachi’s plan worked then.” He reached out and grasped Sasuke’s shoulder. “Did your eyes bleed after you used it?”

“What?” Sasuke jerked back, forcing Kisame to let go.

“Just answer the question.”

“Why should I?”

Kisame growled, “Because you’re a child messing with shit you don’t understand. Did your eyes bleed?”

Sasuke glared, and for a moment Kisame thought he wouldn’t answer, and the swordsman would have to push further, but then he nodded. 

“Yes, and-” Sasuke cut himself off. 

“And what?” 

“I felt like I was being stabbed, worst that any headache you’ve ever experienced.”

“You need to reconsider implanting Itachi’s eyes.” Kisame warned, “Amaterasu has a price, and that price is your ability to see.”

“I’ll be careful.” Sasuke started walking again, he was limping slightly. “You don’t need to worry about me. You’re not my brother.”

Kisame unhappily sucked on his teeth, “Maybe not, but I'm the closest thing you have left of a family now.”

* * *

There was a group of four Kumo-nin following them, they were hanging back. No doubt waiting for an opportunity to ambush them and rescue the Jinchūriki. Kisame called the group to a stop and helped them set up camp, he had a plan. They placed Suigetsu, Karin and the Eight-Tails around the fire. Sasuke all but collapsed against a tree and closed his eyes, both he and Jūgo were still injured and exhausted. 

“I’ll go hunt us something to eat, sit tight.” Kisame reached up to pull Samehada from his back and used a Shunshin to put distance between himself and the camp. Kisame wanted the group of Kumo shinobi to think he’d left and attack. Itachi would be so mad at him for using his brother as bait. Kisame lifted his hands and twisted through familiar seals.

“Kirigakure no Jutsu!” Kisame whispered, activating the jutsu and letting his chakra fan out around him. The mist hit hard and fast, reducing visibility to almost zero. Kisame pulsed his chakra, visualising their enemies positions as they moved closer to Sasuke. 

Kisame body flickered behind each shinobi and decapitated them. It was more efficient than Kisame’s usual tactics, and he thought Itachi might be proud of him for once. He hadn’t played with them, instead granting their enemy a quick, painless death. Once the last Kumo-nin was dead, Kisame released the jutsu. Glowing red eyes followed him as he moved to pick up the bodies and make a pile. He’d feed the bodies to his shark summons, there would be nothing left for Kumogakure to find.

“Turn that shit off, Sasuke.” Kisame snapped.

“You don’t like the Sharingan?” Sasuke sounded confused, “Surely you would be used to it, being with my brother for so many years?”

Kisame locked the corpses in a water prison and then let his summons gorge themselves. “You’ll overuse your eyes and make yourself blind. You use the dōjutsu too much and rely on it heavily. Turn it off.”

“Fine.”

* * *

When Karin and Suigetsu recovered enough to wake, it heralded the end to the silence. Kisame wondered when they’d finally just give in and fuck each other. Maybe once they’d gotten it out of their system Kisame would be able to hear himself think. 

Sasuke clearly felt the same way as he’d joined him at the back of the group as Kisame had allowed the distance between himself and the bickering teenagers to grow. Jūgo was carrying the Eight-Tails, who had been tied up and kept unconscious as they travelled back to the Akatsuki hideout in the land of Rivers

“You’re exceedingly knowledgeable about the Sharingan and Itachi’s dōjutsu.” Sasuke muttered, “My brother was very secretive, I’m surprised he told you so much.”

Kisame ignored the comment and kept walking.

“I wonder how close you were with Itachi? What was the true nature of your relationship, that he’d ask you to protect me.” Sasuke glanced at Kisame, “I noticed you’re not wearing the robes or ring of Akatsuki anymore. You haven’t since we set out for Lightning.”

“You talk a lot more than your brother,” Kisame grumbled. 

“And you talk as little as Itachi ever did,” Sasuke snapped back. 

Kisame couldn’t help himself, he laughed. The first true, full-body laugh he’d had since Itachi had died.

Sasuke frowned, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Kisame grinned, “You reminded me of something.”

“You added something to the necklace,” Sasuke said and all the laughter and happiness Kisame had felt suddenly left him. “I understand it’s… _Special._ But I would like to know the significance. My brother wore that tooth and you took it from his body. I want to know why.” 

Kisame’s fingers brushed against the tooth and vial pendant that hung around his neck. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt anything for Sasuke to know, Madara had already figured them out. Zetsu had probably seen them together, Itachi was dead and Kisame had quit Akatsuki. What harm would it do?

“We were lovers.” Kisame finds himself admitting, “In my clan, it’s traditional to present your desired partner with a tooth, similar to an engagement ring.”

Sasuke blinked, “Oh, you… And Itachi… were together?”

“Yes.”

They walked together in silence for a long time, long enough that Kisame assumed Sasuke had heard enough and didn’t have any more questions. Was he disgusted that his brother loved a monster?

“I didn’t know my brother liked men.”

* * *

The group had just crossed over the border of Frost and into the Land of Hot Water when Madara appeared before them. Kisame stood beside Sasuke, they had been walking together again while Karin, Jūgo and Suigetsu had fallen behind. 

“Kisame,” Madara greeted them, “I didn’t expect to see you again. Have you changed your mind and wish to rejoin the Akatsuki?”

“Sorry, Madara. Just keeping up that promise I made.” Kisame shrugged.

“I see.” Madara was still wearing his orange mask, so Kisame couldn’t tell where he was looking or what expression he’d made. The tone of his reply had spoken volumes. Madara wasn’t happy. 

“We have successfully captured the Eight-Tails as per our agreement. Taka will now move on Konoha.” Sasuke reports, as the other three members joined them and Jūgo handed Kirā Bī’s body over to Zetsu. 

“And does that include you, Kisame?” Madara hadn’t turned away from him. 

The dynamic shift surprised Kisame. He had been Madara’s friend, or at least it had appeared that way -- he had been the one to recruit him into Akatsuki after all — suddenly being seen as a possible threat by the masked man was disconcerting. 

“Kisame goes where I go,” Sasuke answered for him. “You don’t need to worry, Madara. Kisame has sworn his loyalty to me and I have no intention of backing out of our deal. I want to see Konoha burn.”

“Very well then.” Madara finally turned away from Kisame and brought his attention to the youngest Uchiha. “Jiraiya is dead, Pein killed him when he foolishly infiltrated Amegakure. This concludes our bargain, Sasuke. I have removed a considerable obstacle for you.”

“Then Taka is no longer a part of Akatsuki, we will make our way to Konoha and I will get my revenge for what they did to Itachi,” Sasuke replied, his eyes flashing red with the power of the Sharingan.

* * *

They stop for the night in Yugakure disguised as a civilian family and book a few rooms in a hotel to finish recovering before starting their journey to Konoha. Kisame and Sasuke end up sharing a room, as do Jūgo and Suigetsu while Karin has a room to herself. Kisame suspects he knows _exactly_ why Sasuke had suggested they share rooms under the guise of ‘saving money’.

The amount of whining and begging that Kisame had to listen to from Karin about how she and Sasuke should be the ones to share a room had been almost unbearable. Kisame couldn’t blame the youngest Uchiha for having to set boundaries for the overbearing woman. 

Sasuke continued to ignore Karin and brush her off, but the woman stubbornly persisted in her advances. Kisame wondered if Sasuke already had someone he was interested in, or if he just wasn’t interested in women generally. It wasn’t any of his business, but Kisame couldn’t blame him for not being interested in the sensor. Karin wasn’t bad to look at, but from what Kisame had seen so far her personality left a lot to be desired. 

Kisame swiped the key from the receptionist and headed straight to the room he was to share with Sasuke. The swordsman couldn’t remember the last time he’d had access to clean, hot water. Had it been months or years? Did the time inside the genjutsu count? The room was small, with only two internal doors, one a poor excuse for a cupboard and the other leading into a cramped ensuite. Kisame stepped inside and locked the door behind him, he was going to have the _longest_ and _hottest_ shower he could get away with.

There was a large mirror over the sink and Kisame’s eyes caught on his reflection as he removed his clothes. Kisame had never liked his appearance, outside his clansmen Kisame hadn’t met anyone who looked even remotely similar. Whichever way you looked at him, he _looked_ like a monster. His blue skin and shark-like features, so unique to the Hosigaki clan were exceptionally exotic. 

What had Itachi _ever_ seen in him? Kisame’s eyes fell away from his face to his chest, where Itachi’s words had healed magnificently. The former Kiri-nin traced over the words his mate had carved into his chest and felt the now disturbingly familiar burn of tears. He’d cried more often in the last few months than he ever had in his whole life.

“Your brother is a pain in my ass.” Kisame whispered to himself, “He’s a good kid, Itachi. You’d be proud of him, but he’s making some _really_ fucking dumb decisions.” Samehada wriggles inside its bindings where Kisame had leaned it up against the bathroom wall. “Heh, Samehada agrees with me.” Kisame sighs and lets his hand travel from the words up to the vial of Itachi’s hair hanging next to his tooth. Kisame lifts the glass container to his lips and kisses it. “I miss you.”

* * *

They run across another group of Leaf-nin as they make their way through the Land of Fire towards Konohagakure. Karin had alerted the group to their enemies' presence long before, so they weren't surprised by the attack. Kisame hadn’t even given the four teenagers a chance to join the battle. The former Kiri-nin had thrown himself into combat with exactly the kind of disregard for his safety that Itachi had been trying to avoid by making him promise to protect Sasuke. 

The fight had been brutal, Kisame _loved_ the carnage and bloodshed. The feeling of his foe’s hot blood spraying over him, Samehada greedily devouring the Konoha-nin’s chakra... It was _exquisite_. Kisame was finally able to let loose. Ripping the enemy to shreds with his sword. Samehada seemed to enjoy itself, splitting open its wrappings and purring as he showed the other shinobi squad no mercy. However, the aftermath of Kisame’s fight with their would-be-attackers was an unwelcome sight for both Karin and Jūgo. 

“Oh my!” Karin squeaked, “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?”

Jūgo frowned at him, “I don’t like excessive violence.”

Kisame rolled his eyes, “It’s not like you’ve never seen blood before.”

“That’s _not_ the point! It looks like you took a bath in it!” Karin yelled, pinching her nose and closing her eyes. “You smell disgusting!”

“Kisame,” Sasuke’s voice cut through the outraged shouting, “Come with me.”

“Haha!” Suigetsu laughed, pointing rudely at Kisame. “You got in trouble!”

Kisame ignored the other former Kiri-nin and followed Sasuke, he led Kisame to a small steam. Sasuke turned and looked expectantly at him. 

“What?” Kisame grunted, “You wanna watch me undress?”

“No.” Sasuke looked repulsed by the suggestion, “You keep touching your chest, constantly. Are you wounded?”

“It’s healed,” Kisame growled, eyes narrowed. 

“Then why do you keep touching it? Is it infected? If you’re going to keep protecting me then you can’t be injured or dying from infection.”

Kisame ignored Sasuke and stepped into the water, fully clothed. Washing without removing a single item of clothing. It wouldn’t get him completely clean but it was better than the alternative.

“I’m not sexually attracted to you. This is not some ploy to see you shirtless.” Sasuke continued, his tone dry. “You touch your chest several times an hour, and it’s been going on since you first started following me.”

“I get it, kid.” Kisame muttered, “It’s private.”

Sasuke’s gaze narrowed, “Is it related to the necklace?”

“Yes.”

Sasuke’s eyes darted around, he was deep in thought about something. “You loved my brother, didn’t you? You said the necklace was a proposal gift? And there was a bite mark on Itachi’s neck when he died.”

Kisame sighed, “In my culture, we bite our mate to claim them. It’s like getting married.” He smirked, “Technically, I’m your brother-in-law.”

Sasuke huffed, “So Itachi marked you in return?”

“Yes.”

“But he didn’t bite you?”

“No.”

Sasuke nodded, and then he body flickered away, leaving Kisame to continue washing the blood off in peace.

_tbc_


	12. Chapter Twelve

They’re running through the forest drawing ever closer to Konohagakure when Madara stepped out onto a large tree branch ahead of them. Sasuke and Kisame are in front, with Karin and Suigetsu in the middle and Jūgo hanging as a lookout at the back. It’s a formation that produces the least amount of shouting and headaches.

“Hey, Sasuke,” Madara called out as they stopped their trek through the trees. 

“Urgh, talk about bad timing.” Suigetsu muttered, making a show of yawning and stretching his arms over his head.

“What do you want Madara?” Sasuke enquired, “Taka left the Akatsuki, we’re done with you.”

Madara’s orange mask gave away nothing, “You went back on our deal.” 

Kisame tensed, stepping forward and reaching to grasp the hilt of Samehada, but he didn’t pull the sword free yet. If Madara made a move towards Sasuke he would be ready to defend, however, it would be Kisame’s preference to avoid an all-out brawl. He wasn’t sure he could win against Madara.

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke demanded.

“I’m talking about the Jinchūriki.” Madara leaned forward, taking in the group as they tensed. 

Karin huffed, striding forward to stand beside Sasuke. “We already caught the Eight-Tails and delivered it to you!”

Madara shook his head, “No, that was just a substitution. You failed. The Jinchūriki deceived you. Frankly, I’m disappointed in you Sasuke.”

“So what?” Suigetsu drawled, “What are you gonna do? It’s none of our business now.”

“Wrong.” Madara snapped, “You will finish the work you started as members of Akatsuki. However, you can forget about the Eight-Tails. I’ve decided to give you a different task.”

“And if I refuse?” Sasuke asked, intentionally provoking the masked man. 

Kisame drew Samehada from his back and brought it down in a guard position between Sasuke and Madara. He would intercept any attack Madara would throw at Sasuke if it came to blows. 

“Then we’ll see just how well Kisame can fulfil his promise, and you won’t be able to go to Konohagakure.” Madara shifted his stance, the mask tipped down slightly. He must have looked at Kisame for a moment, and Sasuke took immediate advantage of the break in eye contact. 

There was the chittering of Chidori, and a blue spark of lightning as Sasuke rushed forward, slamming his hand into Madara’s chest. Kisame cursed, moving forward to protect Sasuke, but the attack didn’t hit. Sasuke passed right through Madara.

“It’s too late to go to the Hidden Leaf anyway.” Madara continued talking like nothing had happened. Kisame paused, waiting to see what would happen next. “Your objective is futile now. It’s sad.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke demanded. The teenager had ended up behind Madara, his jutsu uselessly sparking in his hand.

Madara turned slightly, keeping both Kisame and Sasuke in his line of sight. “Konoha is no more.” He concluded.

“Huh?” Karin asked, her voice sounded baffled. “What are you saying?”

Zetsu wriggled out of the branch next to Madara, Kisame stepped back. He wasn’t in a good defensive position anymore and now there were two of them. 

Madara turned to Zetsu, “So, who is the new Hokage?” 

“Someone named Danzo.” White Zetsu stated. 

Madara nodded, “Ah, it’s pretty much what I expected then.” 

Sasuke who had turned to face Madara’s back glanced between the two Akatsuki members, “Danzo… Is the Hokage?”

“Indeed, how interesting that one of the high-ranking elders of Konoha who backed your brother into a corner is the man who has become the Hokage.” Madara shrugged, turning his full attention back to Kisame.

“Explain,” Sasuke growled.

“It’s very simple, Sasuke. My fellow Akatsuki member, Pein, destroyed the Leaf Village. However, it seems that with both you and Pein showing off has spurred the Five Kage into action.” Madara glanced back at Sasuke, “They’re convening a summit conference.”

* * *

Kisame followed behind Sasuke as they infiltrated the summit, Karin once again proving herself invaluable as they were able to completely avoid detection. Kisame glanced over at White Zetsu, only to see him shoot off in another direction, no longer following them. The swordsman frowned, he had a suspicion that Madara had intentionally goaded Sasuke into this. Had the Jinchūriki really been a fake? Kisame hadn’t checked, he hadn’t even carried Kirā Bī, Jūgo had. It wasn’t impossible that they could have been fooled. Kisame flattened himself against a large pillar as the group stopped and waited for Karin to advise them of a clear path forwards.

“What the-?” Karin suddenly gasped. 

“Karin?” Sasuke asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“The samurai’s movements have suddenly become erratic. I think they’re looking for us.” She whispered, looking around frantically. 

“But why?” Suigetsu frowned, “We didn’t do anything to get their attention.”

Kisame let out a growl, the sound was loud in the huge chamber. “It must have been Zetsu, he disappeared a moment ago.”

“That weird plant freak?” Karin hissed.

“All of you shut up.” Sasuke ordered, “Hide.” The group scattered, using chakra to run up the pillar and stick to the roof. Sasuke pulled off his cloak and stabbed it into the wall with a kunai, before joining them.

“Look there!” One of the guardsmen whispered loudly, spotting the garment Sasuke had left behind. A moment later a large group of Samurai rounded the pillar, katanas drawn. Sasuke dropped down and instantly killed one of them, revealing himself. Kisame sucked on his teeth unhappily. He didn’t want to have to fight an army of Samurai today, but it looked like Sasuke had other plans. He was so tired of teenagers and their dramatic, ego-driven fighting styles.

“I’m _very_ irritated right now,” Sasuke warned, coming to stand before the group of Samurai. “If you attack, I will show no mercy.” 

The Samurai began to channel their chakra into their blades, causing them to glow blue with power. _That was an interesting trick._

“I would say the same to you!” The lead Samurai yelled, crossing his blades and shooting a blast of razor-sharp chakra towards Sasuke.

Kisame jumped down, landing in front of the young Uchiha and used Samehada as a shield. His sword absorbed the blast and Kisame felt the foreign chakra flood into his system. 

“How!?” The Samurai gasped, “He absorbed it?”

“Akatsuki bastards!” A second guardsman shouted in outrage.

“You didn’t need to interfere, I can handle them.” Sasuke snapped, moving forward to stand beside Kisame. 

The swordsman snorted, “You’re a showoff, and that teenage ego you have is going to get you killed. The Sharingan doesn’t make you invincible and neither does Itachi’s Amaterasu. Fight with your head, taking on a squad of Samurai when you have others to back you up is stupid.”

“Tch.” Sasuke huffed and unsheathed his katana, his chakra pulsing purple as he activated his dōjutsu. Sasuke began to channel Raiton through his blade, making it glow bright white with energy. 

The Samurai rushed them as a group, and Sasuke stepped forward to meet one, cleanly cutting him in half. Kisame grinned, maybe Itachi’s brother wasn’t so bad after all. He might be starting to like Sasuke. The former Kiri-nin used a Shunshin to appear in the centre of their enemies formation and began hacking them to pieces with Samehada. His blade broke through it’s wrapping, pulsing stolen chakra back to Kisame with each swing. 

Sasuke was behind him, cutting down those at his back. Kisame could feel his killing intent sweep out over the battlefield, and Kisame laughed. Finally, it seemed all Kisame’s warnings and advice had sunk in. Sasuke wasn't making a show of his abilities any longer, he was fighting with skill and efficiency. 

They didn’t make as good of a team as Itachi and Kisame had -- he didn’t think he’d ever find another person who complimented him so well -- but Kisame and Sasuke had something in common that he hadn’t shared with Itachi. Sasuke was a fellow swordsman, and fighting back-to-back like this was its own brand of thrilling. 

Kisame let his killing intent run rampant, releasing the tight hold he usually kept on the massive weight of his chakra. It crashed over their enemy with considerable force, causing a few of the Samurai to stumble under the pressure. Kisame felt Sasuke’s chakra combine with his creating an oppressive force that struck viciously at their adversaries.

The swordsman wouldn’t be surprised if some of the Samurai pissed themselves in fear. There was an enormous blast of blue chakra, but Kisame was too busy taking care of three foes to be able to intercept it as it flew towards Sasuke. Thankfully Jūgo had jumped into the fight, blocking the attack, partially transforming his body to withstand the blow. Kisame ripped Samehada out of the belly of the last Samurai as something immense caused the whole summit building to rock on its foundations.

“What the hell _was_ that!?” Jūgo shrieked, looking up at the ceiling above them as it began to crack ominously and cave in. Huge pieces of stone began to fall from above them, crashing onto the floor. Kisame, Jūgo and Sasuke quickly body flickered out from under the falling rubble.

“Hey, brat!” A deep voice shouted as Kisame watched three new enemy shinobi drop down from the hole. The large one in the middle already had chakra flowing all around him, lightning sparking and arcing over him like a shroud. There were two Kumo shinobi on either side of him, one blonde and the other wielding a sword.

“I’m going to teach you the meaning of true terror!”

Ever since being ambushed in Suna, Kisame had developed a special hated for Raiton users and their stupid attacks. Being struck by lightning _hurt_ , and it was a weakness Kisame despised within himself, being part Shark wasn’t always an advantage. Sasuke charged towards the group, rushing in first. _So much for using your head in battle_ , Kisame grumbled to himself.

“Sasuke!” Jūgo called after him, “Don’t fight him alone!”

But Jūgo’s warning came too late, Sasuke was already leaping up, the chittering of Chidori echoed throughout the empty chamber. The kid really needed to learn another jutsu, Kisame shook himself and rushed to follow Jūgo’s lead to provide support.

“Suiton: Suijinheki!” One of the Kumo-nin yelled, blasting Sasuke with a wall of water and forcing him backwards. 

Kisame and Jūgo were hit with the blast of water, but while Jūgo was swept off his feet, Kisame pushed his chakra out, using it to cut through the rush of water. He needed to get to Sasuke before something bad happened. 

“Raiton: Kangekiha!”

As Kisame reached out and grasped the back of Sasuke's shirt to pull him back, the water around them abruptly became electrified. Both shinobi were struck and blasted backwards by the wave of electricity. Kisame slammed the tip of Samehada into the ground like an anchor, slowing them down. The moment they stopped sliding Sasuke pulled himself free of Kisame’s grip. 

“Stop interfering!” Sasuke hissed, “You’re getting in my way, Kisame!”

“Then stop being an idiot!” Kisame hissed right back, showing his sharp teeth and getting right in Sasuke’s face. “Your brother made me promise to _protect_ you, and I have no intention of _breaking_ my word!”

“Fine then.” Sasuke turned away petulantly and walked back towards their enemies. “Just stay out of my way.”

“They’re Kumogakure Jōnin.” Jūgo says, picking himself up from the floor where he had been thrown from the initial wave of water, “I believe the one in the middle is their Raikage.”

“They won’t let us pass without a fight,” Kisame adds, moving his sword in front of him in shield position. The blonde Jōnin was moving quickly through hand seals, his chakra pulsing. 

“Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū!” A voice calls out, and then the chamber is filled with bright light. Kisame moves in front of Sasuke and something comes flying at them at high speed. With a crash, the Raikage slams into Samehada pushing against Kisame, the force of the blow shattering the stone floor beneath their feet.

“Kisame! Genjutsu!” Sasuke shouted and suddenly Kisame found himself back beside Sasuke before the flash happened.

“I fucking _hate_ genjutsu,” Kisame snarled but he didn’t have time to be angry, the enemy had already taken advantage of their slip up. The Raikage and the Jōnin with a sword used a Shunshin to appear before them, both ready with attacks aimed directly at Sasuke. 

“You may have seen through the genjutsu, but it’s too late!” The Raikage bellowed, bringing his massive fists up. 

“Sasuke!” Kisame hears Karin scream out from her hiding place.

Kisame moves to block the Kage, while Jūgo blocks the Jōnin’s sword. Sasuke stands between them unharmed. Kisame pushes back, the ground beneath him cracking and breaking from the force, but the Raikage doesn’t move. Kisame uses a Shunshin to break away and put some distance between them, Jūgo and Sasuke follow his lead. Suigetsu joins them a moment later, giving them better odds, but now Karin has been left defenceless. The Raikage was giving them serious trouble. 

“I said don’t interfere!” Sasuke fumed.

“We help you and this is the thanks we get!?” Chided Suigetsu, one hand on his hip. “That’s just like you, Sasuke.”

“Shī!” The Kumo-nin with the sword calls out, “Check and see if they’ve got any other allies around. I don’t want to worry about more popping in.”

“I’m sure there was one more, but if I focus on that It’ll be hard to stay in the fight.” The blonde Jōnin answers back. 

“We don’t need you, Boss and I can handle them.”

Suigetsu shakes his head, “Karin said she’ll extinguish her chakra and hide.” 

“The blonde guy in the back, he’s probably a sensor. We have to take him down.” Jūgo declared, moving into a ready stance and channelling his chakra to transform fully. His body twisting and deforming, changing into his monstrous form as Jūgo gives in to his alter-ego.

“I’ll kill them all!” Jūgo laughed maniacally, his gentle, withdrawn persona gone.

“His change in personality is more surprising than his appearance!” The Jōnin with the sword commented.

“Focus!” The Kumo sensor replied, “This guy’s chakra is huge!”

Suigetsu turned to Sasuke, “Jūgo voluntarily gave in to his killer impulse this time. Do you think he’ll remember we’re on his side?”

Jūgo cackled hysterically, “Now then, who’s first!?”

The Raikage made his move, running towards them, “Don’t get cocky!”

Jūgo took a direct hit from the Kage, the two flying backwards into the wall behind them with a crash. Kisame moved to protect Sasuke and let Jūgo deal with the Yondaime. Kisame had made no promise to protect Sasuke’s friends, only Sasuke himself. Jūgo would either survive this fight or not, that wasn’t his problem. 

Suigetsu doesn’t waste any time and takes advantage of the distraction, using a Shunshin to launch a surprise attack on the Kumo sensor. However, the Jōnin with the sword easily intercepts him. Kisame felt Jūgo’s chakra flutter and he glanced over to him, as Jūgo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. 

“One down!” The Raikage cheered standing over Jūgo’s body in triumph.

Sasuke's eyes were swirling, his chakra pulsing with icy purple flashes. Kisame isn’t sure what Sasuke is planning but he moves to put himself between the teen and their enemy again. With Jūgo out of the fight the Raikage would undoubtedly turn his attention back to Sasuke. Kisame’s only goal during this standoff was to put himself between Sasuke and anything, or _anyone_ who might hurt him. 

Jūgo’s chakra surges abruptly, his body transforming again as bright balls of light appear all around him. “I will kill you!” Jūgo screams. The huge blast he releases connects with the Raikage at point-blank range. 

The explosion was _massive_ , Kisame quickly blocked the attack from hitting Sasuke. Samehada absorbs the energy and pushes it through to Kisame. The sheer amount of chakra flooding into his system has Kisame almost vibrating with extra energy. Sasuke moved away and Kisame followed, the teenager clutching at his right eye and stumbling on his feet.

“Sasuke!” Kisame grabs him by the shoulder, steadying him.

“I’m fine, Kisame!” Sasuke violently twists away from him. 

There is another crash as Jūgo and the Raikage trade blows again, the Kage sends Jūgo flying and Sasuke body flickers towards them. Kisame growled in frustration and followed, appearing behind Sasuke to protect his back and provide support.

The Raikage turns to them, “You and your useless _bodyguard_ don’t stand a chance against me!”

Sasuke rushes him, using Chidori again. Kisame has had about enough of how often Sasuke uses the same tactic, he’d done the same thing when he was twelve and attacked Itachi. Sasuke slams his hand into the Raikage’s chest. The issue with Chidori, Kisame thinks, is that you have to get _intimately_ close to your target and put yourself in harm's way. If Sasuke’s attack doesn’t connect, or if the Raikage can deflect it, Sasuke is extremely vulnerable. 

The Raikage doesn’t even flinch, and Sasuke’s jutsu doesn’t push through. Kisame tenses, he isn’t sure if he should jump in or wait, both shinobi are surrounded by lightning. If Kisame interferes now he will be caught in the cloak of sparking Raiton chakra that crackles around them. Kisame would be putting himself at serious risk of injury if he tried to separate them now. 

“A thrust attack using Raiton to increase force and penetration.” The Raikage says as he grabs onto Sasuke’s shoulders. “This is the same jutsu used by Kakashi Hatake. I wear Raiton Chakura Mōdo, yet you touched me. That is certainly a powerful jutsu, however, it won’t be enough to defeat me! Raigā Bomu!” 

Kisame watches in horror, as the Raikage lifts Sasuke and slams him onto the ground. He had hesitated too long and now the shockwave and lightning that spreads out from the Raikage’s attack preventing Kisame from getting any closer. The moment he can, the swordsman rushes forward, ready to decapitate the Raikage if he has to, but the familiar skeletal shape of a purple Susanoo has Kisame’s body freezing. Itachi’s Susanoo was always red, had Itachi given this jutsu to Sasuke as well?

The Raikage pulls back a fist and tries to hit Sasuke but the protective shield of his gigantic guardian moves Sasuke to safety. Unlike Itachi’s Susanoo, Sasuke’s is not formed completely yet and remains a partial skeletal structure. Itachi’s had always had more form, was this the first time Sasuke had used the ability?

Kisame can’t get near him while he’s shrouded in Susanoo’s embrace, so he turns towards the circling Samurai that have joined the Raikage as a backup. Kisame glances between the Yondaime and Itachi’s brother. Sasuke’s eyes have changed into their Mangekyō form and blood drips from Sasuke’s right eye. 

The Raikage flares his chakra, increasing his presence around them. Kisame is startled to realise the Kumo-nin has a similar chakra level to his own. Kisame needed to get the Raikage’s attention away from Sasuke, or Sasuke would be killed. 

“Come on, brat!” The Raikage challenges.

“Amaterasu!” 

The Raikage dodges the dōjutsu, the black flames latch onto the Samurai behind him. The fire immediately starts to consume him as he screams at his fellows for assistance. Kisame moves to intercept the Raikage’s next attack, putting himself between the Kage and Sasuke. 

“Raigyaku Suihei Choppu!” 

The attack hits the side of Samehada and the sword takes a massive chunk out of the Raikage's lightning armour. Black flames cover Sasuke’s Susanoo, adding an additional layer of protection. Kisame pushes the Raikage back, his teeth clenched as he struggles against the other shinobi.

“Don't underestimate me!” The Kumo-nin shouts, ducking under Kisame’s sword and piercing Susanoo to hit Sasuke across the face. 

Kisame growls and turns, bringing Samehada down to cut off the Raikage’s arm. The limb falls, consumed by the black flames he’d reached through to land the hit. Sasuke falls onto his back, his hand grasping over his eye as the flames of Amaterasu automatically move to protect him. Kisame shifts his stance to try to stab Samehada through the Raikage’s chest when a huge burst of sand pushes its way between them. It forces Kisame back, taking a defensive position next to Sasuke. 

Sasuke releases both Susanoo and Amaterasu and turns to look up at the newcomers. They were grossly outnumbered now. Kisame wasn’t sure if any of them would make it out of here alive. 

“Gaara… Of the Sand.” Sasuke gasped.

* * *

Kisame watched the interaction between the Kazekage and Sasuke. Gaara tries to convince Sasuke to let go of his desperate desire for revenge, but Kisame knows it was a foolish suggestion. In this, at least, Sasuke and Itachi were identical. Once they had their heart set on something nothing and no one could dissuade them from their chosen path. Kisame hadn’t been able to stop Itachi from his plans for Sasuke to kill him, and he knew by the expression on Sasuke’s face that no one would be able to convince him to let go of his vendetta against the Leaf.

Sasuke was consumed by rage and wanted nothing more than to avenge his brother. Kisame understood, he'd wanted to slaughter the Elders of Konoha too when Itachi had told him the truth. Sasuke wanted vengeance for the pain and anguish that Itachi had suffered for years. Kisame was vindictively looking forward to watching Sasuke rip them apart. They deserved to pay for the agony they’d caused Itachi and Sasuke.

Kisame took advantage of the break in the fight to look around the room, the Raikage was being healed. He would continue to be a problem, even with one arm. The Kazekage had brought his two Suna bodyguards with him and they still had the two Jōnin Kumo-nin to deal with. 

The sand inside the massive gourd on Gaara’s back shifted, fanning out behind him. Sasuke’s chakra pulsed with every blast of Amaterasu he sent out, but each time the sand moved to intercept the attack. Kisame frowned, Sasuke needed to be careful with how much he was using Itachi’s dōjutsu. He was risking overuse of his eyes and could end up with permanent blindness.

“I’m surprised that you can guard against Amaterasu so effectively.” Sasuke drawled, “Your Ultimate Defence is impressive.”

“I’ll join you, Sand-guys!” The sword-wielding Kumo-nin shouted, his hands moving through seals. “I will fire the first shot, follow after me! Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!”

“Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku!”

“Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!”

“Rendan Suna Shigure!”

Kisame used a Shunshin to put himself in front of Sasuke, Samehada raised to deflect the combined four-way attack. It was foolish of Kisame to jump into the path of such high powered attacks, but he’d promised Itachi to protect his brother. He couldn’t stand by and watch Sasuke be obliterated and do nothing. 

Kisame felt a hand grasp his shoulder and _pull_ , he was being sucked backwards into something. The swordsman gasped and glanced over his shoulder to see Madara’s orange mask peeking through a hole in reality. Madara was pulling him _into_ the black hole. Kisame had seconds to decide what to do, he tried to remove Madara’s grip but the sucking sensation prevented him from moving away. Kisame dropped Samehada. 

“Protect Sasuke!” He shouted, his ever-loyal sword crawling towards Sasuke’s purple Susanoo as Kisame was yanked backwards into darkness. The former Kiri-nin landed hard on the ground and glanced around. He was in some kind of weird room, full of rectangular prisms, each one a different size. Kisame couldn’t see any walls or ceiling, the blocks seemingly stretching out endlessly into the darkness in all directions around him. It reminded him uneasily of the way the genjutsu Itachi had trapped him in had looked as it crumbled apart around them.

“I think you’ve hindered my plans quite enough.” Madara’s deep voice called out behind him. “Welcome to Kamui no Jikūkan, Kisame. Take a good look around for this will be the last thing you will _ever_ see.”

Kisame pulled himself to his feet, so it had come to this then. Itachi had certainly been a genius, his promise to protect Sasuke hadn’t just been made out of brotherly affection. Itachi must have known something, something he hadn’t told Kisame. And by becoming Sasuke’s bodyguard Kisame was preventing whatever plan Madara had made from bearing fruit.

“Itachi was right to distrust you and I was a fool to believe in your plan. Your words were an empty promise. You lied to me, Madara.” Kisame growled, “And I cannot stand liers.” 

Madara laughed, “What can you do against me? I’m _Madara_ Uchiha. You won’t stand a chance against me, you don’t even have Samehada to steal chakra for you.”

Kisame grinned, showing off a mouth full of sharp teeth and launched himself towards Madara. The masked man ducked the attack and punched Kisame in the stomach. Kisame spins and swipes his leg out, Madara jumps and flips backwards over him. Kisame pulls a kunai from the pouch on his hip and stabs it into Madara’s chest before he can get away. The kunai sinks into Madara’s chest and Kisame’s twists brutally, watching as blood pours out from the wound.

“Kis-ame.” Itachi’s voice cuts into him like a physical blow. Kisame jumps back, away from Madara… Only it’s not Madara. The knife sticks out of Itachi’s chest and blood blooms over the wound, covering his chest and pooling at his feet. There is _so much_ blood, the metallic smell fills Kisame’s head. Kisame scrambles forward before he can think, desperate to help his lover. He reaches for the knife, ready to pull it out and try, _something_ , anything to save him. But his hands slip in the blood that continues to pour from the hole in Itachi’s chest, he can’t get a solid grip on the knife, he can’t pull it out.

“Why?” Itachi whispers, staring directed at Kisame, his eyes swirling with the familiar shape of his Mangekyō Sharingan.

“No!” Kisame screams and looks away, he knows it’s not real, that Madara has him trapped in a genjutsu. That Itachi is _already_ dead, but it still _hurts_. 

Itachi reaches out for him, his fingers shaking, his eyes soft. Kisame’s legs give out and he crashes to the floor. There is _so much_ blood around them it splashes wetly as his knees hit the floor. He watches in horror as it seeps into his trousers, turning them black. Kisame can almost taste it on his tongue. It’s like the night they made love, when Kisame kissed him, claimed him, bit him. Itachi looms over him and cups Kisame’s face gently, lifting his chin.

“Silly fish.” Itachi smiles, but it’s not a _real_ smile. His face morphs from its healthy form into the gaunt shadow Kisame remembers. It’s terrifying to see Itachi’s descent into sickness and death on fast-forward. Itachi’s free hand raises up to pull the kunai out from the gaping hole in his chest. “You don’t need to keep fighting anymore.”

Kisame feels a soft breeze brush over his face, the smell of the forest around their hut fills his nose, replacing the metallic sting of the blood. Kisame realises he can see it, off in the distance behind Itachi, the warm glow of the fire waiting for them inside. 

“You’re not…” Kisame’s eyes are burning, he’s crying, staring up at the illusion of his lover. Itachi is wearing his tooth, the claiming mark on his neck perfectly scarred and silver. The slice of the knife at Kisame’s neck doesn’t surprise him, but it’s _Itachi_ holding it. It’s _his mate_ who is pushing the knife through his flesh and ripping him apart. 

“This is it, Kisame.” Itachi’s image flickers, his mate's beautiful face becoming the orange mask once again.

Kisame feels light, the edges of his vision are going dark. He’s dying. The blood, he realises… It wasn’t Itachi’s. It was his own, it was flowing out of him, rushing down his chest and pooling on the floor around him, soaking his clothes. It had _always_ been his. _Fucking genjutsu._ Madara had cut into his throat and carved a hole into his heart. He would bleed out in seconds, but Kisame found he felt strangely relieved.

He’s done all he could to protect Sasuke, he’d had the vial pendant made and he’d read Itachi’s final words to him. Kisame coughed, blood filled his mouth. 

_It seems that in the end…_ Kisame thinks, _I might be human, after all, Itachi._

_tbc_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Itachi can hear the sounds of the forest, the wind rustling through leaves and branches, the flow of water from a river nearby. Awareness of his surroundings comes to him quickly but he remains still. He’s standing upright, but still leaning against something hard, as if his body had been propped up. Itachi slowly brushed his fingers against the wall he’s leaning against. It feels smooth, almost like finley sanded wood. He isn’t sure why he’s conscious, or why he’s even _alive_. His body doesn’t hurt, he can breathe easily for the first time in years. Something is very, _very_ wrong. 

“You can stop pretending, Itachi.” A man’s voice hisses. “I know you’re awake, I was the one who brought you back.”

He lets his eyes open slowly, taking in the shinobi standing before him. Itachi is surrounded by lightly coloured wood, there is a matching plank on the ground before him. The truth of his situation washes over him and Itachi realises with horror that he’s standing inside a coffin. _Edo Tensei, of course._ He’s been reanimated. So he wasn’t alive at all, simply brought back, forced to follow the commands of some _unworthy_ fool.

Orochimaru’s henchmen, Kabuto, Itachi thinks his name was, looks different from the last time he had seen him. Much more snake-like, his eyes had the same purple markings as his master had, his skin bone-white and scaled. _How much time had passed since he’d died? Was Sasuke alright? Was Kisame?_

“Kabuto,” Itachi greeted, stepping out of the coffin. “How _kind_ of you to bring me back, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Kabuto laughed, “Oh Itachi, you’re so full of yourself aren’t you? You think you’re still in control, don’t you?”

Itachi felt his body go stiff without his consent, he couldn’t move. He tried flexing his fingers but they didn’t respond. So this was the truth of Edo Tensei. Control over the dead. Would Itachi remain conscious while his body followed the commands of another? He would need to consider how best to escape this jutsu and free himself.

“I’m in control now.” The snake-like man bragged. 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, “So it would seem.”

* * *

Kabuto had paired him with Pein and set their bodies to march towards their destination. It seemed the moron’s Edo Tensei wasn’t perfect as Pein’s legs were unable to support him. They had been damaged in life, and while it seemed the weakness of Itachi’s illness had been eradicated from his body, Pein hadn’t been so lucky. Itachi’s body moved automatically, pulling one of Pein’s arms over his shoulder as Itachi assisted him to walk. Kabuto left them without any further information or unnecessary chatter, it was a small mercy. Itachi hadn’t wanted to listen to anymore of his boasting.

Once they were alone and passengers within their reanimated bodies Itachi tried to test the limits of what control he still had. It seemed he could think independently, his personality appeared to be unchanged. He could move his eyes, but his head remained stubbornly set in a forward direction. 

Pein sighed and spoke softly from beside him, “So it’s come to this?”

Itachi looked around at their surroundings, trying to work out what country they were in. They were walking through a forest, the trees were a common species found in the lands of Fire and Rivers but that didn’t narrow it down much. How close were they to Konoha, Itachi wondered but without any proper landmarks, he couldn’t say for sure where they could be or what Village Kabuto had them headed towards. 

Rage boiled inside him, Itachi didn’t like being under someone else's control. He was locked-in, made passive inside this _shell_ , it made him extremely uncomfortable. His skin itched, the sudden movements of his arms and legs or his head turning independently, startled him. 

“What do you think he’ll make us do?” Pein asked softly. 

Itachi ignored his companion, instead turning his attention within. His body felt bizarrely foreign. He was used to feeling unrelenting pain, for months up until his death every breath had been agony. His body had thinned, muscles wasted away, until he’d felt constantly cold. Unable to even regulate his body temperature. Even his bones had ached, his stomach rebelling against anything he tried to put in it. Suddenly being able to breathe without the feeling of acid burning his throat and lungs made Itachi feel disharmonious within himself. 

The world around him was sharp and clear, yet another thing Itachi was disturbingly unfamiliar with. His eyesight had been slowly deteriorating for years, he’d hardly noticed it at first but eventually it became obvious that overuse of the Sharingan had side effects. He’d struggled to see much more than shadows when he’d faced his brother, forcing as much of Kisame’s stolen chakra into his eyes as possible just to be able to keep up. Everything seems hyper realistic to him now, almost dreamlike as if Itachi was back inside his fantasy world he’d created with Kisame. Itachi had forgotten the extreme level of detail the world around him contained. 

“Itachi?” 

There was something else amiss with his body, Itachi was alarmed to realise. The feeling of Kisame’s tooth swaying with his steps was absent. The leather had hung loose enough that it moved when Itachi walked, sometimes hitting against his chest rhythmically. The sensation was startling absent as his body moved tirelessly forward. He couldn’t feel it. Someone, most likely Kabuto, had removed it from his corpse.

“Itachi, are you okay?” Pein called out again. “You’re breathing heavy.”

“He took my-” Itachi cut himself off. Pein didn’t need to know about the necklace, it was probably better that he didn't. Itachi wasn’t sure if he could trust him yet. Pein waited for him to finish but Itachi remained silent.

“It’s weird.” Pein admitted, “My body is moving, following Kabuto’s commands, but my mind is still my own.”

Their bodies continued to march forward. The last thing Itachi remembered was saying farewell to Sasuke, poking his brother on the forehead like he used to do when Sasuke was little. Pein had been alive when he’d died, maybe he could help Itachi figure out how much time had passed.

“What’s the last thing you remember, Pein?” Itachi asked, breaking the silence.

“Nagato, my name…” Pein sighed, “My real name is Nagato.”

Itachi glanced at him, “Nagato then.”

“I fought the Nine-Tails, Naruto,” Nagato answers, his face, like Itachi's, remained looking straight ahead. “I destroyed Konoha, I’m... sorry Itachi.”

Itachi felt ice clamp down around his heart, _Konoha was…_ He supposed that made sense if he thought about it. It had only been due to the promise Madara had made upon his recruitment into Akatsuki to leave Konoha be, that had stopped them from destroying the Leaf. Once he was dead Madara no longer had to keep up his side of the agreement.

“I will not hold your actions under Madara’s influence against you.” Itachi muttered, “I’m saddened to hear of the fate of my village and the lives lost-”

Nagato cuts him off, “I resurrected everyone. There were no fatalities that I know of, at least not due to my actions. Misguided as they were.”

Itachi blinked in confusion, he wanted to look at Nagato but his head wouldn’t follow his commands. It stayed stubbornly forward. How long after Itachi’s death had Madara waited before he ordered the destruction of Konoha? Had he gone after Sasuke? Itachi hoped his plan of implanting Amaterasu into his brother to activate automatically had worked. Perhaps Madara was dead? But then, why would Kabuto have used the reanimation jutsu? Was this also part of the masked man’s plan? They needed to break the mind control of Edo Tensei and regain autonomy of their bodies. Itachi tried to flex his fingers again but they didn’t move. 

“Thank you,” Itachi whispered, he wanted to ask Nagato a question. One that was burning a hole inside him, but he couldn’t be sure yet if he should. How much did Nagato and the others know of Itachi’s spying and his relationship with Kisame?

“So, how much did you know about the Akatsuki?” Nagato asked, seemingly understanding Itachi’s hesitancy to speak more on the issue.

“I thought I knew more than you did, but…” Itachi let his reply trail off, was Nagato still loyal to their former organisation?

“Ultimately, it seems we were both being deceived.” Nagato muttered, “Madara… He twisted Akatsuki into something I never wanted. Naruto helped me see the error of my ways and how distorted my vision of peace had become. I was blinded by grief and sorrow and Madara used it against me. Even now in death, I’m just an object, to be used. This time it’s the user of this jutsu, using us for our powerful dōjutsu. We're simply pawns that were too valuable to stay dead.”

It was certainly a sobering thought. Kabuto might have been a moron, but he wasn’t ignorant of the power Itachi and Nagato held between them. Reanimating them stacked the deck heavily in the enemies favour, and Itachi was confident that they weren’t the only powerful shinobi Kabuto had brought back by using this particular forbidden jutsu.

“Nagato, with your Rinnegan and my Mangekyō Sharingan we could be forced to do anything.” Itachi confirmed, “I’m certain Kabuto intends to take advantage of my genjutsu when the time is right.”

* * *

Their bodies continued to march forward all through the night and into the next morning. Itachi didn’t feel tired or hungry, it seemed those were experiences solely for the living and not reanimated corpses. Itachi had researched the Edo Tensei jutsu many years ago in his insatiable hunger for knowledge and knew what it required, a living human sacrifice. The former Leaf-nin wondered what poor soul had been used to revive him. Did they have a family? Would someone mourn their death? This wasn’t how Itachi had thought his life would end. 

He was supposed to be on the other side, waiting for Kisame to join him. So they could go on to their next life together. Now he was trapped in this _shell_ that looked like him but wasn’t. Controlled to act against his wishes. Itachi glanced down at his hand where it was holding onto Nagato. What a pair they made? Two visual jutsu specialists locked inside emaciated undead bodies. 

Itachi was suddenly glad Kisame wasn’t around to see him like this. He wasn’t sure if he would be happy or sad to see his lover again. Itachi missed him, so much. He longed to hear his laugh and see his smile full of sharp teeth. The way his muscles flexed as he wielded Samehada. The sound of his rumbling throat singing as they walked. The touch of his hands on his body. Itachi wondered if the claiming mark had turned into a scar on his reanimated body or if it had remained an open wound. He wished he could take a moment to look at himself but his body continued to walk ever forward.

Nagato groaned, “I didn’t think I’d ever get sick of walking, but I think I’ve had about enough of this.”

They’d stepped onto a riverbank, with the forest on Itachi’s left and the river on his right. “Hmm, he’s been making us walk quite a distance. We must be getting close to whoever we’re meant to fight.” Itachi muttered.

“But who are we fighting against?” Nagato grumbled, Itachi didn’t have an answer for him. “I have traced Kabuto’s chakra back to its source.” Nagato commented, “He’s hiding in the Akatsuki hideout in the Land of Rivers where we sealed the Jinchūriki.”

“Thank you, Nagato.” Itachi sighed, “If I can figure out how to break his control, I promise I will find him and kill him.” 

They fell into silence again, their bodies slowly walking forward as Itachi assisted Nagato to walk. It wasn’t long before Nagato suddenly gasped, “Ah, I think I feel someone... No it can’t be...” 

“Are they close?” Itachi asked.

“This chakra feels familiar,” Nagato hesitated, “Almost nostalgic.”

Their bodies stopped moving, Itachi felt off balance. So used to the constant movement that the abrupt end to it made him feel a little motion sick. Two men stopped before them, they’d been running at high speed towards Itachi and Nagato. Was this who Kabuto had wanted them to fight? Itachi didn’t recognise the large dark-skinned Kumo-nin, but he wasn’t nearly as eye-catching as the bright orange _glowing_ Naruto Uzumaki. 

“Huh!?” Naruto gasped, “Itachi Uchiha, Nagato?”

“You know these guys Naruto?” The Kumo-nin asked, pointing in their direction.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah I do. I know both of them.”

“I never imagined I’d be forced into fighting you again, Naruto.” Nagato sighed, sounding defeated. “It’s probably been a while since we last met for you, but it feels like only a moment has passed since I faced you. You’ve changed quite a bit, haven’t you?”

Naruto looked down at himself, his whole body overflowing with chakra. “Oh, you mean this? I’m in control of the Nine-Tails chakra now! This is my Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo!” He announced proudly with a wide grin.

“Your what?” Itachi could hardly believe what he was seeing. It was unlike anything he’d ever encountered before.

“I see…” Nagato sounded happy, “No wonder you look different. I can see it in your face.”

Itachi was astounded, “You command the power of the Nine-Tails? I’m impressed with your development.”

“Naruto and I are sibling students.” Nagato declared proudly, “I’m not surprised at all.”

“I made him be what he could be,” The Kumo-nin spoke strangely, Itachi thought it sounded like verses in a song. “Talk all you want, his control is thanks to me!” 

“No way!” Naruto turned to his companion and pointed at him, “That’s _so_ not true!”

“Have you done it, Naruto?” Nagato asked, his tone serious. “Have you been able to overcome hatred?”

“Sure did!” Naruto pipped, “As my senior, you taught me about pain. The training I did at the Waterfall of Truth with Octopops, my mum and dad… I have you all to thank for where I am now!” 

“I’m glad.” Nagato smiled.

“Naruto,” Itachi interrupted, “I must ask you a question.”

“Oh? That reminds me, I have stuff that I wanna ask you.” Naruto grinned.

Itachi’s body abruptly moved without his consent, his hand coming up and forming seals while his chakra swirled inside him. He could do nothing to stop the fireball that released from his mouth. Thankfully the Kumo-nin deflected the attack with his katana and neither of them appeared hurt by the blast.

“But…” Naruto sounded confused, “He was still talking?”

“Don’t forget, Naruto. They’re both being controlled if he cuts you off you just gotta roll. Okay?”

Itachi’s body moved again, this was _really_ starting to get on his nerves. He used a Shunshin to appear above Naruto and the other shinobi. Nagato staggered slightly but the Rinnegan had no trouble following Itachi’s movements. 

“Above you!” Nagato called out in warning to Naruto.

“I see him!” Naruto answered, launching himself into the air and blocking Itachi’s punch. 

“What happened to Sasuke?” Itachi asked, as his body attacked Naruto. They traded blows easily, Itachi tried to pull back on his blows. Desperately trying to regain control over his limbs. 

Naruto gasped and ducked the swipe of Itachi’s arm, “He said he'd take revenge on Konoha. He joined Akatsuki.”

Sasuke did _what?_ How had that happened? _What was Kisame doing!?_ He was supposed to protect Sasuke! He’d _promised._

“Why did he turn his back on the village?” Itachi pressed. Naruto dogged a high kick and the blow smashed into the earth beneath them, leaving a creator. 

“He found out the truth about your top-secret mission, and now he wants to destroy the Leaf!” Naruto shouted.

“What secret mission?” Nagato asked. 

“Don’t tell me, Madara-” Itachi cut himself off as his body flipped over to avoid a swipe of the Kumo-nin’s katana. He jumped back, putting space between them again and rejoining Nagato at his side. 

“Yeah, he did,” Naruto answered Itachi’s half-formed question. “Madara told me the truth too.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, “Oh he did, did he?” What could Madara possibly know about the truth of Itachi’s deeds? The reasons why he’d done it. The guilt that had settled heavily on his shoulders ever since that night. 

Naruto clenched his fists, “Just tell me if what Madara said was the truth. Were the Uchiha going to take over the village and-”

“You’ve said enough, Naruto.” Itachi cut him off, he didn’t need to hear this. 

“Is he telling the truth, Itachi?” Nagato’s eyes glanced towards him.

“Itachi...” Naruto called out, “You died playing the villain to protect Sasuke and Konoha. Sasuke understands your pain, and your resolve to do what you did but Sasuke isn’t like you. He’s going to destroy the Hidden Leaf, he wants to kill everyone to avenge the pain the village caused you.”

 _Damn you, Madara._ Itachi cursed, _so Sasuke knew the truth about me._

“Does the whole village know about this as well?” Itachi needed to know how far this went, hopefully, Kisame had kept his promise and would protect Sasuke from any further manipulations. 

“Kakashi and Captain Yamato were there with me when Madara explained it all. But there wasn’t any proof of what he told us, so Kakashi said to keep quiet. I don’t think anyone else knows.” Naruto frowned.

“Then please, Naruto. You must not tell _anyone else_ about this. I cannot allow the Uchiha’s clan name to be tarnished.” Itachi glared, “Also-” but he was cut off by Nagato's body abruptly bursting into motion, his hands raising. 

“Banshō Ten'in!”

Naruto’s body was pulled towards Nagato while a huge boulder flew out of the lake beside them. They were on a collision course, Itachi tried again to make his body move but it wouldn’t obey him. A spectral hand grew out of Naruto’s stomach and deflected the rock, the boulder broke apart by the force of the blow and crashed into the riverbank.

“Nicely dodged, Naruto!” Nagato called out in apology. 

“Thanks!” Naruto grinned, skidding to a halt on the water's surface. “I’m a whole lot stronger than I was when I fought you.”

Itachi waited to see if Nagato’s or his own body would make another move to attack, when nothing came for a moment he spoke again. “I want you to take care of Sasuke.”

“I was _always_ gonna do that!” Naruto argued. 

“Then I was right to believe I could entrust him to you, after all,” Itachi announced.

“Okay, Naruto you need to pull me away.” Nagato ordered, “I can’t move by myself.” Nagato’s body jerked, his hands moving through seals and slamming palm down onto the ground. “Kuchiyose no Jutsu!” Nagato had summoned two giant animals, a two-headed dog and a bird. His body moved to mount the flying summon. “Or… maybe I can?” 

Naruto waved his arms around in frustration, “Make up our damn mind already! Come on!”

Itachi body flickered behind the Kumo-nin, “I’m behind you!” He called out in warning.

“Got it!” The large man swung his katana and Itachi's body automatically lept backward away from the blade. 

“Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!” Itachi released the fireball jutsu, which split into several and flew towards the Kumo-nin. Itachi watched unhappily as his jutsu struck the other shinobi.

“Owch! Hot, hot hot!” 

A large tentacle burst out of the ground beneath Itachi and wrapped around his waist. The Kumo-nin began walking towards him, but the genjutsu was already in effect. Itachi’s body split into a dozen crows and he stepped out from behind the tentacle. 

“Don’t look into my eyes,” Itachi warned. 

The Kumo-nin seemed to startle for a moment, breaking the genjutsu. The other shinobi flipped through a barrage of shuriken Itachi had thrown using his katana to deflect any that got close. Itachi’s body started to move again and he tried one last time to control some part of himself. He tapped into his chakra and tried to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan. He felt the power hesitate briefly, struggling against Kabuto’s control but it was better than nothing. 

Itachi drew his attention within himself, letting his body move as it wished. He needed to be able to trigger the failsafe he’d left inside Naruto and to do that he needed the Mangekyō to activate. Instead of trying for both eyes, Itachi focused his intent on just his right one. Itachi forced his chakra to push past the resistance. He was airborne for a moment, flipping and landing on the giant bird Nagato had summoned. With a sudden inaudible click, Itachi felt his chakra fall into place as his Mangekyō formed. Itachi quickly looked directly at Naruto, he had no idea how long it would last, he had seconds at most. 

“Stay on your toes, Octopops!” Naruto called out, standing on the giant multi-headed dog summon. “If you get hit by Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi it’s all over. He’s activated the Mangekyō Sharingan!”

Itachi watched as Naruto suddenly twitched and bent forward, making gagging noises. The head of a large black crow wriggled its way out of the Jinchūriki’s mouth.

“Excellent, it’s out now.” Itachi smiled as the bird broke free of Naruto’s mouth and began to fly over to him. 

“No way!” Naruto sobbed, “Why did a crow just come out of my mouth!? Are you kidding me?”

Itachi’s chakra flared without his consent, his eyes burned, he had lost control again and worse yet he’d activated his Mangekyō so Kabuto could take advantage and force him to use more of his abilities. 

“Naruto!” Nagato yelled out in warning, “He’s going to use Amaterasu!”

Itachi would not allow his body to be a puppet any longer, as his crow flew by him, their eyes met and the failsafe activated. Itachi felt control flood back to him, he flexed his fingers and they moved. Itachi had never thought he’d be _so happy_ to wriggle his fingers. 

Nagato gasped, “It’s not Amaterasu?”

The crow made its way back over to Naruto and perched on his shoulder. Of course, Shisui would get attached to the Jinchūriki. Itachi took back control of his chakra and it responded beautifully. 

“Amaterasu!” Itachi incanted, as black flames burst into existence all over the heads of the dog summon and laid waste to its whole body. Naruto jumped away, landing on a nearby tree. Itachi turned to look back at Nagato as the black flames of Amaterasu began to consume the Rinnegan user.

* * *

Kabuto had been forced to take complete control of Nagato, suppressing even his personality. Regrettably, Amaterasu hadn’t destroyed his reanimated body. Itachi had managed to interrupt him from pulling out Naruto’s soul using Susanoo to grab the boy but Nagato was proving to be a formidable enemy. The power of the Rinnegan was astounding. 

Itachi found himself balancing on a large chunk of earth that was being pulled into the sky by the large sphere Nagato had created. The gravitational pull of the mass was _immense_ and quickly increasing by the minute. Naruto was shouting beside him, causing a huge fuss but Itachi ignored him, a plan quickly forming in his head.

“Enough Naruto,” Itachi interrupted the boys ranting, “One must be calm to analyse.” Itachi lectured, turning his gaze up to the ball. “I’m assuming the sphere Nagato threw is the centre core of this gravity. So destroying it is the answer. We’ll have to use our strongest long-range ninjutsu and attack the core as one.”

As the surge of gravity increased, Naruto lost his balance. He was rocking around, flailing his arms wildly trying to stay on top of the rock he was standing on. “I don’t think I can aim under these circumstances!” He shouted.

“That doesn’t matter, because it will hit even if you don’t aim at all,” Itachi explained, his tone annoyed. “This tactic exploits the core’s gravity. Remember this, Naruto, every jutsu has a weakness.” Itachi began to channel chakra into his Susanoo, bringing the giant red guardian forward, “You simply have to find it.”

“Okay!” The Kuma-nin agreed, the Eight-Tails already gathering energy into its mouth. 

“That was fast!” Naruto exclaimed in surprise. “Alright then, me too!” The boy held out one hand, gathering wind chakra into a ball of pulsing energy. 

“Yasaka no Magatama!”

“Bijūdama!”

“Fūton: Rasenshuriken!”

The three attacks hit the sphere at the same moment. The shock wave their ninjutsu had created hit them first followed by an intense flash of light. The sphere suddenly exploded outwards, destroying everything in its path. The forest and ground around them was obliterated in an instant. Itachi moved before the explosion had finished reeking havoc around them. Itachi used a Shunshin to get in front of Nagato as the Rinnegan user watched the smoke begin to clear, no doubt searching for them. The former Leaf-nin didn’t waste any time, his Susanoo struck out with Totsuka, stabbing Nagato through the chest. Kabuto’s control seemed to slip, and Nagato’s gaze fell on him, his eyes clear. 

“My apologies, Itachi.” Nagato said sadly.

“Good, you’re back now.” Itachi stated, “This is my Totsuka no Tsurugi, it’s a sword that possesses a sealing jutsu. You will be sealed away soon, do you have any last words?”

Nagato smiled and looked towards the Nine-Tails Jinchūrikik, “Naruto, I will return to our master’s side and watch as your story unfolds. I believe that you are the final volume of a trilogy.” He explained, “Jiraiya was the first, a perfect beginning.” 

Nagato looked down at the glowing sword stabbed through his chest, unable to meet Naruto’s gaze. “However I’m afraid the second volume was nothing but a failure. That one was me, one that our master was right not to acknowledge. The series will conclude with either your success or failure. You’re the third and final volume, Naruto. You must be the masterpiece that finishes this tale. One that will overshadow the failure of the middle.”

Itachi considered, as final words went, that it was more of a mouthful than he would like but Nagato had made his peace and that was all that mattered. He glanced at Naruto only to watch the boy give a simple thumbs up in reply. Itachi would never understand teenagers. As the sealing completed and Nagato’s body was dragged into his Susanoo’s gourd, the Rinnegan user whispered a final farewell. Kabuto would no longer be able to reanimate Nagato now that his soul was trapped inside the sword. The balance had tipped back in the favour of his fellow shinobi.

“I hate this reani-whatever-its-called-jutsu. It forces you to keep fighting people that you don’t want to.” Naruto looked at Itachi, his crow still sitting on the boy’s shoulder. “Are all the other battles like this?”

Itachi released his Susanoo and turned to Naruto, “I’ll stop the reanimation jutsu, I will leave Madara to the two of you.”

“We had to fight against one of those reanimated ninja on the way over here. The Suna-nin squad that was with us sealed him away, but other than that you can’t kill them, okay? It seems that this is a perfect jutsu, you hear what I say?” The Kumo-nin shook his head, “It has no weak spot, to my dismay.”

Itachi wanted to roll his eyes, “Didn’t I explain this to you already? Every jutsu has a weakness. I just have to find it.”

* * *

Itachi ran, putting distance between himself and the immensely glowing chakra that was Naruto. He would take care of Sasuke, Itachi was certain of that. But why had Sasuke joined Akatsuki? What had driven his brother to make such a momentously stupid decision? Had it been purely Madara’s manipulations? Had the planted Amaratasu trigger not worked? Was Itachi’s entire life’s purpose now inconsequential?

Itachi’s throat felt tight like it wanted to close up and choke him. The former Konoha-nin pushed more chakra into his legs, forcing his false body to move faster and cover more ground. The icy fingers of grief were reaching out for him, but he could keep going if he could just keep _running_. He couldn’t allow himself to stop.

There were whispers in his mind that he struggled to silence, the edges of his vision began to blur and his eyes stung. Itachi shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. He couldn’t think about that, he needed to keep moving. Kabuto had to be stopped, he had to break the reanimation jutsu. 

_‘Itachi, do you have a sweet tooth?’_

The echo of Kisame’s voice hit him so hard he stumbled, his feet tripping over each other as he ran. _No. Don’t think about it._ He told himself, he needed to focus on getting to Kabuto. 

_‘What is my purpose and my position? Where do I go? Where can I go?’_

He couldn’t give in. He _had_ to end the jutsu. Kisame wouldn’t want him in this fake body, where he wouldn’t age, or grow tired or hungry. There was a war going on, both Sasuke and Konoha were in danger.

_‘I don’t think I’ll find wild dango in the Land of Rivers.’_

A sob caught in Itachi’s throat at the memory. _Oh kami, Kisame, please help me._ It would be even more of a lie than the genjutsu if Itachi went to him now. It would be a half-life. 

_‘I can’t regret anything if it brought me to you.’_

Tears were streaming down his face, the air rushing past him was cold. Itachi _couldn’t_ breathe. It was too much, _Sasuke had joined Akatsuki._

_‘...you’re not an island.’_

Itachi had just destroyed the very last fragment of his best friend. Shisui’s crow was _gone_. He would never again see his cousin's eye gazing back at him. _Forgive me Shisui..._

_‘I don’t want you to suffer alone.’_

Itachi’s hand moved to clutch at his necklace, to feel the familiar shape of Kisame’s tooth, but it _wasn’t there._ Someone had taken it. Removed it from his body after he’d died. Kabuto had stolen his piece of Kisame. He was utterly alone now.

_‘Could I braid your hair?’_

Itachi tripped, and his knees slammed into the ground, he was panting even though he didn’t feel like he’d been running at all. His fist clenched, grasping a handful of the cloak Kabuto had dressed his corpse in. It was the uniform of the damned. 

_‘I love you, Itachi.’_

The Uchiha reached up, desperate to feel the ridges of the scar, or the holes Kisame had left behind on his body. Anything to know he was still with him. That Kisame had loved him and marked him. That he still _belonged_ to Kisame.

His fingertips felt only smooth flesh. There was _nothing_ there. Itachi flung himself to his feet and looked around, he needed to... He needed to _see_ himself and be certain. _Kabuto couldn’t have taken this from him, too._ Itachi stumbled forward until he found a small puddle of water, desperately he flung himself down onto his hands and knees and peered over to look at his reflection on the surface. 

There was nothing there. No scar, no wound. _Nothing._

“No,” Itachi sobbed aloud to himself, his fingers scratching at his throat, desperate to feel Kisame’s mark. “It _must_ be there.” His nails dug into his flesh, was it buried beneath this false shell? His skin broke apart but he didn’t bleed, the reanimated body wasn’t made of living flesh. 

“No-no-no-no!” Itachi denied hysterically as he watched his abused skin heal slowly covering up the gaping hole. Itachi scratched again, desperately clawing at his own throat, ripping and tearing it away. _It had to be there, just under the surface, he just had to…_ Itachi’s body froze, his eyes locked with his reflections. 

He looked crazed, the red of his Sharingan surrounded by the undead black sclera of his eyes, the empty wound he’d made of his own throat that was slowly piecing itself back together. He was nothing but an empty shell. This body didn’t contain muscle, tendons, bones or organs. He was already dead, brought back to life by Kabuto to be used, like a true shinobi. The sharpest weapon.

 _It was gone_. His skin was perfect and undamaged as if Kisame’s mark had never existed. A scream built up inside his chest, he tried to stop it, to regain control but he’d reached the end of his tether. Itachi’s mouth opened and he _screamed_ , his chakra burst out of him, the protective red shroud of Susanoo enveloping him. But the gigantic guardian _couldn’t_ protect him from the rage and horror that consumed him.

_It was gone._

_tbc_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Itachi jerked awake, still surrounded by the red glow of his Susanoo. There was no way to know if he had been unconscious for seconds, hours or days. Itachi pulled himself to his feet and took a deep breath, he couldn’t afford to fall to pieces again. This body wasn’t his own, he was merely a passenger. A ghost who had one last task to fulfil before returning to the afterlife to wait for his mate. 

Itachi dismissed his protective guardian and turned in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout where Pein had said Kabuto was hiding. It seemed like a cruel twist of fate that it was the same hideout in the Land of Rivers where Itachi had spent so much of his life. He’d covered a good deal of ground in his haste earlier, it seemed that being unable to tire or sleep had its advantages after all. At the speed his false body could maintain he would reach Kabuto before dawn tomorrow. Itachi jumped up into the trees and continued his journey. He would find the weakness in this jutsu and he would end it. 

A few hours later Itachi suspected for a brief heart-pounding moment that he was having a second breakdown. He had thought he’d seen Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, his brother running along the forest floor in the opposite direction. There was a flare of purple chakra behind him and then Sasuke tuned and followed him up into the trees. Not a hallucination brought on by stress and grief then. 

Itachi kept running, he couldn’t bring himself to look at his little brother. Not after their final confrontation and not after what Naruto had told him. His brother knew the truth or at least a version Madara had told him and had become a criminal. He’d broken away from Itachi’s carefully laid path and done the unthinkable. He’d joined Akatsuki. 

“Wait!” Sasuke yelled out, “Is that you, Itachi!?”

Itachi ignored him, jumping from one branch to another. He pushed more chakra into his legs, moving faster. Sasuke trailed behind him, able to keep up but not close the distance between them. 

“I said, wait!” Sasuke growled, his chakra pulsed and a giant purple hand reached out towards Itachi. So Sasuke had learned how to call upon his own Susanoo?

Itachi slapped Sasuke’s Susanoo’s hand away with his glowing red one. Swatting Sasuke’s powerful guardian away like a fly. He didn’t have time for this, Naruto was supposed to be the one to confront Sasuke. What was he meant to say to his brother? 

“This Susanoo… So you are Itachi!”

Itachi glanced over his shoulder, he could just see Sasuke’s form shrouded inside the purple embrace of his guardian. 

“I’m impressed that you were able to master it.” Itachi acknowledged, he still had his Uchiha pride after all and seeing his brother achieve such a powerful ability was wonderful in its own way. At his core, Itachi had always wanted to be a supportive brother, someone to praise Sasuke when their father wouldn't.

“What are you doing here!?” Sasuke demanded, “You’re supposed to be dead!”

Ah, so Sasuke didn’t know about the reanimation jutsu, that was interesting. Perhaps he wasn’t so deeply entrenched in Akatsuki yet. Naruto hadn’t mentioned a timeframe for when Sasuke had joined. Was it recent?

Itachi released his Susanoo, “This is Kabuto’s jutsu. I’m a reanimated corpse. This is a false body, not made of flesh and bone, only held together by his animosity and chakra. I can’t stop, there is something I have to do.”

Sasuke shook his head, his body still covered in the glow of his chakra, “I don’t care! You’re here, before me now and I have a lot of questions!”

Itachi considered ignoring his brother again, but that approach hadn’t seemed to work. He glanced back again as his brother’s flare of chakra receded, “Ask me later, but you probably won’t listen.”

“You’re the one who told me to come find you once I had the same eyes as you!” Sasuke huffed, “Now you’re running away from me! Are you trying to avoid admitting that you lied to me, or do you not have the courage to finally tell the truth!?”

Itachi didn’t answer.

“I already know… Madara told me _everything,_ that’s why I decided to destroy Konohagakure.”

Itachi sighed, “I told you when we fought, how each of us lives inside our own fantasy. I asked you to think about that and how one’s reality might be an illusion.” His hand twitched towards his throat, “However, much I wish my continued existence in this world was only make-believe, this is real.”

“I no longer live inside an illusion! And I see through any genjutsu!” Sasuke yelled, “These are _your_ eyes!”

Itachi frowned, at least Sasuke would no longer run the risk of becoming blind. It was a morbidly comforting thought that his brother would carry a piece of Itachi with him for the rest of his life. “You’re as over-confident as ever, but I’ve heard about what you’ve been up to from others. That you’ve changed a lot.”

_Where was Kisame?_ He should be with Sasuke, had they been separated? Had Kisame not stayed behind to meet up with his brother after their battle? What was his beloved fish doing!?

“No,” Sasuke shook his head, “ _You_ changed everything about me. I was supposed to die that night! You were supposed to kill me, along with our parents and our whole clan.” Sasuke’s voice cracked, “But… Why me!? Why did you spare _me!?”_

Itachi felt the tightness in his chest again, the constricting of his throat and burning behind his eyes. Was this the life he’d left his baby brother to suffer through? Had Itachi been so consumed by his plans and schemes that he’d forgotten Sasuke was human. That his brother felt betrayed and abandoned?

“Why spare me!?” Sasuke cried again, “How am I any different to our mother, our father? _Why just me?”_

“Because…” Itachi said, his tone flat and unfeeling, “You were innocent, you didn’t know anything. You were just a child who had no part in the Uchiha clan’s folly.” Itachi shook his head, keeping his gaze forward and continuing to hop from one tree to another, “Did you think I did it just for you? I wanted _our_ clan to be avenged, I wanted to be judged by another Uchiha. So I took advantage of the hatred inside of you and... that’s where I failed.”

Itachi took a breath, centring himself. He couldn’t start crying in front of Sasuke, “Ultimately, I filled you with so much rage and hate that I made you go rogue. You became a criminal when all I wanted was for you to walk the right path. In life, I tried to lead you down that path, without any forks or turns. I changed the signposts, with lies and my dōjutsu-”

“So I was supposed to happily walk down the path you had laid before me!?” Sasuke interrupted, “While I remained ignorant of _everything?_ I don’t give a shit about your ridiculous plans, Itachi!”

“Yes, you’re right.” Itachi agreed. It was easier to talk to Sasuke this way, without having to look at him. “I shouldn’t have kept you trapped inside an illusion. Someone taught me how wrong that was shortly before my death, but it was already too late. Now, you must decide on your own path. As you said, you have broken through my lies now.” Itachi glanced back over his shoulder at his brother, he could barely see him as he jumped from tree to tree following him. “I’m dead, Sasuke. There is no point in talking any further.”

“When you were alive you _never_ paid any attention to me, always poking me on the forehead and saying ‘forgive me’ and then running off. Even now, in death, you're _still_ running away from me!” Sasuke accused.

“I’m not running away from you, Sasuke.” Itachi frowned, “There is something important I must do, only I can stop the reanimation jutsu.” Itachi jumped ahead, putting more distance between himself and Sasuke. As Itachi entered a clearing up ahead he was struck by a flash of recognition, he was intimately familiar with this forest. He knew exactly what he would find in the centre, his body had taken him home.

Itachi landed in front of the hut and froze. It was still there, Kisame’s craftsmanship continued to withstand the elements of nature. The palm fronds Kisame had used for the roof had seen better days, beginning to rot and sag, breaking down as all natural things did. There was a quiet thump as Sasuke softly landed next to him. 

“You just said you couldn’t stop.” His younger brother muttered unhappily, turning towards Itachi, “Now some shack has more of a hold over you than me?” Sasuke gestured towards the structure, his voice tinged with jealousy and disgust.

“It’s not a shack,” Itachi whispered, walking as if in a trance towards the hut. The little home Kisame had built them, where they had been happy a long time ago. Where they had sat together and watched the stars. Inside was where Kisame had claimed him. “It was our home.”

“Your… Home?” Sasuke sounded confused, “You lived here? _This_ was where you were hiding all that time?”

Itachi’s hand shook as he reached out and touched the edge of the doorway. The wood felt familiar, it was real. This was proof that his time with Kisame hadn’t been an illusion or some hallucination Itachi had dreamed up as his body succumbed to illness and death.

“Did you live here with Kisame?” Sasuke’s voice cut through Itachi’s haze.

Itachi turned and looked at his brother properly for the first time since the teenager had started following him. He was taller than he remembered, more muscled and more confident. His hair looked perfectly styled, the way it had always been since he was a baby. The hilt of Samehada stuck out behind Sasuke, the sword oversized for someone of Sasuke’s build.

Itachi gasped, “Why do you have Samehada?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, “Kisame ordered it to protect me before he died.”

Itachi couldn’t breathe. His lungs wouldn’t work. It felt like before when he was sick. His chest hurt like he’d been stabbed. Like his heart had been ripped from his chest. The edges of his vision were closing in, Sasuke’s mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear anything. There was a flare of pain in his knees, his hands, his throat. 

“Itachi!” Sasuke called out, the purple body of his Susanoo bursting out and surrounding him. “Snap out of it!”

_Kisame was dead._ Itachi gasped, something had been pushed into his hand, it was sharp, the shape of it familiar in his grasp. He looked down, it was Kisame’s tooth. Still connected to the thin leather that he’d worn when he died, it had been joined by a second pendant. The vial shape was familiar but this one made of glass, instead of the metal Itachi remembered from their shared genjutsu. Itachi could see the lock of hair he’d given to Kisame locked inside. Suddenly his lungs started working again, sucking much-needed oxygen into his chest. Itachi’s fist clenched around the tooth, its sharp edge bit into his hand and looked up at his brother.

“Explain!” Itachi snapped.

Sasuke stared at him, “So Kisame wasn’t lying.”

“Kisame _doesn’t_ lie.” Itachi shook his head, “Whatever he told you, it was the truth.”

“He said you were lovers, that the tooth was an engagement present.” Sasuke huffed, “Madara asked us to attack the Five Kage summit and in the fight, Kisame tried to protect me but he was fatally wounded and he bled to death. Before he died he ordered his stupid sword to protect me. It won’t let me wield it, but the strange creature will jump off my back and attack people.” Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the sword. 

“When Madara saved me and Karin, one of my teammates, and brought us to his Kamui dimension, Kisame's body was already there.” Sasuke sighed, “Madara wasn’t able to save him, and we brought his body back to our base. I took the necklace then, I knew it had been special to you both.” Sasuke shrugged, “Kisame said he was like my brother-in-law, and even though we weren’t close, and I only knew him for a short while. He…” Sasuke hesitated, “He reminded me of you, he felt like family.”

Itachi’s hand clenched tighter around the tooth, he wished it would cut deep into his palm and scar. “Thank you.” He looked up at his brother, “I’m glad Kisame was able to protect you.”

“I don’t understand what you were thinking, Itachi.” Sasuke shook his head, “He was blue.”

Itachi laughed, it felt wonderful. To be able to talk to his brother like this, to know that Kisame was already there, waiting for him on the other side. It made everything easier, to end the reanimation jutsu and return to the afterlife. 

“Blue has always been my favourite colour,” Itachi said, handing his necklace back to his brother. “I want you to keep this. Kisame was right, he was family and I’m glad you were able to spend time with him.”

Samehada wriggled on Sasuke’s back, causing the teenager to stumble slightly. “Hey! Stupid sword quit moving around so-” Sasuke’s angry rant was cut short as Samehada broke away from him and crawled across the ground to Itachi. The creature wrapping around him and making a strange purring sound. 

“Oh!” Itachi smiled softly, reaching out to wrap his hand around the sword's hilt. “I missed you too.” The sword pushed achingly familiar chakra into his pathways, the last piece left of Kisame’s power. Itachi’s eyes widened in shock, it felt like Kisame was right there beside him again. “Thank you, Samehada.”

“I still don’t understand.” Sasuke said, “How are you here? You said it had something to do with Kabuto?”

Itachi nodded, patting the sword gently as it unwound from him and returned to its usual stiff sword-like shape. “Kabuto has raised an undead army to use in the war.”

“War?” Sasuke frowned, “What war?”

“You don’t know?”

“I’ve been in hiding, recovering from the surgery to replace my eyes with yours.” Sasuke unbuckled the holster from around his chest and passed it to Itachi. “Samehada likes you more, keep it.”

Itachi took the belt and wrapped it around himself, “Admittedly, Naruto didn’t give me much detail. Only that historically powerful shinobi have been reanimated, myself included, and used as weapons by Akatsuki.” Itachi shrugged, “It’s a sound strategy, this body is essentially immortal. It heals any damage it receives and I don’t require food, sleep or water.” Itachi’s eyes narrowed, “Naruto mentioned you had joined them.”

Sasuke shook his head, “Madara and I had a deal, I would capture the Eight-Tails for him and he would help me to destroy Konoha. He had one of his comrades kill Jiraiya, but I failed to capture the Jinchūriki. My team and I weren’t technically members, and Madara never shared his plans with us.” 

“I’m glad, Akatsuki wasn’t something I ever wanted you to be involved in.” Itachi looked back at his little house, wishing that Kisame was there. That his mate was just inside, out of sight and would appear in a moment, ducking under the low roof and greeting Itachi with a smile full of sharp teeth. “I’ve wasted enough time, I’m going.”

“I still have questions I wanted to ask you!” 

“Alright, I promise we’ll talk later but first, let’s take down Kabuto, together.”

“Itachi, in life you kept telling me ‘next time’ or ‘later’ so this time, I’m going to hold you to your promise.”

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke quickly made their way towards the Akatsuki hideout that Kabuto was using as a hiding place. Being a former Akatsuki member, Itachi knew exactly where the hidden entrance was located and the two Uchiha brothers slipped inside without any interference. Itachi sent out his chakra, feeling for any traps or protections that the snake may have left, but Itachi found very little. 

Either Kabuto was even more of a moron that Itachi first thought or, he was overconfident in his abilities. _What a useless barrier,_ Itachi thought dismissively as he summoned his Susanoo to punch through the barrier jutsu embedded in the wall. Then Itachi simply walks right through the hole he just created while Sasuke silently follows behind him. The brothers find Kabuto kneeling in a small room, a body lying behind him and a map with white pebbles spread out around points on the paper before him. 

“I’m impressed you were able to pass through my barrier,” Kabuto said in greeting, his head turned slightly towards Itachi. The other shinobi is careful to keep his face hidden by his hood, not allowing his gaze to meet either brother’s.

Itachi releases his Susanoo, it would be difficult and dangerous to use the gigantic guardian inside the small cave-like room. Itachi wasn’t interested in accidentally crushing his brother to death by falling rubble if their fight with Kabuto escalated. 

“When you were controlling us, Nagato was able to pinpoint your location, by following where your chakra originated from. I’m not sure if you were aware of this risk.” Itachi stares down at Kabuto. There was a large snake sticking its head out of his robe, tongue flicking out to taste the air. Kabuto’s chakra feels strange and unnatural. “Although, you won’t need to remember that for next time.”

“Thanks for the tip.” Kabuto sneers, “I didn’t expect _any_ shinobi to counter this jutsu, so I hadn’t even considered it. By the way, Itachi, there is something I’d like you to know before we get started. This reanimation jutsu will not come undone if you kill me. I am the only one who can stop it. You _can’t_ kill me. If I die, you’ll _never_ learn how to stop this jutsu.” The snake-man laughed, “I guess my luck hasn’t run out yet!”

Itachi glared, “Things are not always as we wish them to be.”

“And my lucky streak continues! How perfect, that my compensation for participating in this war would show up, on his own, at this particular moment, Sasuke Uchiha.” Kabuto grinned, “How fortuitous!”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed, it would seem that Kabuto had some kind of vendetta against his brother. He would need to be careful and watch the snake-like shinobi carefully. He would not allow any harm to befall his little brother.

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke muttered.

Kabuto sighed, “It’s rather complicated, but let me try to explain. This jutsu has neither risks nor weaknesses. I want you to understand that, Itachi.” He gloated, turning this hooded face towards Sasuke, “While you were unconscious and having your brother’s eyes transplanted, something _drastic_ happened in our world.”

“I heard Madara started a war.” Sasuke glared.

“Ah, so you know a little then.” Kabuto grinned, the smile stretching across his face manically. “Yes, that’s true. The Fourth Great Ninja War, Madara and I are currently at war with the coalition of the Nations of Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning! They call themselves the Allied Shinobi Force. Isn’t that adorable?”

Sasuke shook his head, “There’s no way you two can fight a war against the Five Nations.”

“Oh, but we can! With a hundred thousand White Zetsu clones and the reanimated battalion that I created… I spent years collecting DNA samples from some of the most powerful shinobi in history. I won’t bore you with all the names, but your brother was one of the ones I reanimated.” Kabuto laughed, “Well, Itachi, what do you think? Not too shabby, huh? Although, I can’t claim to have planned everything. Madara has always been the mastermind behind all of this.” He shrugged.

“So all those times you disappeared you were desecrating graves and digging up skeletons? You’re disgusting.” Sasuke sounded repulsed, “You and Orochimaru were well suited for each other, but I still don’t understand why you would want to start a war. That was never a part of Orochimaru’s schemes.”

“Just like both of you, Madara hated the shinobi world. So he came up with Tsuki no Me Keikaku.” Kabuto explained, “A plan to cast a powerful genjutsu over the entire world using the resurrected Ten-Tails. For the plan to work, we need Naruto’s Nine-Tails and Kirā Bī’s Eight-Tails. Right about now, Madara will be causing a ruckus on the battlefield to draw them out and capture them.” Kabuto shifted slightly, his head moving back in Itachi’s direction. “I have to congratulate you, Itachi. I never would have imagined it was possible to overwrite the reanimation jutsu with your genjutsu.”

Itachi lifted one shoulder in a shrug, “Sorry, but I hate taking orders. You have no concept of the silly forbidden jutsu you got your hands on. You’ve desecrated souls that had passed on, spreading unnecessary sadness and hate. Can you understand the pain felt by the dead who are forced to fight? This reanimation doesn’t control the heart, only the shell you created. We’re still _aware_ of everything you force our bodies to do.” Itachi shook his head, “The pain of the living is even greater, after recovering from the grief and sadness of losing a loved one, your jutsu has stirred up those feelings again.”

Kabuto scoffed, “I'm a little surprised, that the person who _slaughtered_ their entire clan in cold blood has such a tender heart. Who knew you were hiding such a soft underbelly under all that darkness and false indifference. Does that mean you regret what you did that night?”

“Say whatever you want,” Itachi muttered. “Your jutsu _will_ end here.”

Kabuto turned back to his brother, “Sasuke, you want to bring down Itachi, right? The bane of the Uchiha, don’t you? Since I brought him back to this realm, Itachi has become a nuisance to both you and me. Shall we team up and take him down together? Just like old times?” He smirked, “Afterall, we share the same power of the snake and the same Master-”

“Orochimaru was _never_ my Master.” Sasuke interrupted him, “Besides, it seems you don’t know me very well. I’m only here to ensure Itachi keeps his promise to answer my questions and talk to me.”

“So then,” Kabuto licked his lips, “Whose side are you on?”

In answer, his brother threw a handful of shuriken at Kabuto, but Itachi was faster. Deflecting them with a lazy swing of Samehada. Shocked and confused, Sasuke turned to him, “Why did you do that!? He’s _just_ like Orochimaru, which makes him my enemy and he’s your enemy too, right!?”

“Weren’t you listening, Sasuke? We can’t kill him.” Itachi chastised, “If we kill the caster of the reanimation, the jutsu can never be undone. We’ll put him under my Tsukuyomi, then I will _make him_ tell us how to end the jutsu.”

“Thanks for the play-by-play,” Kabuto said as he pushed himself to his feet, finally turning completely to face the two brothers, but he kept his head down, eyes covered by his hood careful not to meet Itachi’s gaze. “I hope it goes as smoothly as you say. But as I told you earlier, this jutsu has neither weaknesses nor risks-”

“Every jutsu has a weakness.” Itachi cut off Kabuto’s boasting, “This jutsus’ weakness… is me.”

* * *

_We would have made a good team,_ Itachi thinks as Kabuto freezes, his head dropping down, his consciousness falling into Itachi’s genjutsu. If he had his time again, Itachi would do things differently. He would spend more time with his brother, and try to build their relationship with love and kindness rather than pain and hate. 

Ultimately Itachi found that, unlike Kisame, he did have regrets. Itachi would _never_ regret his time with Kisame, but it was the choices he’d made and the pain Itachi could now see in Sasuke’s eyes that deeply hurt him. What kind of brother was Itachi in the end? Naruto would be a better brother, a more caring and loving one for Sasuke. Naruto was what Itachi should have always been.

Kabuto continued to fight Itachi inside Izanami, the man was incapable of escaping the sensory loop unless he accepted the truth of his defeat and stopped trying to change it. Itachi wondered if the genjutsu would remain active after the reanimation ended. How long would it take for Kabuto to figure out the escape route built into Izanami? Perhaps the Sage will remain locked in neverending combat with Itachi until his body simply starves to death in reality? 

“I understand now, why both Izanagi and Izanami came to be forbidden and I see how one must learn from the past; accept one’s fate and move on.” Sasuke said, stepping forward to stand beside Itachi, “But, why bother casting Izanami on Kabuto? If there is a way to escape…”

Itachi’s vision is a little strange with only one eye functioning, it’s different from the blindness he experienced in life. That had affected both of his eyes equally. Using Izanami had simply made his left eye useless, no longer able to see or use the Sharingan ever again. Itachi continued to study the motionless body of Kabuto, his consciousness still locked inside his illusion.

“He reminds me of the old me,” Itachi explained, “He thinks that by acquiring all there is, he can accomplish whatever he wants. He makes himself believe that he is incapable of failure and lies to himself. I was very similar, I thought that I needed to become a shinobi _amongst_ shinobi and pushed myself to learn everything I could. I stopped listening and trusting anyone but myself…” Itachi shook his head, “That is until Kisame made me realise I couldn’t do _everything_ myself. I wasn’t an island. In Kabuto’s case, he is so deluded that he thinks all these powers are truly his and his alone. I empathise with him.” 

Itachi sighed, “We were both used by the shinobi world. Kabuto can neither forgive nor accept himself for who he truly is. What he is doing is wrong, but he’s not completely to blame for being unable to realise that. My chance has passed, but he can still forgive himself before he dies.”

“Why would you ever feel like you need to help him do that?” Sasuke asked, the disdain clear on his face. “He’s not like you. You were perfect!”

“No, Sasuke.” Itachi frowned, “I’m not. I tried to control you, I treated you like a child because I thought you needed my protection. I didn’t trust your strength. I don’t think a perfect being exists in this world.” Itachi smiled gently at his brother, “But I think the closest anyone can get to perfection is when you meet a person who seems to be your opposite, collectively you are two sides of the same coin. When you work together you grow stronger, beyond what you were capable of alone, and raise each other up. I hope that you will find the other side of your coin, someday.”

Sasuke’s hand moved up to play with Kisame’s tooth and the vial of Itachi’s hair, “You should know, Kisame loved you and often touched the mark you left on his chest. He kept his promise and protected me as long as he was able. I can tell you felt just as strongly for him. I’m happy he was with you when I couldn’t be.”

“I want you to remember Sasuke, that it’s important to accept yourself as you are.” Itachi touched his brother's shoulder gently, “Then you won’t have to lie anymore. Not to me, and not to yourself. If you lie to yourself how can you develop relationships with others? How can you be trustworthy? Lies will keep you from ever seeing your true self.” 

Sasuke’s eyes were sad as he gazed back at Itachi. They were wasting time again. Itachi turned to Kabuto’s silent form and gently removed the man’s glasses. 

“I’ll stop the reanimation jutsu now.” Itachi stated, “And all the reanimated dead will fade away. That should bring an end to the war.”

“But…” Sasuke whispered, “That means you’ll be gone too...”

“With this, I’ll have protected my village as Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf once more.” Itachi glanced at his younger brother. “I have no more regrets.”

“Why!?” Sasuke suddenly raged, his grief turned to anger, “Why help the very village that put you where you are now!? You may be able to forgive them, but I cannot.” His brother’s fists clenched, “You say you have no regrets? What about what you _forced_ me to become!?” Sasuke was breathing heavily, his outburst had taken a lot out of him. 

Itachi stared at his little brother, he was glad that after everything Sasuke was still so in touch and open with his emotions. There was still hope that Naruto would be able to bring Sasuke back from the darkness that surrounded him, that Itachi had forced onto him. 

“I’m not the one who can change you, Sasuke.” Itachi turned back to Kabuto, “But I can at least stop this jutsu and fulfil my promise to Naruto.” Itachi reached out and placed his hand over Kabuto’s eyes, lifting his eyelids. “ _Tsukuyomi!_ Tell me the hand seal sequence.” Itachi ordered, his chakra flaring red for the briefest moment. 

“Rat, Ox, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Boar.” Kabuto intoned, his voice flat and robotic. Itachi had total control of his mind and body now. 

“Well, then. Rat.” Itachi ordered and Kabuto’s hands lifted to form the corresponding hand seal. “Ox.” He ordered again, and Kabuto’s hands made the seal. He continued to order each seal and Kabuto’s body followed the commands without any hesitation. “Monkey…”

Sasuke moved behind him, stepping forward, “It won’t matter what I say, will it? When I first saw you in the forest, I followed you because I wanted to know if what Madara, Danzo and Kisame had told me was the truth. But, when I’m with you the past comes flooding back to me. The feelings I had as a child, the adoration for my big brother. The closer I get to you, the more I understand you and the more I hate Konohagakure for causing you so much pain!”

“I know what you want me to do, Itachi.” Sasuke continued, “You’re my brother, so I’m sure you’ll disapprove, but it’s _because_ you’re my brother that no matter what you say, even as you protect the village now, I will keep my vow to destroy it someday.”

Itachi didn’t respond to Sasuke’s promise, instead, he continued to command Kabuto through the seals, “Tiger, Dragon...”

“This is goodbye,” Sasuke said softly behind him.

“Boar… _Edo Tensei_ … Release!” As Itachi gave the final command, his body started to glow white. He felt his vision start to fade, the already unusually light, empty body he was trapped inside becoming even lighter. He felt like he could float away at any moment. Itachi turned to his brother and stumbled forward, it was hard to focus and put one foot in front of the other. He could feel himself being pulled away, back to the afterlife where Kisame was waiting for him. He just had one last thing he needed to do. 

“I promised to tell you everything before we parted,” Itachi whispered, “There is no need to lie anymore. The night I left you, I did everything Danzo and Madara told you.” Sasuke flinched, at the confirmation. Itachi wondered if Sasuke had still, even now clung to the naive hope that Itachi had been purely innocent and it had been some other, unknown shadow that had slaughtered their clan. 

“I’ll show you… The whole truth.” Itachi pushed his chakra into his remaining eye, giving Sasuke one last gift. His memories. All of Sasuke’s questions would be answered and he would finally know the honest truth of Itachi’s life. Sasuke’s eyes widened, the sudden influx of information would take him some time to process, but time was running out. 

“I’m sorry, Sasuke, that I never told you before now, but there is nothing more I can say.” Itachi stumbled forward, his body had started to disintegrate. “Now you know the whole of it, I always lied to you and asked you to forgive me. Deliberately keeping you at a distance, all because I didn’t want you to get caught up in any of this. But now, I believe that you could have changed our Mother, Father and the rest of the Uchiha clan. If I had been open with you from the start and told you the truth then I wouldn’t be standing before you now, as a failure, telling you all this.”

Itachi’s hand lifted as if to poke his brother on the forehead as he’d done so many times before. But this time Itachi reached behind Sasuke’s head and pressed their foreheads together, Itachi stared deep into his brother’s eyes. Eyes that Itachi had loved since the moment he’d found out he would be a big brother. 

“You don’t ever have to forgive me, and no matter what you do from here on, know this... “ Itachi smiled, “I will always love you.”

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we've come to the end... The next chapter is the epilogue. Hopefully, you've enjoyed the journey so far? I know I have :)


	15. Epilogue

When Itachi felt consciousness slowly return to him for the second time after he’d died he was ready to throw the biggest tantrum of his life. Enough was _enough_ , he was dead, when would the living learn to leave him alone. Who was using the reanimation jutsu now? Surely it couldn’t be Kabuto again?

His body felt different this time, it wasn’t the same empty, light shell. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, the soft grass under his body. He wasn’t inside a coffin then, instead this time he was laying on the ground. Itachi flexed his fingers and felt tendons move, muscles contract. He felt… _Alive._

“Dad, can we look now?” A young female voice asked, it was faint, the child was some distance away from Itachi.

“Yeah! Is the gross stuff over?” A boy’s voice added.

“Yeah, yeah…” An adult voice laughed, the sound was much closer to him, “Phew! Sasuke that was rough! No wonder you needed my help! Believe it!”

“Shut up, idiot.” That was _definitely_ his brother's voice. 

_Why had Sasuke reanimated him?_

“Holy cow! Dad!” The boy’s voice shouted, he was much closer now. “This one is blue, is he _meant_ to be blue? Are you sure you did the jutsu right, Uncle Sasuke?”

_Blue!? Did that mean..._

“If this is another genjutsu, I will _slaughter_ all of you with my bare hands. I don’t care if you’re an illusion or whatever. I’m so sick of you _Uchiha’s_ and your fucking dōjutsu.” 

_That voice… That was Kisame._

Itachi’s eyes snapped open and he turned towards the aching, heart-stoppingly familiar voice of his lover. Kisame was laying in the grass next to him, he looked… Normal. His body was healthy and strong, no cracks covered his skin. 

“Kisame?” Itachi whispered in disbelief. 

Kisame’s body froze, he continued staring up at the sky. “You’re beyond cruel Madara. You already tortured me and killed me, leave me the hell alone.”

“What!?” Itachi sat up, “Madara tortured you?”

“Hey, hey, hey!!” The young boy’s voice called out again. “Don’t ignore us!”

Itachi looked towards the annoying boy and blinked in confusion. He looked just like Naruto had all those years ago, when Kisame and he had chased after Jiraiya and faced off in that hallway. Itachi frowned, “Naruto?”

“Nooooo!” The boy shook his head, “Naruto is my Dad! I’m Boruto Uzumaki!”

“Your…” Itachi glanced around, the boy, Boruto wasn’t the only one standing around them. Naruto and Sasuke were standing before him, they looked a lot older than the last time Itachi had seen them. A small girl with glasses, wearing a red dress was standing next to his brother. 

“Itachi!” Naruto said, grinning broadly and giving him a simple thumbs up, “Welcome back!”

Kisame shifted beside him, the movement drew Itachi’s eyes back to his lover's form as the former Kiri-nin sat up. Their eyes met, and for a moment Itachi couldn’t breathe. It _was_ him, Kisame was here. Beside him. 

“Is…” Kisame swallowed, “Is this real?”

“Yes.” Sasuke’s voice answered, “I promise, this isn’t a genjutsu.”

Itachi turned back to stare in shock at his brother, then down at himself. His heart was racing inside his chest, he could feel it pounding. He hadn’t felt that since… Itachi’s hand jumped up to his throat, his fingers desperately grabbing at his skin. There. Bumps. Teeth marks. Thank Kami.

“You…” Itachi gasped, looking back up at his brother. “What did you do!?”

Sasuke smirked and lifted his long hair away from his right eye revealing he’d obtained a Rinnegan. “It’s called Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, and it’s an ability only those with a Rinnegan possess. Naruto helped, this particular jutsu has a high price, but with his almost limitless chakra, and the fact that I was only resurrecting two people instead of a whole village like Pein, we managed to avoid that part.”

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you, kid.” Kisame chuckled.

“This isn’t a reanimation?” Itachi asked, still not quite believing it. This _must_ be an illusion, surely? 

“Nope!” Naruto laughed, “Sasuke has been working on this for _years_. Ever since Suigetsu and Jūgo found Orochimaru’s old lab way back during the fourth shinobi war. I’m just here to lend him my and Kurama’s chakra!”

Kisame stood up and walked forward, pulling Sasuke into a hug. His brother stiffened in the embrace, his hands hovering awkwardly above Kisame’s back. Itachi continued to stare in confusion. “Shut up and accept the hug, kid. I told you didn’t I?” Kisame grumbled, “We’re family.”

“Oh… I’m-I’m alive?” Itachi asked himself softly, unbelieving of the truth. “Kisame is…?”

“Get off me!” Sasuke shouted, “And take you’re stupid, annoying, weird-ass sword back!”

“Samehada!” Kisame cried out happily. 

Itachi slowly pulled himself to his feet and looked around him again, it was just the four adults and two children… There were standing in a familiar clearing, where a small, broken hut stood. Time had really taken its toll on their little house now, the wood rotten and bent, the roof totally gone. Sasuke had brought them _home_.

“Kisame?” Itachi was shaking, he couldn’t stop it. It was all too much like the world he’d created and trapped Kisame in. The happily ever after he’d so desperately clung to until the very fabric of his illusion had come undone around them. Warm, familiar arms wrapped around him, Kisame’s cool wave-like chakra engulfed him. Itachi took a deep breath and smelt the salty-sweet scent of the ocean.

“I’m here, Itachi,” Kisame whispered, pressing a kiss to his bite mark. Itachi’s body shook as his lover held him tightly. He couldn’t believe it. Sasuke had given him the most precious gift. How could he _ever_ repay him? He didn’t deserve this second chance.

“Wow… You were telling the truth, Boruto.” The young girl spoke, “Uncle Itachi really _is_ in love with a blue shark-man.”

“Sarada!” Sasuke snapped, “Kisame isn’t a fish. But he _is_ an over-protective pain in my ass.”

Kisame laughed, and Itachi could feel the deep vibrations of it in his chest. Itachi had thought he’d very hear Kisame’s laugh again. The former Leaf-nin snuggled deeper into the muscular arms of his lover, hiding his smile in Kisame’s chest. He’d never felt so happy. They were _alive._

_Wait…_ The girl said, _Uncle_ Itachi? Hadn’t she? Did that mean…?

“Sasuke…” Itachi pulled away from Kisame but kept his hand firmly wrapped around his lover's wrist. 

Sasuke smiled, “Itachi, I would like you to meet my daughter, your niece. Sarada Uchiha.”

* * *

Kisame had been right, the reality of forever was so much sweeter than his genjutsu could ever be. Their house, one that Kisame had built entirely by hand was beautiful, with tatami mats made locally in Tanigakure and a traditional bathhouse with water Kisame had pulled up from deep within the earth. Itachi was shocked to realise he felt wonderfully content and at peace. He wasn’t worried about Sasuke’s future, or his own. He wasn’t part of Akatsuki or a spy any longer, there were no schemes or plans to concern himself with. He was just… Itachi. A simple man, living a simple existence in the forest with the love of his life. 

He’d never felt like this before, so he’d come up to the roof and stared up at the dark sky. As both he and Kisame had done many times, sitting on the roof of their little hut and contemplating the universe and their place inside it. There was no full moon, to bathe the world in silver light, just the soft twinkling of starlight. Itachi found himself expecting reality to disintegrate around him at any moment -- to have his happy life cruelly revealed to be nothing but an illusion -- but this wasn’t Tsykonomi. Itachi wasn’t controlling reality. This was real. 

Itachi felt the wash of Kisame’s chakra flood over him, soothing his anxiety. The large man jumped up to the roof and sat beside him, leaning back and joining Itachi in his stargazing. 

“Is it everything you wanted?” Kisame asked.

Itachi looked over his lover, with his short blue hair, sharp teeth and clan markings under his eyes, Kisame was gorgeous. Itachi’s desire for the former Kiri-nin constantly inflamed his senses. He wanted to take and be taken. He wanted Kisame to lay waste to his body, to torture him with pleasure and pain. Kisame was so strong, his chakra bordering on overwhelming and Itachi found he couldn’t get enough. They could be together a hundred times, a thousand until they were old and feeble and Itachi would still want more.

“Yes,” Itachi admitted, “I’m… Content.”

Kisame smiled, still gazing up at the night sky. “Retirement looks good on you, Uchiha.”

And there was the problem, the reason why Itachi knew this was real and not some sweet dream his consciousness had created. Itachi didn’t want anything more than what he already had. A lover, a home, no wars on the horizon, Konoha safely in Naruto’s hands and his brother’s forgiveness. Itachi didn’t crave violence or battle, but Kisame did. It was part of him and their domestic life here in the land of Rivers was not enough for the warrior beside him.

“But it doesn’t suit you.” Itachi sighed, “I can tell you’re bored.”

Kisame shrugged, “I have you, that’s all that matters.”

Itachi continued to watch his lover, his body at ease and relaxed. “But, the truth is I’m not enough, am I? You’re not content with this life.”

Kisame let out a frustrated breath, “Stop looking for things that aren’t there. I’m happy, you’re here with me, my mate. We have our house and no one is trying to end the world or drag me into some crazy pocket dimension and stab me in the back.”

“Kisa-” Itachi started to argue but his lover cut him off. 

“You’re enough.” Kisame turned to look down at him, “I don’t-”

Itachi poked the swordsman roughly in the side, “Don’t interrupt me. The bounty on Kano Takeshi is set at 25,000 ryō dead or alive.” 

“Oh?” Both of Kisame’s eyebrows shot up in interest, “Is it?” Itachi could see the excitement in his lover's eyes, the way his body tensed, ready to spring into action at the smallest signal.

Itachi hummed, “With the money, we could add a koi pond to the garden.”

“A koi pond?” Kisame’s eyes were watching Itachi closely, his gaze shining with excitement and joy, “You don’t have enough fish in your life already, sweetheart?

Itachi smirked, “And I want some new yukata’s for summer.” He demanded and glanced over at Kisame. His lover was grinning, showing off his sharp teeth. 

“I’ll leave in the morning then.”

* * *

Itachi inspected his reflection in the mirror above their dresser, he looked the same as he had many years ago when he’d first met Kisame. The same he’d looked inside the genjutsu, healthy, strong… Happy. But he was older now, wiser and the crushing weight of his guilt over that night was slowly lifting. Sasuke had done the impossible and forgiven him, perhaps he could forgive himself too now. As Kisame told him frequently, what was in the past was the past. He couldn’t change it, but he _could_ change how he lived with the choices he’d made.

His hitai-ate looked out of place now, it belonged to a different Itachi Uchiha. One that was isolated and drowning in guilt, desperate to save his brother. He would never again be a Leaf shinobi, that part of his life was over. His hands slid up through his hair and untied the headband, letting it fall loosely around his neck and pulling it away from his body. The horizontal slash through the Leaf was rough, the edges of the gouge still sharp and uneven. Itachi remembered making the cut and the events that followed. How he’d slaughtered his clan, his family and he realised he didn’t want to look at it anymore. He didn’t want to carry around the reminder of his life as a shinobi any longer. He wasn’t that person anymore. 

Itachi pulled open the top drawer and gently placed his hitai-ate inside, folding the ends of the band neatly under the metal plate. In his heart, Itachi knew he would never wear the hitai-ate again, but he wanted to keep it, a memento of his first life. The sounds of Kisame coming home, the feeling of his chakra reaching out to brush gently against his own drew Itachi’s attention away from his dark thoughts.

“Itachi! I bought dango!” His lover called out, “And I couldn’t be bothered to count the ryō so let’s hope there is enough for that ridiculous koi pond you wanted.”

Closing the drawer, Itachi couldn’t help but smile and turned to join Kisame in their kitchen. He hoped his second life would be filled with the comforting blue of the man he loved, instead of the terrifying crimson of his past. Itachi found that this second chance suited him perfectly, after all blue had always been his favourite colour.

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and they lived happily ever after! Yay, this monster is finally finished. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments along the way. XD


End file.
